


Tyrant

by cafecomleite



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: Cruel, merciless, tyrant, that's what everyone calls Constant's true leader. Not even Charlie, the illustrious queen of the kingdom with all her might, could stop him from chopping up and usurping the kingdom for himself if he wanted to. The truth is harsh, but it needs to be told, it is he who commands this world, all those who are submissive to him despise him deeply, and a brave man dreams of overthrowing him from his tyrannical authority as an incarnate titan. But perhaps to overthrow him from his throne is impossible, no matter the hatred and will of his opponents, no one has ever been able to defeat him in combat, and anyone who tried would be killed coldly. Perhaps they will go away, and kneel before the tyrant?All those who do not submit, will perish.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Rivarly.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.
> 
> Originally posted on Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/desenhisto/art/Tirano-851378344  
> And yes, I know that there is a possibility to mark this fanfic as a translation but unfortunately the parent URL cannot be found even if it is correct and the site is online.

In a world infested with demons and monsters like Constant, in addition to the watchful eye of the ancient monster of the night and the current ruler of the place, Charlie, surviving is difficult and seems to be approaching the impossible, but none of these dangers is the biggest problem of those with sweat and blood on their faces try to stay alive, but what everyone calls "Tyrant."

Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the oldest, the strongest, the tallest and the most intelligent of all Constant survivors. Rumors revolve around the leader of the survivors, he was in this world four or six years before everyone else, with an impeccable reputation, he had survived in this world without even dying once, something unbelievable in such a cruel world.

"That's right, useless! Time to check that tasks have been completed! " Said Wilson, looking at his map.

The scientist closes his map and guards it, turning to the group with a snobbish look, with a certain tone of contempt and superiority. "Come on ... Who to start with ...".

"Brats come here." Wilson called Webber and Wendy, the boy was shaking with fear as he approached.

"We were unable to accomplish our task." Said Wendy, making Webber cringe, he was really concerned about the scientist's reaction, while the girl just looked down with an unreadable expression. "We were unable to collect the flowers, we were being chased by a Treeguard."

"This is not a justifiable reason." Wilson rolled his eyes, and then pointed to their individual tents. "Go to your tents, go to sleep early without playing!"

"But we were being chased by a Treeguard! We had no escape, we had no way to collect flowers! " Webber protested desperately, with big tears streaming from all of his eyes.

"If they had run fast, he wouldn't have caught it!" Wilson protested angrily. "Go to the tent! They will sleep early without playing, they are grounded!" the scientist scolded the young girl and the spider boy.

"But ... But ..." Webber tries to say something, but Wilson interrupts him as soon as he can. "Enough! To the tent, now!" Says the scientist, pointing to the camp, without allowing either of them to say anything. Head down, the two go to the tent, since they had no way to oppose their rigid leader.

"Next!" Wilson Berrou, trembling, Wolfang approached, his mania always referring to third person got on the scientist's nerves.

"Okay, buddy ..." said Wilson, rolling his eyes. I suppose I made it quite clear that you should protect those children! They couldn't get those damn flowers because of you!

"Wolfang couldn't ..." The strong man tried to protest, only to be interrupted by Wilson. "And why not?" He asked aloud, "Aren't you always calling yourself the mighty Wolfang?" The scientist continued, making quotation marks with his fingers, disdaining the adjective of powerful. "You could and should face that Treeguard!"

"But, but..."

"But, but, that's all you say to me!"! Wilson screamed again, shortly after sighing. "Go to your tent! And you are not entitled to food today! "

And one more walk back to his tent, clearly upset, but he couldn't argue with tyrant Wilson.

"And now, what will be the next disappointment ?!" Wilson called the next one, already waiting for another failed task.

And Willow came over, making Wilson sigh, he really couldn't stand her because of the fires she always caused.

"Say it, Wilsy." And there she goes, with that insulting nickname again, making Wilson growl. Although she still feared Wilson, she was the most willing to confront the scientist's rigid manner.

"I already said it's Wilson!" The scientist protested, gritting his teeth.

"Ok, ok, Wilson ..." Willow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, completely mocking the scientist.

"Did you do your job?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I got some wood." Willow replied.

"Did you start a fire?" Wilson asked, his eyebrow rising.

"I don't know, did I provoke you?" She replied, shamelessly. She put her hands on his waist, issuing a challenge to a scientist, making him growl again.

"I swear Willow, I'm still going to throw your lighter away!" He said, with genuine threat.

Willow was not at all happy with this threat, no, she was not going to let it go unnoticed, even though she was somewhat afraid of the tyrant scientist. "Not over my dead body." She says, in a defiant tone of voice, which makes Wilson even more angry, he was already fed up with Willow's boldness.

"If you insist ..." Wilson replies, with a somber tone, making Willow shiver.

No, Wilson would never hurt a lady, as he had said before, but as he had also said, he could not help being frightening and rude.

Then the scientist started to approach Willow.

"Get away from me!" The pyromaniac protested, taking a few steps back, but Wilson was not going straight for her, and without going for his lighter.

"Give it to me here." Wilson said, as he pulled Willow's strength. "Give me back!" She protested, throwing herself at the scientist, trying to recover one of his most valuable assets.

"Do you want?" Wilson questioned, trying to push Willow away. "Will get!"

"No!" Willow screamed when he saw his precious lighter being thrown, started running to try to reach it, but it was too late, he had already fallen into the sea.

"Ready!" Wilson said walking away. "It's the end! You hate to get wet, but if you love your lighter so much, you'll have to go into the water to get it back!"

So, who's next? "Wilson said, leaving Willow alone thinking about what he was going to do about his lighter, which was now sailing across the ocean.

Everyone lost their speech when they saw the next survivor approach the camp, there he was, the man who had tricked and brought all the presents to Constant ...

The Great Maxwell, a magician of great renown, according to himself, and without a doubt, the one who was most opposed to Wilson, the traces of the rivalry of years remained latent ...

"Well, well, well, well ..." said Wilson, walking towards the magician. "Look who's back?"

Maxwell frowned at the scientist, the magician still had the desire to kill him, but he knew this would be extremely difficult and frankly ...

It seemed to be approaching the impossible.

Since Wilson had arrived in Constant years ago, during all that time with monsters and traps, the magician had not been able to kill him without a damn time! And what was most frustrating, was that over the long years that the scientist had spent here, he became full-bodied, when he arrived in the world, she was skinny and fragile, but after so long collecting wood, mining, fighting monsters and building structures, it was inevitable that over time he would become a little more muscular, since Maxwell, stayed all this time on his throne without having to make any effort thanks to his dark powers, and now he was feeling the weight of his perks.

"Did you get enough stones to reinforce the walls?" Wilson questioned, smoothing his Glass Cutter, for any unforeseen ...

"What if I didn't make it, Wilson?" Maxwell replied bitterly. "What are you going to do?"

"That would be sad ..." Wilson replied, narrowing his eyes. "Because the little arm that goes ..."

The scientist cut a slice of his cooked meat dish in front of the magician with his weapon, making Maxwell shiver a little.

"Don't come back."

Maxwell felt this threat directly in his soul, it was not a bluff, certainly not, Wilson was quite capable of doing something like that with all his hatred for the magician, it was a completely genuine threat.

"Yeah, I did it." Maxwell replied, trying to maintain his brave stance.

"Good, it looks like someone's not going to have their arm ripped off today." Said Wilson. "Today ..." he repeated, still in a threatening tone.

"You don't scare me, Higgsbury." Maxwell replied, making Wilson raise an eyebrow.

"Right then." Wilson replied. "You can go to your tent, sweet dreams, sunday magician."

"Don't abuse your luck." Maxwell replied.

"Who is abusing luck, is you, answering me like this" said Wilson, getting up from the trunk he was sitting on.

"Mr. Higgsbury, I think that is enough." Said Wickerbottom, approaching the camp leader. "You are a very strict master."

"I have to be strict." Wilson replied, despite his usual rudeness, he had a respect for Mrs. Wickerbottom.

"Mr. Higgsbury, you threw a bucket of water at poor WX, you threatened to throw Lucy, Woodie's ax on a cliff because he was unable to cover the necessary wooden quota because he was running from a Treeguard, you threatened to burn my books for use them as fuel ... "

"I do what is necessary." The scientist says, simply. "If I hadn't been so strict, our camp would have become a pile of ruins long ago! Ashes, even!"

"Hey, I wouldn't burn our base, you idiot!" Willow protested.

"I wasn't talking to you." Wilson replied rudely, turning to Willow. "But knowing you, you would be more than capable of that!"

"The point is, I'm trying to clean up the mess that Maxwell's stage assistant put us in!" Commented Wilson.

"Don't be rude to Charlie, scientist." Maxwell said, through his teeth, but with a genuine threat.

"You are right, there is no reason to be rude to her." Said Wilson, turning to Maxwell. "According to what you told me about her, it's all your fault! You turned her into Grue, and it's all your fault! You're just a big IDIOT!" The scientist kept his index finger pointed at Maxwell as he approached him.

"Enough!" Maxwell screamed, raising his Dark Sword towards the scientist, who quickly retaliated with his Glass Cutter. "Our truce ended here, scientist!"

"En garde!" The magician screamed shortly thereafter, as both weapons separated, and without wasting much time, Maxwell struck another blow towards Wilson.

"Not this one!" Said Webber, poking his head out of his tent, he had woken up by the noise.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Winnona protested, approaching.

Ignoring everyone around, the two continue their stupid duel, their weapons colliding here and there, neither of them could deliver a right attack, although Wilson is stronger compared to the magician, Maxwell's Dark Sword is a very powerful weapon , which easily compensated for his inferior physique.

Until Wilson found a free spot to attack, while Maxwell delivered a straight blow to his neck, Wilson managed to bend down in time to hit the scientist's left belly, forcing the scream of pain, and staggering disoriented, until he dropped his sword.

The magician quickly tries to quickly retrieve his sword, but before he could react, Wilson's Glass Cutter was already aimed at his neck.

"Ended." Wilson said, seeing what seemed to be the end of the conflict, since he was the only one who still had his gun in hand.

"No!" Screamed Willow, running up to Wilson, holding the scientist's arm, preventing him from attacking. "You are making a serious mistake!"

"It wouldn't be the first!" Wilson protested, pulling on his arm, but Willow's distraction had already allowed Maxwell to retreat and reach for his sword.

"Mr. Maxwell, that's enough." Said Wickerbottom, approaching the magician.

The desire that both had at that time was to end that fight once and for all, however, it seems that the others do not intend to allow this to happen.

Wilson sighed. "Next time, I will not be tolerant, Maxwell. No one here can challenge my authority."

Wigfrid watched the duel with a smile on her face, she was practically the only one who admired the way Wilson ran the camp, he was a true viking.

Maxwell was about to answer something when he realized it was getting dark.

"We have to light the fire and go into the tents, Charlie is coming ..."

"Yes, I know how it is, I was bitten several times by her." Wilson replied. "Because of you."

Get in your tents, go to sleep! "Said Wilson." I'll be on guard! I frankly should leave you unprotected and advance my services for tomorrow, but one of my duties as a leader is to kill monsters to defend you, and you still dare to call me a tyrant. "

And in the evening, everyone went to their proper tents, as Wilson had said. The night was one of the greatest dangers in this place, certainly, everyone knew that it would not be very pleasant to be without a shelter during that time.

Wilson drew his Glass Cutter and lit his fire, he needed to be prepared for what was to come.

And then, night had come, and with it, a rose had appeared on the floor, and the scientist knew exactly what it meant.

"Good night." Said a familiar voice, and the usual smell of roses, that always followed.

Charlie, the queen of Constant.

"Good night." Wilson answers. "Now, please leave."

"This is not how you receive someone who has just arrived." The queen protested. "I thought that of all the other survivors, you would know the ways on how to treat a lady properly."

"Okay, then, welcome my dear, but, please, leave." Wilson repeated.

The scientist can hear the queen sigh. "That's not how a lady is treated, Wilson." She protested. "However, I must tell you that I am impressed, you and Maxwell put on a great show! I am obliged to confess that I have been rooting for you since you arrived at Constant, always running away from me with your torches and bonfires, fighting monsters and creating structures to survive, I am also obliged to admit that I am a fan since I arrived at kingdom."

When Wilson didn't respond to the compliment, Charlie went on. "Anyway, anyway, I'm here to offer you a deal, come with me ...". She said, in a gentle tone.

"No." Wilson answered simply.

"You shouldn't refuse an agreement without listening to its terms and benefits. Charlie protested. "I have been thinking about it a lot lately, I thought about choosing a survivor to help me rule Constant, watching the other survivors, gathering information for me, and I could reward you very well for that ..." She said , with that gentle tone returning.

"Hmpf ..." Wilson narrowed his eyebrows. "No, I'm not interested in being on your side."

"Ah ... But are you sure ...?" She continued, in a very tempting tone. "Think about it ... It isn't always that you get an offer like that ..."

"I already said no, and I don't intend to go back on my word." Wilson says, confident and direct, before Charlie can continue talking. He didn't seem to be tempted at all, oh no, he didn't even want to know the details, he just refused without even thinking twice.

"Well, this is sad ..." Charlie comments, in a tone of voice that looks hurt. A sudden silence signaled the queen's departure. "Take care not to suffer, Wilson ..."

Wilson simply blinked and took an aventurine out of his pocket.

"I have suffered for a long time ..."

And in that total silence, Wilson continued to watch the camp. The scientist had learned long ago that life is not a bed of roses.

He heard the howling of some Hounds, they seemed closer tonight, but Wilson was not concerned, those puppies of the Devil did not scare him.

He just focused his gaze on his aventurine, it reminded him of his beloved correspondent. It was still painful to think of her ...

And as the night goes on, Wilson remains thoughtful, staring at his aventurine for a long time, but not without being careful, of course, he still has to do his duty and protect the camp from any threat that may be lurking in the darkness of the night. .

The other survivors, in turn, slept peacefully, free from the dangers that surrounded them while they were resting, only three were awake: Wilson, Maxwell and Wickerbottom, who was in the magician's tent, taking care of his injuries caused in the fight against the scientist.

"I already told you, you shouldn't care about the provocations, let alone start a confrontation with him! He's a brute!" Said the librarian, while smoothing the injured part of the magician's body with painkillers.

"And let him offend me?" Maxwell asked irritably, groaning in pain with the bandage. "I think not!"

"Mr. Maxwell, you need to understand that we have no escape! No one could face, let alone defeat, the tyrant and his influence on Constant, the truth is that he rules the rules of this world!"

"And besides ..." Wickerbottom continued. "As hard as it is to accept this, it is also true that we would not have survived many past situations if it weren't for him! It was always him who was willing to face the biggest monsters, do you remember that time he came back with the carcass of a dead Deerclops? "

"That will change, Mrs. Wickerbottom." Maxwell replied. "If the group surrenders to me, I promise that not only will we be able to free ourselves from the dependence we have on him and the influence he has on us, and we can abandon him so that he can die alone at Constant, while I will lead the group in the ongoing battle for survival! "

"It seems to be a very audacious plan, Mr. Maxwell."

"I like audacious things, I always like to try fate!" Maxwell replied confidently.

"You know that facing him with your Dark Sword is like trying to face the worst creatures in this world empty-handed, don't you?" Questioned Wickerbottom, narrowing his eyebrows.

"A magician is not a magician without his tricks, Mrs. Wickerbottom." Maxwell says, with a confident smile. "A plan will be necessary, obviously! I don't intend to just face it anyway." As much as the magician did not like to admit, he would not be able to beat Wilson in a one-on-one fight. If he really wanted to pursue this idea of taking down the tyrant and taking his place, he would need to do it another way, with a more elaborate strategy.

"But enough talking about that man." Said Wickerbottom. "Let's talk a little bit about you..."

Maxwell's smile widened. He loved to talk about himself.

"Answer me dear, explain to me once and for all who is the current woman who rules Constant, I have heard you refer to her as Charlie and I have heard Wilson tell scary stories about her being the ancient monster of the night." Said Wickerbottom. "You know her? Do they have a story? "

Maxwell's face fell into a wistful expression, as he sighed, he didn't like to remember this. "She is my former stage assistant, I met her when I was just a silly magician who used silly tricks to try to impress the audience, and I couldn't even do that! The audience, which was generally small, was either taken by Morpheus' arms, or withdrew from my shows bored! " Maxwell commented, a frown forming on his face. "And then, I met Charlie, she was looking for a job because she was new to the state, she wanted a job that was related to stages, theaters, magic shows and the like. So, I offered a job, she was an elegant partner, and if the audience didn't stick to my magic, they would stay for her. " Maxwell commented, laughing lightly.

"But still ..." continued Maxwell. "People kept going or sleeping at my shows, dismayed by the failure, I decided to take a break from my performances, but my closeness to Charlie hadn't been shaken, and then, one day ..."

"One day?" Questioned Wickerbottom, when the magician was slow to continue.

"One day I found this." Maxwell took out of his elegant suit a book with a large "M" written on it in red. "It's called the Codex Umbra."

Wickerbottom stepped back a little at the sight of the evil book, the dark energy that the Codex Umbra radiated was powerful.

"I frankly don't remember when or how I found it, but it was coded, but with effort I managed to break the code, and I found that the book offered several powers, tricks, secrets and a summoning bestiary, all of which being arcane." Maxwell explained.

"I realized that there was the possibility of not only standing out, but also being the greatest magician, The Great Maxwell was back!" The magician continued, his voice rising proudly as he raised his arms upwards. "I called Charlie and explained the plan to her, she initially refused to participate in what I was projecting, but I calmed her down and convinced her that there were no risks, we could offer something that the world has never seen! And my plan worked! In all the shows, my audience grew and grew until the heights reached! In every show, something new always happened! Until ... "Maxwell's happy countenance quickly disappeared.

"One day, while Charlie and I were about to start the presentation, several dark hands came out of the book and we pulled in to it, and then, we got to Constant, I don't fully remember what happened, but as far as my memory goes , I was already seated on the throne of nightmares, and Charlie ... "Tears started to come out of the magician's face.

"What happened to her? Tell me." Said Wickerbottom, when Maxwell was slow to answer again.

Maxwell placed his hands over his face, as tears continued to descend more and more from the magician's face, until he calmed down and wiped his weeping with his hand, placing another on his chest.

"Charlie became Grue, the monster of the night ..."

The librarian came over and kissed the magician on the cheek, in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to love if you love them."

The magician is a little surprised by the librarian's actions, but, hearing his words, Maxwell is thoughtful for a moment. Yes, she was right, but ... This was not exactly what the magician wanted, however much he wanted to deny it, he did not want someone else.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Wickerbottom, but I'm not sure if this is what I want." Maxwell replied.

"And there is nothing wrong with this dear one, since love, even if it is no longer reciprocated, can last a lifetime." the librarian replied.

"One day, I would like us to have mandrake tea, if you wish." Maxwell said, turning his face to Wickerbottom.

"It would be a dear pleasure." Wickerbottom replied smiling slightly.

"Well, I suppose you have already spent too much time together, you should withdraw." The magician said, dismissing the librarian.

"I could stay a little longer, you know my boy, I don't feel sleepy! The only reason I go to that tent is because I need some time for myself and try to ease my mind from the stress caused by the scientist."

"Still, I should go to sleep." Maxwell replied. "Until I get a solid enough plan to overthrow Wilson's tyrant government, we will have to live in the cycle orchestrated by his iron fist, and we all know that a lot of energy is needed for this."

"You're right, good night, Mr. Maxwell." Said Wickerbottom, the magician simply lay down to sleep and did not answer the farewell, and the librarian got up and left the tent.

"You should be in your tent, not someone else's." Wickerbottom was startled to hear the voice of the camp leader, who without even looking at her, knew that she was outside his individual tent.

"Mr. Higgsbury, I already explained to you that I don't feel sleepy." The librarian protested, raising her voice slightly.

"Then go into your tent, close your eyes and lie down, you will not be able to sleep but you will be recovering and saving energy anyway, and if you are not interested, take a torch or a lamp and try to advance your task for the next day , you will have to go and get some wood! " Said Wilson, still not looking back.

Wickerbottom simply sighed and went into his tent, shaking his head negatively, Wilson was unbearable.

And then as the hours passed, Wilson continued to hear Hounds howling all night, but none had appeared yet. And then it dawned ...

Wilson shouted, every dawn reminded him of a horrible moment in his life.

The tyrant then got up and walked towards the tents. "Wake up useless!" There he goes, shouting with his usual rudeness.

All the survivors woke up and complained softly, while stroking their poor heads, they would give anything they could to keep sleeping.

"I swear if they don't leave now, I will go into the tent by tent and drag one by one!" The tyrant had increased the timbre of his screams.

"Hello, Wilsy!" Willow said, coming out of his tent in his sassy and mocking tone of voice as always.

"It's Wilson!" The tyrant shouted, gritting his teeth.

The other survivors began to leave their tents, much to their dismay.

"And speaking of going into tents, any day I'll go to your tent! Do you want me to take something?" Willow said these words in a flirtatious tone just for the sheer desire to irritate and embarrass Wilson.

"Just don't take you!" Wilson replied dryly.

Willow kept narrowing her eyes, irritated that her provocation had not had the expected effects.

"Oh, how rude!" Wickerbottom commented, shaking his head. "That was stupid, Wilson."

"Stupidity is not following my orders!" Wilson replied.

"And by the way, the task for all of you today is simply to go out and collect wood, stones, sticks, minerals and grass. I think that at least you can do that, right?" Wilson said irritably.

"And who's taking Chester?" Maxwell asked, pointing at the little monster, jumping excitedly, eager to walk and help his friends.

"We will." Wilson replied, making Maxwell stagger back.

"Us? And why us?" The magician questioned.

"Because first of all, I want to keep an eye on you to make sure it won't be inconsequential! Secondly, even if swallowing and storing things are basically the only things that this walking chest does, only with that it does more things to me of what you could all do in your entire lives. "

"Tsc ... Okay." Says the magician, holding on to not reply to Wilson's words, while Chester circled the two, running in circles as if there was no tomorrow. Although he didn't want to have to be stuck with the tyrant scientist at all, he had no option, since refusing would just result in the same thing as the previous day and, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he would probably end up defeating Maxwell anyway .

"And one more thing, you will take absolutely nothing but the ax and pickaxe, so that you can acquire the requisite materials! No weapons, no torches and no food!"

"But what if a monster appears, genius?" Willow asked indignantly.

"You guys have an ax and a pick doesn't you?" Wilson replied, irritated.

"These tools don't kill those things efficiently! What if it gets dark if we can't get back to camp? And thanks to your stupid punishment for starvation, some of us will starve if we don't eat soon!"

"Then die!" Wilson screamed. "If a monster shows up, gets dark or gets hungry, die! And try to get back to get the materials!"

"What ?! This is stupid!" Willow continues to protest the scientist's tyranny, although Wilson's severe punishments are not exactly a surprise, she was completely outraged.

"This is my order!" Screamed Wilson. "I was the one who ordered it, so obey it, because here ..." Wilson's tone started to get darker. "My word is law."

"Forgive me, royalty, but I will not obey!" Willow protested.

"Go now!" Wilson screamed, loud enough to make the pyromaniac shrink with the scream, the tyrant scared all survivors of the camp, even Maxwell was a little afraid of Wilson, but he would never admit it, and poor Wes was shaking , he was not acting, the fear was genuine.

Willow sighed. "Whatever!" She said irritably, taking out her ax and pick. "Let's stop this idiocy!"

"I hope so!" Said Wilson, his tone lowering.

"Come on, idiot." The tyrant scientist turned his gaze to Maxwell. "And try to move fast, because I won't wait," said Wilson, shaking Eye Bone, drawing Chester's attention.

Maxwell, having nothing to say, began to follow the scientist.

"I hate him!" Said Webber, looking bleakly down while Wendy followed.

And then, the group spread out, each taking their tools. Nobody was exactly happy to be doing all this, but it's not like they have an option, besides, it was basically routine to have to follow Wilson's strict orders. Maxwell and Wilson in particular were a pair that could not give good results, they were with serious faces, it was very clear that they were not in a good mood, unlike Chester, who followed the two happier than ever.

"Well, let's get started!" Said Wilson. "Take your ax and start cutting the trees!"

Following the scientist's orders, Maxwell draws his ax and heads towards the nearest tree.

Maxwell sighed softly, he really hated having to obey the scientist's orders, but at the moment, he had no other choice, so he immediately started hitting the ax in the trunk.

"My goodness, an eight or eleven year old girl would cut trees more efficiently than you, you worthless." Wilson commented, rolling his eyes impatiently.

Maxwell speeds up a little when he hears that comment, as if taking his anger out on the trunk. His desire was to drive that ax into the scientist's face, but since he couldn't do that now, he just kept cutting the trunk. "I should be grateful that I'm following your orders." Muttered the magician.

The magician sighed again, full of disgust, the magician knew that such an act of violence would mean his own death, Wilson would not allow himself to be hit, and even if he did, someone told the magician that it would be inefficient, that it would not kill the tyrant and that he would still be on his feet to fight back.

However, Maxwell had already noticed that Wilson seemed to have a strange habit of not defending himself in combat, often when monsters appeared, jumped and ran to try to bite or strike the tyrant, he did not defend himself, he simply received the attack and continued to deliver blows against the opponent, it was as if he did not feel pain.

"I shouldn't be grateful that you should do this anyway!" Wilson replied.

"And by the way, you idiot ..." said Wilson, approaching a tree. "This is how you get wood!"

And in a sensational move, the tyrant simply punched a tree, breaking its trunk and knocking it to the ground.

It was impressive, really, even Maxwell was surprised, to break a stiff trunk with his fists, even more so by hitting him once, it was certainly a superhuman feat, but Wilson had already crossed those limits while surviving in this hellish place. "Displayed ..." says Maxwell, finishing cutting a tree, while Wilson collected the results of this show of power.

"I heard that, Maxwell." Wilson said somberly, making Maxwell's eyes widen in fright, the scientist had very good hearing, and that was very worrying, he couldn't conspire against him to knock him off his "throne" while he was around.

"And notice your hypocrisy." The tyrant approached the magician. "Did you call yourself Great Maxwell, and put several statues of yourself in a proud posture all over Constant, and I'm the one who gets exhibited?"

"Tsc ..." The magician had no way of answering this, since it was true, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, so he just goes to the next tree and starts cutting.

The two and the rest of the group continued like this, cutting wood and collecting the materials requested by the leader, the hours were slow to pass, however, it was already getting dark, and this was not even the biggest problem.

Treeguards, several of them.

Due to the great environmental crime that the group was causing, several tree-shaped monsters rose with the intention of punishing and injuring the survivors, the creatures roared and began to march against each one, who were in distant isolated places in the world.

"Don't even think about it, you idiot!" Winnona yelled, seeing a Treeguard approaching.

"Why did I go to obey that asshole?" Willow started to run away from the guardians of the forest. "I should have brought a gun!"

"Treeguards!" Maxwell shouted as he saw the monsters approach.

"It was already expected." Wilson said calmly.

The creatures roared at the same time, and started walking quickly towards the two survivors, making Maxwell run.

"Where are you going, you idiot?" Screamed Wilson.

"Those beasts are going to kill us, you asshole!" The magician screamed as he continued to run. "We should have taken some weapon!"

"We both have axes, you coward! That alone is enough!" Wilson protested, enraged. "But if you want to be a sissy, do something useful and take Chester with you!" the scientist then launched the rattle towards Maxwell, who captured him quickly, making the little monster start to follow him quickly and animatedly, completely disconnected from the terrible situation in which the masters found themselves.

"Well, it's time to collect more wood!" Said Wilson, putting a smile and a somber expression on his face.

The Treeguards approached Wilson, who was already preparing to fight with his ax in hand. In the meantime Maxwell was going away with Chester, it was not the most courageous thing to do, but it was practically suicide to fight so many monsters with just one ax, or so he thought.

The largest of the Treeguards, delivered a powerful blow towards the scientist, who quickly jumped on the monster's arm, and before the forest guard could react, the part of his trunk where his head was located had already been cut with the ax. , and then the monster fell to the dead ground, with its gushing sap, causing its fellowmen to cry out in rage.

Wilson launched his ax towards the arm of the new pack leader, cutting off his arm and forcing sap to spurt again, the creature roared in pain and dealt a blow towards the scientist, who simply held the monster's arm calmly.

The Treequard opened his eyes wide, startled by the calm of the survivor and how he had simply repelled the attack.

"My turn." Wilson said, smiling.

And in a quick movement, the monster's arm had been torn off, forcing the creature to roar once more, but it had been silenced when its own arm was used to hit it and knock it to the ground.

The monsters were increasingly indignant at the scientist's petulance, and continued to roar louder and louder, while Wilson simply dismantled the guardians, either with the ax or with his own hands, he had severed his legs, arms and heads. of the monsters, which fell to the ground, staining the ground, stones and inanimate trees with the sap that was poured from the dead bodies of the creatures, inciting more and more the fury of the horde of Treeguards, whose numbers constantly fall, even in a certain point, at which the monsters lost all motivation to fight when seeing that it was impossible to fight against that man, and began desperately to retreat.

"That was ridiculously easy." Wilson commented, putting a proud smile on his face.

Maxwell, listening to the Treeguards' bestial screams, put a smile of morbid satisfaction on his face. "That idiot is dead."

A silent laugh arrived in the magician's throat, the timbre began to increase ominously, but concern flooded Maxwell's interior, drowning out the pleasure and joy he felt.

He could still be alive, that wretch was hard to kill! It was quite plausible, and frankly, it seemed to be a proven fact that he would still be alive.

And as the magician thought, the screams did not announce the scientist's defeat, quite the contrary, they were the sounds of his victory, of washing by the way. While the magician questioned whether Wilson was alive or not, he collected the remaining resources from the Treeguards, taking everything without any sign of tiredness, even though he had just struggled with several of them.

Upon reaching where the forest massacre had taken place, Maxwell's jaw dropped as far as he could when he saw so many dead guardians on the ground, the ground and everything that was close to the site were drenched in the sap that the creatures gushed in combat.

Wilson kissed his hand and gestured, his mouth and hand were soiled with sap. "Delicious!"

Yes, now Maxwell was absolutely sure, there was no way to beat this tyrant in a direct confrontation, even if everyone in the group got together.

"Ahh ... Maxwell ..." The scientist sighed, happily, his expression was darker than usual, there was a sadistic air in the air ...

"I think we should go back to camp or else, Charlie will kill us." Said Maxwell, trying to cut through the strange weather that was forming.

"We can stay a little longer." The scientist's sinister smile narrowed. "I have to talk to you about a certain subject ..."

"As you may have already guessed, silly magician ..." The tyrant started to approach Maxwell, who was slowly backing up, Wilson was behaving unpredictably. "I have excellent hearing ..."

"And last night ..." Wilson started to smooth his ax, which was still dirty with sap. "I couldn't help but hear the lovely conversation you had with Wickerbottom, I loved hearing you tell the tragedy you call life, but my favorite part of you when you revealed that you were conspiring against me and my authority ... "

A chill passes over Maxwell's body. No, it was not possible that his plans would be crushed so easily, the scientist's hearing was really superhuman, it was even hard to believe. But what the magician feared most was that he was the next victim of the tyrant's ax.

"Calm down." It was all that managed to get out of the magician's mouth.

"Maxwell, the only purpose for me choosing you as my assistant is because I wanted to keep us away from those other idiots, so no one will hear you scream suffering ..." said WIlson, with his sadistic smile intact.

"Let's get this over with," shouted the scientist, and when the magician least expected him, Wilson was already running toward him, and he would almost have hit his neck if he hadn't dodged quickly, the ax had driven into the tree, and had been quickly withdrawn by the scientist.

"There are only two ways out of this dilemma, fool..." Said Wilson, surrounding Maxwell, who quickly pulled out his Dark Sword, which he had brought discreetly. "You either die, or I die."

"Tsc ..." The magician held his sword with both hands, entering a battle position. "I will guarantee that it will be the second."

The two walk in a circle, facing each other with serious and intimidating faces, like two cowboys in a duel to the death. Who would be the first to attack?

Wilson just continued to smile proudly, arousing the magician's fury, his eyes burned with fire, and his teeth gritted with anger.

"You will die, scientist!" With a bestial cry, Maxwell advanced towards his opponent and delivered a powerful blow, which Wilson quickly repelled against the ax, although the scientist was stronger, Maxwell's Dark Sword was stronger than a simple ax.

Maxwell smiled as he saw the smile disappear from Wilson's face, now he really was making an effort to fight. This time, the magician had the advantage.

However, Wilson's focused face became relaxed, and a smirk appeared on the scientist's face, as he pushed Maxwell's sword without an ounce of effort, making the magician's eyes widen, he had been horribly deceived!

"Even with the strongest weapons ..." shouted Wilson, his smile disappearing as he delivered a blow that knocked the magician back, even though he defended himself with his sword. "You don't prevail in a fight against me!"

Wilson continued to deliver blows, forcing Maxwell to retreat, while he desperately tried to defend himself against the scientist.

Even in a tragic moment that Wilson was able to put enough force on the ax to throw the Dark Sword out of Maxwell's reach, which he was soon punched by the scientist.

"You are weak!" Screamed Wilson. "You talk too much, you think too much and you don't fight!" Said the scientist, raising his ax and hitting the magician's leg, it had not been cut, but a large wound had been opened, staining the floor with blood.

The magician had no choice but to lie on the floor, in pain, he would not be able to get up.

"If you don't want worse things to happen to you ..." said Wilson, raising his ax towards the magician's neck. "I suggest you don't go back to the base!"

Maxwell closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what would happen next.

The blow did not come.

Wilson had given up on striking halfway, when he realized it was getting dark, Charlie would show up soon ...

"Next time, idiot ..." said Wilson, narrowing his eyes at Maxwell, in a stern expression. "Think twice and come up with a strategy before trying to fight me!"

The scientist simply turned and picked up Maxwell's backpack, which had been thrown a few inches away. "I'll take that." The tyrant said.

And without much ceremony, Wilson started to build a torch, and lighting it, he took the rattle and began to distance himself from Maxwell's body.

"May Charlie kill you." Said the scientist, as he continued to walk away.

Maxwell raged and gritted his teeth, and slamming his hand on the ground he screamed. "I'm going to KILL you, you bloody bastard!"

Injured and without resources right at dusk, this is certainly a combination that would result in the magician's certain death. He stays on the floor for a few moments, trying to endure the tremendous pain that came from his injury, barely managing to move properly, but he wouldn't die there, no, he couldn't give up before making that tyrant pay. With his remaining strength, Maxwell starts to crawl, using a supportive tree trunk to get up, even though the pain almost holds him to the ground.

The trail of blood that his injured leg left showed his effort to walk, he finally reached for his sword, but Maxwell had fallen to the ground when he bent down to pick it up, however, supporting himself again, he had managed to get up again, and began to use his weapon as a kind of walking stick.

It took a while, but he had found Wilson, he was standing there, holding things in Chester's mouth, this was the perfect opportunity.

"Did you think you got rid of me?" Maxwell said in a deep voice that showed his complete hatefulness, Wilson had not reacted.

And then, the sword had pierced the tyrant's back.

"No, I'm the one getting rid of you!" The magician had taken the scientist's shoulder and pierced the sword even more deeply into Wilson's back, increasing the wound.

When Maxwell thought he had already done enough damage, he released his opponent's shoulder, hoping that he would fall dead on the ground, surprisingly, that was not what happened.

"Weak." Said Wilson, when he turned to face Maxwell, who was perplexed by the scientist's resistance.

"Give it to me here!" Said the scientist, quickly disarming the magician, and then, wounding himself with the Dark Sword, Wilson had pierced himself three times in the belly area with the sword, blood stained his clothes, and he didn't seem to care how hurt he was.

"I'm already used to severe injuries, you idiot." Said Wilson. "You're not, yet!" And then Wilson hit Maxwell's injured leg, this time, severing it completely, making the magician scream in pain.

"I must give you the credit for working so hard to keep fighting me." Wilson commented. "However, I don't know how you intended to face me being so hurt. Well, when you come back from the dead, maybe you have another chance." Wilson looked up.

The night had come.

"Charlie is waiting for you." Wilson said, smiling.

When the scientist was moving away, all the light faded with him, the only remaining light being the tyrant's torch flame, leaving Maxwell in complete darkness.

"It won't be like that next time, scientist." Maxwell said, in pure hatred and low voice.

The magician heard a noise, something was approaching.

"Charlie?" Maxwell looked back.

Wilson, with his powerful hearing, had also heard the noise, and turned back, and immediately afterwards there was a cry.

In the light of the flame, the tyrant can see a stone in the vicinity being smeared with blood.

Well, this is the end.

So Wilson just turned and kept walking towards the camp, while Chester followed, completely disconnected from the barbarity that had just happened.

As the scientist walked, he began to hear several screams and howls from Hounds, he knew exactly what this meant.

"What the hell!" Wilson screamed, starting to run towards the base, he could already see him because of the light of the fire, which revealed that the camp had been completely destroyed by the damn invaders!

The survivors desperately tried to fight the monsters that were in greater numbers, as if those little devil puppies were no longer enough, a few insistent Treeguards had chased the survivors to the camp, and left them with little space to defend themselves, both from the Hounds as the guardians.

When Wilson was finally able to reach the camp, he quickly picked up his Glass Cutter, which was on the floor, next to the chests that had been destroyed.

"Enough!" Wilson shouted with a bestial timbre, all the survivors and even the monsters stopped to observe the leader of the base, with an expression of hatred on his face, and with several holes in his belly area, the same ones that had soaked their clothes with blood .

But even with all these injuries, he was more than ready to go into another battle, the scientist had already gone through much worse. "I'll get this over with!" Wilson says, shortly after advancing on the monsters, who now had their attention on the scientist, as if they knew it was a more dangerous target. He held his Glass Cutter in both hands, ready to go after the creatures.

Wilson was not only smart and strong, he was also athletic, he had tricked the creatures that would go into direct combat for her, while running, he had jumped on the monsters and hit a tree, and propelling himself with his foot, he managed jumping again and with a punch, he had severed the head of a Treeguard, who had fallen on top of some Hounds, killing them crushed, and soon after with an acrobatics, he managed to push the body of the dead guardian over the infernal horde of the other members of the horde.

Besides, the battle had been smooth, the scientist punched and easily killed the monsters, either with punches and kicks or with the use of his weapon, blood and sap, and the remains of the monsters' bodies stained the ground and the surroundings, until there was nothing left.

"This is how you fight these monsters." Said Wilson, removing his weapon from a Hound's head.

The jaws of everyone in the camp fell, Wilson was a formidable warrior, defying him would only lead to the death of the fool who tried to fight him, and that was exactly why they feared him all.

However, before going into combat he already had stomach wounds, and where was Maxwell?

"Mr. Wilson, where's Maxwell?" Wickerbottom asked, she was worried, the magician had not arrived.

"Maxwell, there were setbacks." Wilson replied, with a sinister smile accompanied by a small laugh.

"Setbacks ...? What do you mean?" Wickerbottom asks again, making an expression of notable concern for a moment, seeing the scientist's manic smile and considering that the two were alone, the librarian soon assumed the worst.

"There is no need to worry about that!" Wilson frightens the subject, still with a smile on his face, as if he were satisfied. "That idiot is not going to cause any more problems."

Then everyone opened their eyes wide, realizing the atrocity that the scientist had done.

"You ... you ..." Webber couldn't speak, tears started to come out of the spider boy's eyes.

"You killed him." Said Wendy, in a somber voice, but she was clearly horrified.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and let out another laugh.

"I just crippled him, Charlie was the one who killed him." He replied, shamelessly, as if he were proud of the feat.

Everyone was completely scared, Wilson had left Maxwell to die without any pity or remorse, quite the opposite, for him it was like getting rid of the garbage or ending an obstacle, a completely inhuman thought.

"In my defense." Wilson narrowed his eyes at the outrage of the other survivors. "I heard him last night plotting a way for him and you all stabbed me in the back ..." The scientist started making quotes with his finger "And they abandoned me to die at Constant."

Wickerbottom soon remembers hearing Wilson's words, she did not expect that the scientist would have heard the whole conversation, it did not seem possible ... But it seems that it is not possible to say anything in this place without reaching the tyrant's ears.

"And if you knew all the time and all the ways he tried to kill me, you wouldn't be so outraged!" Wilson commented, becoming visibly irritated. "He was lucky that Charlie removed me from the throne because what I would do to him would be much worse than what I just did!" the scientist had placed great emphasis on "a lot".

"Well, I'll try again." Said a voice, very familiar, making WIlson smile insanely again.

The magician had managed to find a Touch Stone. And there he was, the great and illustrious Maxwell, he held a torch in his hand and his Dark Sword in another, his face formed an expression of pure fury, he was out of control.

Wilson turns slowly until he looks at the magician, letting out a sinister laugh without wanting to speak beforehand. "Ah, are you back already ?!" Says the scientist, with his voice breaking as he spoke, he was definitely no longer healthy. "Then try it! It will only result in your death again and again!"

When the conflict was about to start and the eternal enemies were about to charge each other, Willow and Wickerbottom had stepped in front of the two.

"Maxwell, no!" Willow shouted, stepping in front of the magician and holding him in his chest with both hands. "He's going to kill you!" Although the pyromaniac admired Maxwell's courage in challenging and facing Wilson, she also knew that this would be tantamount to suicide.

"Get out of my way, Willow." The magician replied, making the pyromaniac protest. "No!" the magician snarled. "Don't make me force you to leave!"

"Mr. Wilson, please don't make such an atrocity." Said Wickerbottom, with open arms in front of the scientist.

"Atrocity?" Wilson questioned, his face forming a completely demented expression. "I'm just doing it justice!" The scientist let out a few small laughs as he said these words.

"My boy, please look around! Our camp has been completely destroyed, our food is gone and our equipment is gone too! We cannot spend our time on futile conflicts! " Protested the librarian.

Upon hearing these words, Wilson blinked a few times, both he and Maxwell seemed to be coming to, realizing the reality in which they and their group found themselves.

"And do you think I didn't have a plan B for this?" Wilson questioned, his expression had returned to normal. "Why do you think I sent you to collect so many materials? Come with me, and I will show you something. "

And without further ceremony, Wilson enters the darkness with a new torch, the members of the group were extremely afraid to follow him because of previous events, but there seemed to be no other choice, Maxwell in turn, held his Dark Sword for as long whole, he was still suspicious that the scientist was plotting some trap.

And then, the group opened their eyes wide when they saw a great and incredible monument.

It was a huge fortress! Protected from large stone walls, extremely solid and reinforced, several meters long and wide, in which there were several torches around two wooden doors made from tree trunks, with a lock.

"Much of the material we obtained over the time we spent here at Constant was invested in this installation." Wilson commented, proud of his upbringing. "And with these materials that we collect daily, I will finally be able to finish it!"

The scientist then took a key and stuck it in the lock, unlocking the doors and allowing access to the inside of the wall, Wilson pushed them and as soon as they were completely open, the survivors could see the greatness of the project, there was a huge plantation of grams, berries and even there was a corral for Beef and Koefalants, and in the center of the wall, there was a big wooden house built with refined wood and details of tree trunks, there were also some windows, very similar to Pigmans house, and speaking of them, the facility had been built near a village of those creatures. Next to the windows, there were strangely stairs.

"A facility with many rooms!" Commented Wilson. "With windows equipped with stairs if Willow went crazy and set the house on fire. And not only that, it is completely decorated, and all the food that I collected in my daily hunts is inside in refrigerators! Do you think I would be foolish enough to leave our food in unprotected refrigerators for the Hounds and other monsters to destroy and steal our food? "

Everyone was impressed, even Maxwell, even though he didn't want to admit it. Wilson's orders were always very strict and often very tiring, even seeming to be torture for the survivors, however, the group's efforts were not in vain, and here was, finally, the result of all this hard work. Even though he was rigid and often cruel, Wilson did all this thinking about the survival of the group, and this fortress was proof of that.

"Did you build all this for us?" Questioned Winnona, perplexed by the grandeur of the fortress.

"Yes." Wilson answered simply. "But he won't be!" The scientist with an expression of hatred pointed at Maxwell. "And you also won't be here if you continue with the idea of stabbing me in the back!" He ground his teeth and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Then I will give you two choices, or you will remain by my side and begin to follow my orders with complete purpose and with no questioning, having the reward of receiving food and always having a roof over your hollow heads, or you begin to follow Maxwell's leadership, and thus receive the penance of never being able to return to this stronghold. "

Listening to the alternatives, this could hardly be considered a choice, although everyone wanted to get rid of Wilson's tyranny, they would not survive for long without such a reliable shelter.

"Don't listen to him!" Maxwell protested quickly. "If they come with me, we can survive together, away from his tyranny and influence!"

"Yes, you're right." Wilson said approaching. "You will be able to get rid of me, but I must remember, that all the materials you carry belong to me, so give them to me, and withdraw from my presence into the darkness."

The group members were trapped, if they went with Maxwell, they would have no more materials to survive until daybreak.

"However, as I am a gentleman." Wilson said, smiling, mockingly. "I will give you some advice, everything can serve as food! Since this stick ..." The scientist started to chew the stick, since he arrived in Constant, he was used to eating anything. "Or else ..." WIlson lifted his Glass Cutter, in it, was trapped a spider that he had killed halfway. "A delicious spider." He made a point of looking at Webber while saying this.

And then he just the dead spider's paw and started chewing, while a purple slime came out of the scientist's mouth. "Delicious!"

Webber had opened his eyes wide, he was horrified.

"We will not give you the materials!" Maxwell protested. "They are ours! And we will use them for our survival!"

"Then I will have to kill you all right here!" Wilson replied, smirking.

"Tsc ..." Maxwell is silent for a moment, he was sure it was a bluff, it was not possible that Wilson intended to kill his entire group for something like this, and even then, he wouldn't be able to fight everyone, would he? Well, this is what Maxwell was trying to convince himself of, however, he knew very well what the tyrant was capable of, he could not doubt any possibility.

Everyone knew it was a possibility, however hard it is to believe. Even if everyone came together against him, the scientist's previous struggle proved that numbers don't work against someone like him. And even if they won, they would certainly come out with a lot of losses, so it didn't seem like a very ideal alternative.

"That's right! We will give you the material, my torch will still last a long time, we can find more! Come with me!" Maxwell repeated to his group members. "We will find a way to survive!"

"I'm sorry Maxwell ..." said Wickerbottom, sighing wistfully. "But we have no options, we need to follow the lead of the scientist."

Maxwell sighed, defeated.

"But please, Mr. Wilson, spare the magician's life and forgive him." Said the librarian, approaching.

"I will never forgive you." Wilson replied simply, narrowing his eyes.

"Please, young man, I promise that if you forgive him, I promise that I will be keeping an eye on him and will report you about any suspicious actions."

"You should all do this anyway, it is your obligation." Wilson protested. "But that's right, I'll give you another chance, I'll be able to have fun doing the most stupid, humiliating and dangerous tasks available." The tyrant completed with a smile.

Maxwell's torch had gone out as soon as Wilson had finished speaking.

"Your torch would still last a long time, wouldn't it?" the scientist had snorted. "Well, Wickerbottom has already decided, but what's the rest of the rabble's decision?"

Everyone looked at each other, there was no other option available at the moment, either to accept tyranny, or to die at Charlie's hands.

"We accept." They all responded in chorus, wistfully.

"Great!" The scientist exclaimed. "Follow me!"

And then the group followed the scientist into the strong and resistant refuge, which was lit by thousands of lamps.

"This is something too extravagant." Maxwell commented. "Charlie and Constant's monsters are sure to want to destroy the fortress!"

"They also wanted to destroy our base, didn't they?" Wilson replied. "And guess what? Because of your imbecility and uselessness, they did it! Can't they fight well?"

"And leave that mutt outside!" Said Wilson, looking at Walter.

"But ..." The poor boy tried to protest, while his faithful companion cowered behind him.

"Now." Wilson replied.

Walter sighed and started walking towards the door, with Woby following him, despite the young boy being a fearless boy, both he and his faithful friend were afraid of the scientist.

"Get your meals, they're in the refrigerators." Commented Wilson.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and started toward the refrigerators, but Wilson had stopped Maxwell. "Less you."

"But I ..." Maxwell tried to protest. "Silence. You should be pleased that I allowed you to enter this haven after what you were planning. May it not be repeated!" the scientist's tone of voice worsened severely, making Maxwell withdraw.

After everyone had had enough, Wilson said that everyone should go to sleep, he would have to settle some private matters while he was away, and they all went up the stairs to the first floor that led directly to the rooms of each survivor, Maxwell being the last to go up. , you can see young Willow crying in front of her bedroom door.

In a few moments, the pyromaniac entered the room, such was the suffering that Wilson caused to the other survivors, as much as he never admitted, he really felt sorry for Willow, the scientist saw all the members of the group as sticks, if they didn't bend and obey his commands, he broke them.

Sighing, the magician entered his room and curled up in his sleeping bag, this was not over yet, he would not give up on his plan.

"I'm going to overthrow that tyrant's throne ..." Maxwell said to himself, silently.


	2. Say, Old Pals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some of my OCs will enter, I have a drawing of one of them, but I don't have a drawing of the other, maybe I'll do it someday...
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/desenhisto/art/Dalton-836823729
> 
> And two things, first: I am an amateur artist, so be understandable. Second: In this fanfic, at least in my head, all characters have the normal stature of a person.

Bedtime was undoubtedly the favorite moment of the survivors due to all the tiredness that Wilson provided them, in the land of dreams, they could forget that living nightmare that they were forced to call a leader.

"Wake up useless!" Wilson screamed at the top of his lungs, he held a bucket full of water in one of his hands.

Everyone cringed and opened their eyes in disgust, the hellish routine will start again, Maxwell was the one who was most dissatisfied.

"Get up!" The poor magician's heart raced after the tyrant kicked his bedroom door and screamed, and before he knew it, he was completely soaked, Wilson had poured all the water from the bucket on him.

"Hurry up!" Wilson then threw the bucket at Maxwell's head, making him scream, out of anger and pain.

Already beginning the morning irritated, Maxwell gets up, hand on his head, where he was hit by the bucket. "Come on, come on! No laziness!" Wilson continued to rush the magician, without even giving him space to speak.

The magician withdrew from his room, Wilson had retrieved the bucket and repeated the process, kicked the door of those who had not woken up, and threw the bucket on them if necessary.

"You only know how to sleep ..." Wilson commented bitterly.

"You should also sleep more." Maxwell commented, narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps you would be less unbearable."

"Do you want me to stick your tongue out?" Wilson said, the tone revealed a genuine threat. "Don't think I forgot what happened yesterday."

It was already clear that Wilson would not forget, quite the contrary, it was just the beginning of Maxwell's torture.

"Tsc ..." The magician just grumbles and turns his face away, he was not in the least interested in listening to the tyrant and his threats, besides that answering him would probably result in the threats becoming reality.

“Go down the stairs! We have a lot of work to do! ” Screamed Wilson, pointing to the stairs.

"Can't we stay home today?" Questioned Webber yawning, he was very tired from everything that had happened yesterday. "It's raining!"

"No." Wilson replied, shaking his head in annoyance. “We all have tasks to do! It is the same scheme as yesterday, we will all go individually to look for materials! ”

As expected, the conditions did not matter, even if it was raining pocket knives, even if it was in the literal sense, everyone would have to follow the usual tiresome and painful routine, doing the tasks that Wilson gave them. Even with a new and cozy home, that was not going to change, unfortunately.

"Let me at least get an umbrella." Maxwell protested.

"Without an umbrella." Wilson replied quickly. "Just pick and ax."

"Do you know how much this outfit costs?" Maxwell replied indignantly. "I don't intend to spoil it."

“Get off.NOW.Maxwell.” Wilson narrowed his eyes and said these words one by one, while his threatening tone increased.

"I refuse to leave this house without an umbrella." As the magician headed back to his room, Wilson had taken his jacket by the collar and had taken it from its owner.

"What?" Maxwell exclaimed indignantly. "Give me back!" He screamed as he advanced towards the tyrant to retrieve his elegant outfit, but Wilson had held his neck.

"This belongs to me now." Wilson replied in a cold voice.

"Mr. Wilson, no!" Wickerbottom shouted, running as fast as he could to try to stop the young man from carrying out the turbulence he was planning.

So the scientist just threw the magician down the stairs, making him fall step by step until he reached the floor, he was fine, but he was extremely dizzy.

"And let it not be repeated ..." said Wilson as he snapped his fingers, and then turned to the other survivors. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Everyone was wide-eyed and jaw-dropping, terrified as they trembled.

"No?" Wilson questioned. "Good, because that ..." the scientist raised the magician's jacket to his group, and tore it in half with both hands. "That's what happens to those who disobey my orders."

Meanwhile, Maxwell was getting up at the bottom of the stairs due to Wilson's "little help", and the first thing he saw when he stood up was his jacket being completely torn apart by the scientist, cut in half. "NO!" Maxwell shouted, furious, but it was too late.

Wilson simply turned to the magician, Maxwell's eyes were wide, completely discredited with what he had seen, but it didn't take long for him to narrow them and his teeth to start grinding, forming a horrible and frightening frown. Oh, Maxwell wanted so badly to kill him now ...

The scientist just narrowed his eyes and smiled, with a proud expression and a mocking smile, and then, he reached out and let what was left of Maxwell's jacket fall to the magician's hands, who as soon as he took them, squeezed them as if he were squeezing the tyrant's heart.

"See Walter!" Wilson said in a loud voice. "Refined silk for the filth produced by your dog!"

The day had barely started and Maxwell already wanted to drive an ax into the scientist's forehead, but what a beautiful start. Well, unfortunately that is not very possible at the moment, so Maxwell just keeps his anger, lamenting the loss of his expensive and elegant outfit. One day, that tyrant will pay.

Wilson came down the stairs, still with that mocking smile as he continued to look at Maxwell, with that same air of pride and contempt.

"We will." The scientist called. "We have a lot to do."

The whole group sighed, and started down the stairs while Maxwell got up, he watched as he continued to squeeze what was left of his wonderful clothes, it was ruined, it shatters, it was wretched!

"He destroyed my jacket!" Maxwell said aloud, unable to contain himself.

"My dear, calm down." Said Wickerbottom, approaching the magician. "He destroyed his clothes, not his dignity."

"Precisely." Wilson commented, leaning against the door. "How am I going to destroy something he doesn't even have?"

"Tsc ..." Maxwell looked at Wilson with an expression of pure anger, while the scientist just waited at the door with a confident smile, he never tired of mocking the poor magician. At that moment, Maxwell wanted to punch that scientist out of his face with a punch, but he knew very well that he couldn't do it, so contain his anger for now.

"We will!" He called Wilson, turning and walking through the door, into the storm with lightning, thunder and lightning.

"Come on, if we keep him waiting, he'll drag us out." Commented Wickerbottom, following the scientist.

Maxwell looked at what was left of his jacket again, until he sighed, the anger had been replaced by tired, he couldn't take it anymore. With nothing to do, he simply threw his torn clothing on the floor and started toward the door.

The survivors followed the scientist to the large entrance doors of the long, sturdy stone wall, Wilson put the key in the lock, and as soon as the doors were opened, the group left their strong and safe haven.

And then, the earth shook.

Something was approaching.

All the survivors opened their eyes and opened their mouths, except for Wilson, he had narrowed his eyes and put a wide smile on his face. It could be...?

The cry accompanied by the approaching creature answered everything.

"It's a Moose!" Screamed Woodie.

"The right is Goose!" Maxwell protested.

"Stupid creature ..." Wilson rolled his eyes, disappointed. He was expecting a much more violent monster!

"This stupid creature can destroy our entire fortress, scientist." Maxwell replied bitterly.

"First of all, Maxwell ..." He said narrowed his eyes monotonously. "It is my fortress." The scientist had emphasized his ownership.

"And secondly, all monsters are pathetic to me, both Charlie and you don't know how to create or pose real threats." Wilson commented, laughing.

"Did you hear that, Charlie?" Screamed Wilson, looking up at the sky. "The monsters you send to face me are just as pathetic and weak as your unhappy boss!" the scientist pointed at Maxwell.

And again, Wilson was never tired of making fun of the magician, he was clearly enjoying it, unlike Maxwell, who was increasingly furious at the tyrant's behavior.

"But one thing I must give you credit for!" The scientist screamed again. "You got rid of that fret! Frankly, my dear, if you were in a relationship, you understand now that a woman deserves better than this cheating scoundrel who has betrayed your trust." Wilson's smile grew more and more.

"Tsc ..." The magician gritted his teeth, clearly furious. His patience was wearing thin, he couldn't take Wilson's stupid smile anymore.

It's done, it's damned done!

Maxwell drew his Dark Sword, he didn't care if Wilson was stronger, more resistant or more experienced than he or anyone else, that idiot was going to die NOW!

However when Maxwell approached, the scream of the big monster caused Maxwell to lose his balance and fall to the ground, while hurling his Dark Sword away due to the fall, while Wilson remained standing, holding his Glass Cutter tightly while that smug smile continued. stamped on your face.

"Well, let's get started!" Said Wilson, raising his Glass Cutter towards the gigantic monster.

It seemed that fate had once again prevented the magician from doing his longed-for justice.

While Maxwell gets up and goes to retrieve his sword, the monster approaches, and soon everyone there prepares to fight.

The monster, as if it knew it had been called a stupid creature by the tyrant, continued to jump and run towards the camp leader, and after getting close enough, dipped its head at high speed to try to attack it with its horns.

"Very slow!" Screamed Wilson, jumping over the head of the gigantic monster. "First, I must disorient the stupid creature." He remained a scientist, striking the creature on the head, leaving it confused. The monster paced up and down, dizzy.

"Second, I must blind the creature!" The scientist spun his Glass Cutter and launched it over one of the Moose / Goose's eyes, causing the monster to scream again, while blood gushed from his injured eye, Wilson quickly retrieved his weapon and repeated the process, injuring the monster again.

"Third, I must weaken the creature!" Said Wilson, punching the monster's horns, breaking them with his punches. The creature was furious with such disrespect, and in a desperate act, started to run everywhere, hurt and angry. She was going towards the fortress wall.

All the survivors who were too impressed with Wilson's combat experience just watched with their mouths open, the scientist easily fought the monster, however, they had to run away, the monster was going towards them!

Wilson just smiled when he saw the wall approaching.

Moose / Goose hit the wall head on, and was even more disoriented.

"Fourth, I must take down the creature." Said Wilson, jumping from the monster, who was completely dizzy again, he walked from side to side, giving the perfect opportunity for the scientist to stick his Glass Cutter in one of his legs, then he punched it, making Moose / Goose again. With the support of his Glass Cutter, he jumped towards the other leg, and punched it.

The creature screamed for the last time and fell to the ground, too weak to continue fighting.

And again, a fearsome monster was defeated by the tyrant with ease, it was always amazing how he managed to fight with such dangerous beings and leave without any scratches.

"Ridiculously easy." Wilson commented, still smiling.

"Ridiculously easy, he said." Willow commented, rolling his eyes as he stroked his head.

"I've never seen a Moose beat so easily, eh!" Woodie commented, approaching the passed out monster. "What do you think we should do with him, Lucy?"

"I already told you the right thing is Goose!" Maxwell protested.

"Damn it." Wilson narrowed his eyebrows. “We wasted time on this game! Come on, go get the requested materials! I have to resolve some particular things ... ”

"The rain is intensifying, scientist." Maxwell commented. "You should reconsider that we should stay at home."

"Shut up, old man condemned by the Devil!" Wilson shouted suddenly, startling all the survivors present. “I didn't ask you if the rain is intensifying, moron! I don't care if the rain is getting stronger! You are not sugar! ”

It seemed that they had no choice, even in the rain they would have to go, since refusing would only make Wilson angrier and madder, and it seemed that he was almost at his limit.

And then Wilson turned and started to distance himself from the group to lock the doors of the wall, so that nobody would enter the house while he was away, and soon, he started to distance himself again, to do his personal affairs, with nothing left to do , the group started wandering around Constant, looking for materials.

"Did you see what he did to that monster?" Asked Walter. "That was incredible!"

"And you still wanted to face him." Winona said, looking at Maxwell with a frustrated expression, she really distinguished him for what he had done with Maxwell. "You're an idiot."

"Hey." Willow approached Winona. "He doesn't deserve to be despised, he deserves to be praised as brave for wanting to face that asshole." The pyromaniac protested.

"It's more of a suicide, yes." Winona replied.

"I was trying to help you guys!" Maxwell protested. "I was trying to save you!"

"And you didn't make it!" Protested Winona. "Just as you didn't manage to save Charlie, and you didn't even help her."

"You were a useless Maxwell, and you still are." Winona continued, turning her back on the magician and distancing herself from the group.

"I ..." When Maxwell tried to protest, he felt a burning sensation in his mind, on the back of his neck, and on his back, he felt something holding his neck, they were like hands that prevented his soul from screaming that he was sorry, that he tried to help. It was an overwhelming sensation.

"He was just naive." Protested Wickerbottom, approaching the magician, stroking his back gently. "We all make mistakes, and we deserve forgiveness."

Winona just snorted and turned to look at Maxwell and the librarian. "I want to take that big, sticky nose from him and break it!" the worker then turned around again and once again started on her way.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell." Said Wickerbottom, stroking the magician's hair.

"It's all right." Maxwell replied.

And then, all the other survivors started to break up, only Maxwell and Willow remained standing in that place, the magician was reflective and melancholy. His sins consumed him with such impetus.

"Hey, Maxwell." Willow approached the magician.

"Yes?" He was still looking down.

The pyromaniac just hugged the magician, making his eyes widen.

As much as Maxwell's proud and proud side wanted to tell Willow to let him go, the injured sensitive side screamed for neatness.

The magician simply wrapped his arms around the pyromaniac's body.

Willow's clothes were stained as his tears flowed.

"I have always admired your petulance with him." Willow commented, smiling.

When the two broke up, Maxwell was already feeling a little better. "Thank you."

"Do you still think about facing him?" Willow asked.

"Yes." The magician replied, his face was serious. "I will not give up until he is bleeding on the floor and in pain!"

"Hey, let's take it easy." Willow commented, smiling. "Let me help you!"

"What...?" This was certainly unexpected, Maxwell did not think he would hear something like this, he thought he would be alone in this, especially after so many cruel threats from the tyrant, but those words seemed to prove otherwise.

"We both know that alone you will not be able to take him down." Willow continues. "So, let me help you!"

"I don't know how you could help me Willow. And you know, Wilson is not a merciful man, he is a cold, aggressive, cruel man, and quite frankly ... his personality is wicked." Maxwell replied dryly. This made Willow smile, he was going back to being that annoying old man she knew.

"I have my tricks, mate." Willow replied, narrowing his eyes and smiling smugly. "You have always, always, always been right to never give up on confronting him, and if that sucker doesn't know how to die, let's teach him!" the face of the pyromaniac turned into an evil face, while her tone became somber, which awoke a small smile on the magician's face.

"I see we are on the same page, then." Says the magician, smiling, it looked like he had found a valuable ally for his plan. "Well, if so, then I accept your help."

"But it will still be difficult." Maxwell added quickly. "He is a cunning man."

"Don't worry, I already have several ideas on how we can end it." Willow replied. "How about we lock him in the shelter, set him on fire and let him die burnt in the flames?"

"Uh ..." Maxwell, even though he was expecting it in some way, was a little scared, it wasn't a bad idea, quite the opposite, but it seemed that she only thought about fire. "Well, I don't doubt that monster would survive something like that, and besides, that place has some ways of handling fires, doesn't it?"

"Damn it! It is true!" Willow replied, irritated. "It seems like he's always three steps ahead of anyone!"

“What if we knocked him out and locked him underground? Eventually his materials would run out and he would die at Charlie's hands! ” Willow suggested again.

"He would probably unlock himself at the base of the punch ..." replied the magician, with a hand on his chin and a thoughtful expression on his face. He was already well aware of the scientist's absurd skills, none of which would work, for sure. "I think we are going to need a more complex plan, something he would never have expected."

"Besides, Charlie wouldn't do much damage to him." The magician added. “Once, I locked him up in a world devoured by night, Charlie was constantly chasing him, and whenever she bit or scratched him, he always screamed. "Bite and scratch more, because there is still very little!" or else “It’s delicious! Continues!"

It was difficult to think of a plan that would work on the tyrant, he had already survived so many dangerous situations that it was scary.

"Well, let's think about something as we walk." Maxwell commented. "As much as we want to withdraw his authority, if we don't obey him, we will end up dead before we can execute any plan."

And then they started walking, gathering materials grudgingly while Willow continued to hand out plans to defeat the tyrant.

"What if we leave to die frozen in the winter without materials? What if we launch it into a volcano? What if we blow it up? What if we use Bigfoot to crush it?" The pyromaniac questioned as she followed Maxwell.

"Somehow, he would survive all this ..." said the magician, already tired of hearing so many ideas, but he did not stop listening, since he might end up thinking something that might work.

Willow sighed, she was running out of ideas.

"But what if ..." The pyromaniac cannot finish speaking after hearing a loud noise, accompanied by the darkening of the sky, which had become black as coal, and the appearance of a portal between the clouds, extremely gray, which lightning streaked everywhere, hitting vegetation and starting several fires. The large fire that had been released had put a smile on Willow's face, but it did not last long after she and the magician noticed two figures falling from the strange phenomenon.

One of the figures constantly shouted, "I'm going to die!" He shouted shortly afterwards, as she fell quickly towards the ground.

Willow and Maxwell without wasting a lot of time, ran out towards those people, they were two men, one of them had his hand on his head and his eyes were closed. "I died! I died, I died, I died, I will die, I already died! ” He said, desperate.

"Say pal, you don't look very well ..." commented Maxwell, frowning.

"Jesus, is it you?" Said the man who thought he was dead, by his look, was quite dizzy.

"Not exactly...?" The magician responds, seeing that this guy didn't seem to be thinking very clearly at the moment.

"Not exactly? As well?" Questioned the man, apparently, he had blurred vision. "Strange, I didn't think you would wear a shirt, pants and dress shoes, and I didn't expect your hair to be so short."

And then, the poor guy's vision was back to normal, he no longer saw Maxwell dimly.

"Oh, you are not who I thought you were." Said the man getting up, while the other remained lying on the floor, apparently had passed out. "My name is Dalton."

"Dalton?" Maxwell's eyes widened, he was confused, all survivors who were imprisoned at Constant had their names beginning with the letter "W", how had he stopped here?

Meanwhile, the other survivors had arrived, surrounding the strangers who had fallen into Constant.

"Hi!" Said Webber, quickly approaching the stranger, making him scream.

"Demon!" Screamed Dalton, while pointing at the spider boy, the desperate glasses fell from his face as he lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

"Calm calm!" Maxwell said, helping Dalton to his feet, while he was still shaking as he looked at the poor spider boy, who was sad and confused to be called a demon.

“How can I be calm? I ended up in hell! ” Dalton screamed desperately, forcing Maxwell to slap his face. "Calm down, man!" the magician held the man by the tie. “Technically you are in hell, but technically you are not! You are in a world called "Constant!"

"But what is he?" Questioned Dalton, he was still nervous, but he was starting to calm down.

"He's called Webber, he's a spider boy." Maxwell replied, letting go of Dalton. "And he doesn't like to be called a demon, frankly, I don't think anyone does."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Dalton, looking at Webber. "I never thought I'd see anything like you in my life, so I got scared."

"Okay ..." said Webber, he was still a little upset, but at least Dalton had apologized.

"But still, can someone explain to me who you are and what the hell is Constant?" Dalton questioned, looking at all the survivors.

Maxwell sighed, only he was able to properly explain what Constant was, but he really wasn't in the mood to do this. "Well, let's take care of the introductions first." he said, approaching. "My name is..."

"Maxwell." Dalton replied, making everyone's eyes widen, the stranger knew the magician's name.

"How do you know that?" Maxwell questioned.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere, I saw your posters on several walls in the big city." Replied the man.

Maxwell can sigh with relief. "And this is Willow." The magician pointed to the pyromaniac. "She likes to ignite things, so be very careful when talking to her."

"Some things are much more beautiful when they're on fire." Willow commented, with a smile and a somber tone of voice, as he looked at Dalton, making him cringe in fear.

"I suppose we'll be fine then, because I can't touch something without it breaking or catching fire." Answered.

"Oh, this is an interesting skill!" Willow says, looking honestly interested, as if Dalton's comically clumsy way was a talent.

"It's more of a curse ..." Dalton commented, unlike the pyromaniac, he didn't seem at all happy with his "ability", for obvious reasons.

"It can't be that bad." Commented Woodie, approaching.

"In fact, it is much worse." Dalton replied. "Do any of you have something expendable for me to demonstrate how hellish this is?"

Woodie then offered him a stone, nothing had happened after Dalton held it, and then he simply passed the stone to his other hand.

"Nothing happens ..." The magician had his eyes down, being extremely skeptical about what Dalton had said, but everyone's eyes widened when he saw the stone break from nothing.

"One second." Said Dalton.

And the stone magically started to catch fire.

Everyone was impressed, Dalton wasn't really lying, it was such a disastrous feat that it was impressive, and Willow seemed more interested than ever.

"How did you do it?!" Asked the pyromaniac, as if she were watching a magic show.

"I dont know." Dalton threw the burning stone back. "I just know that I can't lift a finger without causing an accident ..." While the man was speaking, a big fire had formed behind him, the stone had hit a tree that was very close to many others. "What a burning smell ..."

"Uh ... friend, you should look back." Maxwell said, pointing slightly in the direction of the fire that Dalton hadn't even noticed yet, until he turned and saw the flames spread through the forest. "Oh dear…" Dalton's eyes widened when he saw what his bad luck had caused this time, while Willow was getting more and more excited, it seems that the two really would get along.

"My goodness!" Willow shouted. "Maxwell, I hardly know and I already love this guy!"

Dalton had his hand on his face, covering his eyes, while the fire continued to spread. “Ah, God. This is embarrassing! ”

"We will continue with the presentations." Maxwell said.

"Skinny man is clumsy!" Wolfang screamed, hitting Dalton on the back, making him scream as his glasses popped out of his face again, as he fell to the floor again. "Sorry, Wolfang is powerful!"

"Oh no. Not that skinny story again. They kept pestering me at school because of my body. ” Commented Dalton, his face on the grass. "Looking on the bright side ..." He lifted his face off the floor. "The grass didn't catch fire."

And at that very moment, somehow, a little smoke begins to come out of the grass, where Dalton's face was resting. Soon this smoke increases, and flames start to spread across the grass. "I shouldn't have spoken ..." Dalton says, moving away from the spreading fire more and more.

Dalton coughed. "Let's continue."

"Hey, friend!" Said Woodie, approaching Dalton. "Whenever you need you can talk to me, I also have my dark torments." The woodcutter's expression became melancholy, but quickly returned to normal. "However, I believe that Lucy and I can help you with this, eh?"

"Who is Lucy?" Dalton questioned.

"This wonderful wonder!" Said Woodie, raising his ax. "I love her!" Woody affectionately kissed his longtime friend.

"We all have heavy burdens to carry, but all burdens are brought on by a greater evil, called life." Said Wendy, approaching Dalton.

"What a depressing thought, my little one." Said Dalton, kneeling. “Tell me, since when did you start having such thoughts? Do not come from a happy soul or a healthy mind, have you been experiencing difficulties recently? ”

"Since I understand myself by people." Wendy replied darkly.

"I hope we can work together, you and me, so that we can work this out." Dalton replied, standing up.

"Greetings young man, I am Wickerbottom." The librarian approached the boy. "Those are Warly, and your faithful friend Woby, that is Warly, Wes and Wigfrid."

"Nice to meet them!" Dalton said, waving, an act in which Wes responded instantly. After finishing waving, Dalton put his hand on his shoulder, and narrowed his eyebrows when he saw the mime repeat the action.

"Are you imitating me?" Dalton asked, pointing to Wes, who continued to repeat the man's actions.

“Okay, he's imitating me! I hope he won't be able to imitate my bad luck either, or else this world will end in flaming pieces! ”

"And besides, I ..." Dalton's eyes widened when he noticed Winona approaching, the boy's chin dropped, and a small amount of drool accumulated in the corner of his mouth.

"What's up buddy? How are you?" Winona questioned, approaching.

Words could not get out of the boy's mouth, all that came out of his mouth were incomprehensible murmurs, making everyone narrow their eyes, confused. Dalton, realizing the situation, coughed, wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, and made a reference similar to the one Maxwell did, before starting his magic shows. “Greetings, luv! I feel splendid, how about you? ”

"But what is this conversation, Dalton?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. "You barely know her and are you calling her love?"

Dalton's cheeks turned red and he opened his eyes wide, ashamed. "Please don't think nonsense! It's just a common friendliness in England."

"Ah, I see ..." Said the pyromaniac, who even said that was still a little suspicious of Dalton's actions, but decides to let it go.

The passed out man started to move and let out some incomprehensible murmurs.

"Ah, finally!" Dalton smiled and turned to look at his fall mate. "He is waking up!"

The man was on his face, he raised his face and started rubbing his head.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the man's opinion. He was slightly like Wilson, his face was square in shape, similar to Dalton's, however, his hair was extremely similar to that of the tyrant, except that he was smaller and there was no third tip of hair.

"Where am I?" Questioned the man as he stood up. He wore an elegant black suit, accompanied by a beautiful bow tie and a blue dress shirt, his pants were dark gray in color, and his shoes were black.

"Hello Newton!" Greeted Dalton, approaching the man. Apparently, they were friends.

"Dalton? Where are we, and who are these people?" Newton questioned, narrowing his eyebrows, he was very confused.

"If I'm not mistaken, we are in a world called Constant!" Dalton replied. "And these, are survivors of this place, I suppose."

Newton raised his hand and gave the strangers a slight wave.

"Greetings." Maxwell said, taking the lead from the other survivors and introducing himself first. "My name is Maxwell, you are Newton, right? Well, welcome to Constant." Despite having just met these two, Maxwell was already thinking about how they could be great allies in his revolution against Wilson, since they hadn't even met him yet. 0 However, Newton's slight resemblance to the tyrant worried the magician a little, but well, it must be just printing.

"Thank you." Newton replied, smoothing his arm, timidly.

"Newton, later I will introduce you properly, I suppose now is the time to talk about us!" Said Dalton, approaching his friend. "Newton and I are scientists! We were two of the most notorious students at the school we studied at, although it is practically useless, considering our comprehensive knowledge of the universe and everything that fills it."

"Scientists, are you?" Maxwell commented, just hearing that he already remembered Wilson, but he decides to let it go, after all, they could be of great help in his plan. "I understand..."

"And how did they get here?" Willow asked, approaching.

"Well, Newton and I decided to visit his brother, a great old friend of both of us, who, due to family disagreements, immigrated from England to the United States so that he could acquire the freedom to revolutionize the world, not just the scientific one , but the world as a whole, with its extraordinary mind, since its relatives neglected its intellect. " Dalton replied.

"A friend...?" Maxwell asked, wanting to know more, with a certain specific concern in mind. "Who would he be?"

"The most intelligent and gentleman man I have ever met." Said Dalton. "Wilson Percival Higgsbury."

"Wilson ...?" As soon as he heard that name, a chill went through Maxwell's entire body. They were friends of the tyrant. The magician was already considering this possibility, but he didn't want to believe it, it was the worst alternative, but there was no way. It seems that his plan would face some difficulties.

"Yes." Dalton replied smiling, he looked quite excited. “I am proud to have you as my best friend."

"Our best friend." Newton added quickly.

"We are a trio of best friends." Dalton said.

Oh no, that sucked, it was certainly horrible for Maxwell's plan, if the two of them allied themselves with the tyrant everything would be more difficult for the magician, his strategy would fall apart, and that was likely, since the three were not only known, they were best friends. However, an idea passes through the magician's mind, calming his despair for a moment: Even though they are friends, perhaps they will join Maxwell after seeing the true tyranny of his former companion, they probably would not agree with the scientist after experiencing his behavior. for themselves, there was still hope!

"The most intelligent and gentleman you have ever met?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. "With all due respect Dalton, we know Wilson and he is a cane ..." The pyromaniac cannot finish talking, Maxwell had put his hand over his mouth.

"Shh ..." Only that came out of Maxwell's mouth, while Willow tried to pull the magician's hand away.

"How rude, Maxwell." He rebuked Dalton, however, his tone was gentle. "This is not how a lady should be treated."

"If you only knew how inconvenient it can be at times." Maxwell replied, he could not allow Willow to spoil his plan.

"But let her speak!" Dalton insisted. "It looked like something important!"

"Ah, but it wasn't, I guarantee you." Maxwell said, as he raised his eyebrows discreetly at Willow, as if he were trying to communicate to her to follow the magician's plan.

"Well, continuing." Said Dalton. "As we embarked in the United States, we started looking for information about Wilson's whereabouts, but none of those we interrogated gave us satisfactory answers, he was like a ghost in the country, we started traveling from state to state looking for our friend while we put ads on the walls , so that they would contact us if he was spotted, but he was just nowhere to be found. "

"However, on this very day, we received a call, someone would have spotted Wilson several times entering and leaving a wooden cabin in the mountains, far from the big city. We asked for the coordinates and took notes, then we started our journey, and when we got there, we called Wilson suddenly, but there was no answer, but Newton discovered that the door was open, so we entered the cabin, but there was no one at home, we called Wilson by name as we went up the stairs to the third floor, and we were surprised to see a giant machine.

Oh, that machine.

"At first." Said Newton. "We were happy, Wilson had not given up his desire to be a great scientist and inventor, and when I noticed that there was a lever attached to that invention, I couldn't resist the temptation and curiosity manifested, the machine let out some sounds and its mechanisms have been activated, and then ... the only thing I can remember is hearing Dalton's scream, and seeing something grabbing me by the trunk and pulling me down, before I lose consciousness.

Now it was explained how they got here.

So they ended up here? "Maxwell asked, his hand on his chin and a thoughtful expression.

"Yes." Dalton replied, placing his hands on his hips. "And now that I think about it, your face is a lot like the machine." The scientist narrowed his eyes, he was clearly suspicious. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you?"

"What?" Said Maxwell, pretending an indignant tone of voice. "I have nothing to do with this, my dear, we are all stuck here, each with their own reasons."

"Forgive me, mate." Dalton's tone softened a little. "But as a scientist, I must remain skeptical until I find satisfactory evidence that proves your innocence. I have a good perception, that machine looked like your face. I am not accusing you, but I cannot deny the possibility that you are the guilty of my friend's disappearance. "

"... Okay, I can't blame you, you can't trust anyone, can you?" The magician said, however much he wanted to deny it, it was more than Dalton's right to suspect him, since he didn't even know him well, so he just decided to let it go.

"I must congratulate you, for being able to remain skeptical about certain things ..." said a voice, known to everyone present. Dalton and Newton opened their eyes wide when they saw the figure.

There he was, the illustrious, Wilson Percival Higgsbury.

It was just talking about him ... The magician thought, but of course he would appear, it is clear that the tyrant would come to check, it is as if just saying his name was already a summons, it was enough to say and Wilson would appear.

"Wilson!" Dalton and Newton screamed simultaneously, and ran towards the third scientist, who just raised his hand.

"Stop." He said. "This is no time for that."

"Since when are you here?" Maxwell asked.

"Long time ago." Wilson replied smiling, smugly. "And now it's my turn to speak!"

"Answering your question, Dalton, yes, he is to blame for all this!" Said the tyrant, looking at his best friend. “He tricked me, he made me build that stupid machine! And then, damn dark arms dragged me into this world as they did you two! And he cheated, almost everyone present, only a few did not fall into his clutches, but fell into the clutches of his assistant, Charlie, the current ruler of this world. We must all blame these two because of the misfortune we have encountered! ”

And it is clear that the tyrant would end any vestige of trust that the two new survivors had with the magician, that was to be expected. Maxwell has no way of refuting it, since everything he said was technically true, and the others would probably confirm all of that.

"That's true?" Dalton asked, turning to look at Maxwell.

The magician just sighed. "Yes it's true."

"Well, there is no more reason to be skeptical about this, then." Dalton commented, his tone showing that he was starting to get angry.

"So, what now?" Newton asked. "How do we get home?"

"We will work on this." Wilson answered simply.

"Well, know Dalton." Said Willow approaching the scientist. "That Wilson is no saint! He is a cruel and merciless tyrant, he is a real scoundrel!" The pyromaniac screamed while giving this speech, she was outraged at the way Wilson had treated everyone lately.

"What?" The scientist with suspenders widened his eyes, just like Newton, Wilson just kept a stern look on his face. "That's impossible! Wilson is the most courteous man I know!" Dalton protested.

"So you don't know him anymore!" Willow continued, but the two did not seem to be going with this conversation, it was not possible that their best friend from years and years of friendship had become someone like that.

"He's a rascal and a bully!" Willow added.

Wilson smiled shamelessly. "You forgot that I am also a scoundrel, cynical, shameless, wretch,sycophant."

"Anything else?" The tyrant questioned, looking at Willow as if he expected more insults, but it seems that the pyromaniac had exhausted her curses.

"I know I did horrible things, Higgsbury." Maxwell commented. "But that is not justified as an atrocity that you do."

"I fought, cursed, contradicted, disrespected, stole and killed, I admit." Wilson answers. "But being cold in this world is necessary for your own solutions, I will not hesitate to leave you all broken and cracked to survive, if I am, the world you created forced me to be. I have been in this hell for years of my life, and you will spend years of your miserable lives with me if you don't work together! "

"Into the silence of the deepest level of the deepest of hell you added me!" Wilson commented, his tone becoming darker and darker. "And I will never forget this."

"Over the years, at Constant." Maxwell narrowed his eyes. “I noticed, you were beginning to take sadistic pleasure in dismantling as creatures of the world, both dangerous monsters and weak and pathetic creatures. I've seen you kill and disembowel, Mr. Higgsbury, your cruel habits are not new! "

"I do only what is necessary for certain." Wilson continued, maintaining the same serious expression and tone of voice. "Even if that necessary to cruel."

"Wait ..." Dalton's eyes widened, his tone was shaky. "Wilson, did you really do these things?"

Wilson just looked at Dalton, not with a threatening look, just apathetic, he had no remorse for what he had done. He just nodded his head positively.

"But don't worry, Dalton, you and Newton, as my friends, will be exempt from the punishments I will apply." The tyrant commented. "As for the rest of you, if you want to continue to have your heads attached to your necks, follow my orders, or else ..." The scientist scraped his glass cutter around his neck, bleeding open.

"Tsc ..." Maxwell just clenches his fists, clearly frustrated by the situation. It was unfair for the two to get away with the tyrant's harsh punishments while the others suffered, but Maxwell couldn't do anything for now, if not ... Well, Wilson has already shown what would happen to him.

Dalton was still discredited, as was Newton. They could not believe that their friend they thought they knew so well had become someone like that.

"Ahh, Maxwell ..." Wilson smiled smugly. "I love it when you do these expressions, they demonstrate how subtle you can't be! What is it, Maxwell ...?" The smile was growing and becoming something psychopathic. "Are you going to try to stop me? Are you going to try to kill me?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Besides being a murderer, have you become a masochist?" Shouted Dalton, horrified.

"This is nothing, Dalton!" Wilson replied, his face contorted to turn into his usual scowl. "I usually scratch my back with sharp things too!"

"What?" Dalton could not understand, his friend seemed less and less healthy every moment that conversation took place. "Wilson ... what happened to you?"

"He's gone crazy, Dalton." Willow replied bitterly. "My condolences."

"How did this happen...?" Dalton wondered. "Is this place so horrible ?!"

"Ah, you have no idea." Wilson replied, still serious. "If you're going to blame someone, blame the stupid little magician over there." The scientist pointed to Maxwell, who was surprised to be blamed once again for everything. "He who brought me here."

The fumbler just sighed. He just didn't know what to think, and he picked up a rock and started throwing it high, and then threw it nearby. He was frustrated.

Dalton paled when he heard a bestial scream coming soon after, he screamed in despair when he saw that a giant spider was approaching.

"My good God!" He screamed, falling to the floor again.

"It's a Spider Queen!" Cried Wilson.

"Why are they so big?" Dalton shouted, desperate.

Dalton starts to move away, crawling quickly to a safe distance, unlike Wilson, who was approaching the beast slowly while snapping his fingers, as if he was not afraid at all.

"Wilson, get out of there!" Newton shouted "This thing is going to kill you!"

Hearing this, the scientist starts to laugh. At first, a low laugh, but it soon escalates to a manic laugh. Everyone stares at him while he laughs for a few moments, until he stops and takes on the serious expression from before. "Quite the contrary, Newton ..." Wilson quickly pulls out his Glass Cutter, spinning it for a second, as if showing off, and then points it directly at Spider Queen. "I'm going to kill this thing."

The creature screamed, and a broken smile appeared on the scientist's face, he was loving it. "Oh yes?" The smile only increased when he saw other spiders approaching, following his queen.

Wilson simply stuck his Glass Cutter first in one of the creature's eyes, making it roar again, while some spiders concentrated on biting the scientist's body, making it bleed, but he just smiled and stayed calm!

"Tasty!" He screamed, while he had removed his weapon from the monster's eye, and cut off one of his paws.

Dalton and Newton were horrified by the scene, Wilson was being bitten by thousands of spiders, and he just didn't care, as if he didn't feel the slightest pain, if it were them, they would be squeaking and running from side to side until the death.

The survivors were unable to continue watching the tyrant's fight with the monster, because other spiders were coming towards them! Dalton and Newton floundered and ran back and forth.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" Dalton screamed desperately, looking from side to side, while some spiders continued to follow him. Finally, the clumsy man managed to find an ax.

"It will have to do!" Shouted Dalton, taking the gun. "Get ready spiders!" He shouted, raising the ax upwards. "What scientific discoveries can I make when I dissect them?"

And then, the ax simply broke and fell to the ground, starting to catch fire, causing even the spiders to widen their eyes at the sound of crickets.

Everyone was still desperately trying to defend themselves from monsters with their axes, but it was like a storm of spiders, the more they killed, the more they appeared.

"Mighty Wolfgang cannot handle crowds!" The strong man screamed, he was surrounded by spiders.

"Somebody please help me!" Screamed Newton, he was trying to defend himself against monsters using a stick. "These creatures are crowding! We are going to die!" He shouted, desperate.

"Finally." Said Wendy, in a somber tone, while smiling at the possibility.

As more spiders were defeated, more appeared, it was as if it were an infinite source of monsters made just to torture the poor survivors.

On the other side of the battlefield, Wilson was destroying the spider queen, as if he were just an ordinary monster like any other, he already had several paws of her as if divided from bread, had no difficulty in fighting that beast.

"My God! Where did it go?" Screamed Dalton, running in despair, the clumsy widened his eyes and shouted excitedly when he saw something thrown among the bushes ...

Meanwhile, Willow and Maxwell were trapped, while the spiders kept going and kept crowding, and they were already tired of fighting.

"Hey! Stupid spiders!" Everything stopped, when they heard Dalton scream, in his hand, he held something strange, it looked like it was a kind of syringe.

"I want you to know one of my most notorious inventions! I call him Litte Doc!" Said Dalton, aim the stranger towards a spider. "See what he can do!"

Then, a lightning bolt was fired and hit the spider, which became like a black drizzle of dust.

And with that, the battle quickly ended, the spiders that did not escape were completely destroyed by Wilson and his Glass Cutter along with Dalton and his new invention.

"We did it!" Dalton shouted, excited and proud.

"I can't believe we were still alive!" Newton said breathlessly, while panting against a tree. "Does this kind of thing always happen here?"

"Yes, and it is more common than it looks." Wilson replied smiling. "But tell me Dalton, how does this machine work?"

"Well, it may seem somewhat strange, but what powers this machine has not yet been cataloged in the periodic table, and may not exist on our planet!" Dalton replies, smiling excitedly. "It came from space, Wilson!" Dalton replied, smiling widely.

"Wait ... From space ?!" Asked the scientist, clearly being interested, it seemed that the only thing Wilson still had sanity for was science.

"Yes!" Dalton replied, getting more and more excited. "On June 30, 1908, in the year I was taking a trip through Siberia, I discovered this material while I was walking by the Podkamennaya Tunguska river, I was distracted, however, my poor ears suffered from the noise of a great explosion, and before I knew it, I was thrown for meters of height and distance, and in the meantime, I could see several trees colliding on the ground, as soon as I landed, I couldn't get up, an earthquake had occurred. " Dalton explained all this by moving his arms from side to side, he was perplexed just to remember what had happened.

"So, that I raised my head ..." Dalton continued. "I saw burning branches, trees insisted on falling, there was lightning and thunder! The strong wind insisted on whipping me again, but I clung to a rock, I didn't want to be dragged again!" The scientist opened his eyes wide, it seemed that even he didn't believe it had happened. "When the situation seemed to stabilize, I decided to run towards the impact site, I must say it was quite distant, but my desire to find out what had caused such chaos, made me run like I had never run in my life! I was still watching the fires formed by the catastrophe, the trees were ruined! And the thunder and flashes kept happening. "

"She was." Dalton commented, looking at his invention. "At the impact point, where a gigantic black cloud had formed, from which flames came out, a yellowish element, with a solid appearance like a crystal, and incredibly luminous! It was attached to a small meteorite!"

"Fascinating!" Wilson said, looking quite interested and focused, he didn't even look like the insane man who was tearing up creatures a few moments ago. "So you used this element to power this invention, which is why it is so powerful ..."

"Exactly!" Dalton replied, excited to talk about his invention. "It seems that this one time I was lucky, if I hadn't been in the right place at the right time, I wouldn't have found this little beauty ..."

"But ... Did you name it?" Wilson asked, curious. "For an element, since you technically discovered it, right?"

"I named it Radiantium, because of its most peculiar characteristics." Dalton replied, smiling.

"Radiantium, is it ...?" The tyrant said, with his hand on his chin. "It's a good name!"

While the two talked, the other survivors watched from afar, impressed, since Wilson looked like a completely different person while talking to Dalton, he seemed much healthier when talking about anything related to science, especially when the person he spoke to was a longtime friend of the scientist.

"I couldn't approach this mysterious element in any way, to make sure it wasn't something deadly, I looked for a tree branch and threw it towards the stone ..." said Dalton. “It may seem like an idiotic attitude, but if I didn't do this experiment, I don't know what could have happened to me! The branch just turned to dust! ”

"So that explains what happened to the spider ..." Wilson said, looking at the remains of the monster that was completely destroyed by Dalton's invention, the spider was just a mound of dust now.

"Seeing the discovery I had made, I knew I would need to protect it and keep it confidential, so picking up the little meteorite, and being careful not to touch the mysterious element, I ran out of there and hid my discovery among the destroyed trees , a few kilometers from the impact zone, and then, seeing a set of houses on the horizon, I quickly approached when I noticed the presence of tools, including a majestic shovel! Although I felt unhappy about stealing it, I needed to protect my discovery So I returned to the impact site and started to plug the hole, so that a mystery was created around the phenomenon, and that no one would ever suspect that I had picked up the person responsible for it. "

"Got it ..." Wilson said thoughtfully. "This is really a great discovery, we can revolutionize science with this!" The scientist seemed very excited, it really was a great discovery, besides that it would help a lot in the survival in Constant, seeing the results that the spider had suffered in the previous shot.

"Moving on." Said Dalton. "Upon recovering my discovery, I was quick to hide it in my travel chest, and so that I could have peace of mind to study the element, I returned to England a few days ahead of schedule, and as soon as I got home, I started immediately studying the mysterious luminous crystal, and I made incredible discoveries! I discovered that when motivated, the crystal can release a luminous ray as lethal as that of gamma rays! "

"And it can destroy anything!" Dalton added. "Literally, anything! Like for example ..." the clumsy scientist then shot towards a rock, which simply turned to dust.  
Maxwell, noticing the great destructive power of Dalton's invention, put a wicked-looking smile on his face, if he put his hands on that weapon, it would be unbeatable, and not only that, but it could also defeat the tyrant. However a plan would be necessary, Dalton would not deliver his invention in any way, and if he stole it, he would have to justify the reason.

Patience, Maxwell.

Wilson's face, then to Dalton's surprise, contorted, and it returned to the same frown that everyone was unfortunately used to seeing. "Very impressive ..." He commented, in a monotonous and disinterested-looking voice. "It might be useful for something that I'm planning."

"Uh ... What are you planning, exactly?" Dalton was a little concerned, this drastic change in his friend's expression couldn't be a good thing, especially after discovering what he had already done during his stay at Constant ...

"We will solve it right now." Wilson replied. "You and Newton will come with me! And the rest of you ..." The tyrant shouted as he turned to face the other survivors. "Don't just stand there! Go do what you have to do! Move, useless!"

Newton immediately started to follow his brother, Dalton's countenance fell wistfully and sighed, he kept looking at the poor men and women struggling to survive at Constant.

"I..I ..." Dalton couldn't speak, he didn't want to go, but he wanted to apologize because he had to go.

"Dalton!" Screamed Wilson, whipping everyone's ear. "When we're done, you can convince Woodie to shave that filthy beard, you can braid Willow's hair and make him scream with happiness when he realizes he's on fire, you can convince Maxwell to regret having done the witches of the devout with his primitive mythology, and you can even woo Winona, but now, come with me! "

"M-But ..." Dalton tried to protest, but Wilson's expression and tone of voice were too intimidating to allow any speech, and before he could think of anything, the poor clumsy scientist was already being pulled by his old friend, along with Newton.

"Come on, let's go!" Said the tyrant, clearly without patience.

"Excuse!" Shouted Dalton, looking at the survivors as he was dragged.

All the survivors sighed when they saw Dalton being dragged and Newton following Wilson, there was nothing left to do but accept.

"That's right, let's get this clowning over with." Said Willow, picking up his ax. "We will follow the orders of the dribble!"

"It looks like we have no choice ..." Maxwell was certainly not happy to return to obeying the tyrant, but he had no choice, at least not yet.

With nothing left to do, all the survivors did the same, dedicating hours, sweat and blood, to fulfill the tyrant's demands.

* * *

“Did you like the installation?” Wilson asked, smiling superbly.

"Wilson, this place is incredible!" Dalton commented, his eyes wide, as the trio walked down the immense corridor, full of doors, and with beautiful lighting.

"What did you expect, my dear Dalton?" Wilson's face contorted and the happy face instantly turned into a frown. "And you wanted to be with those idiots ..."

Newton was perplexed, he could not believe that his brother had created something so well hidden and protected.

Dalton, noticed an isolated door in a corner of the wall, he couldn't resist his curiosity and decided to open the door to spy what was inside, Wilson was on his back, he certainly wouldn't notice ...

"Dalton!" Wilson screamed, hurting the clumsy man's ears again. "You can't go in there ..." He said, in a somber tone.

"Sorry ..." Dalton asked for forgiveness, as he cringed.

"Come on, we have no time to waste." Said Wilson, turning on his back again.

And then the trio continued down the long corridor, until they reached a large door with some numbers on a panel attached to the wall. "Keep your face against the door." Said Wilson.

"Because?" Newton asked, with a confused look.

"Stay right there." Wilson replied in a flat voice.

Dalton and Newton looked at each other and then sighed, and resolved to obey their friend, to avoid further stress.

Keeping an eye on his friends, Wilson began to press the numbers. "Don't tell anyone what will come here before the appropriate time, or else, I'll kill you ..."

Dalton and Newton shuddered, they didn't know if Wilson was really going to kill them or just be so enraged that he wanted to kill them. Or maybe it was just a silly threat, I couldn't tell ...

And then the door opened, and then Dalton and Newton opened their eyes wide to see what was behind.

It was magnificent.

"Gentlemen, let's do science ..." said Wilson, smiling superbly again.

* * *

It was already getting dark, the survivors had to run back to the shelter if they did not want to die in the clutches of darkness, since Wilson did not allow them to create torches. When they saw their fortified house, they slowed down, they were safe.

Willow and Winona, who were after everyone, were talking to each other, silently.

"Hey Winona, I think Dalton likes you ..." said Willow, looking at his surviving companion.

"You think?" Asked the worker, looking at the pyromaniac.

“Do I think so? Speaks seriously! Didn't you see all the pose he did to talk to you? ” Willow rolled his eyes.

"Nah, he was just being nice, wasn't he?" Winona questioned, she still didn't believe Willow's words.

"Even that asshole commented on this, he talked about Dalton being able to court you later ..." Willow replied, with a frown on his face.

"Well, he also talked about him braiding his hair." Winona replied.

Willow pauses for a moment, having been taken aback by the mechanics' speech. "But is different!" She says, ending this little silence. "He seemed to fall for you!"

"And you seem to fall for him!" Argued Winona, making Willow's eyes widen, and when she was about to answer something, Winona cut her off, saying:

"You are undoubtedly amazed by his incredible ability to create fire from literally anything just by being clumsy, I think you would be very excited about the idea of him braiding your hair and they start to catch fire."

Willow thinks for a moment, she was really interested in Dalton's "skills", but no, it wasn't that, definitely not! "C-Of course not!" Said the pyromaniac, a little nervous. "I just found it a little impressive, that's all! Nothing else!"

"Well, if you have a crush on him and his disaster ability, I don't care." Winona commented, rolling her eyes. "I'm not interested." And then she started walking faster, moving away from Willow.

And then, all the survivors arrived at the refuge door, the doors were locked from the inside.

"That's great ..." commented Maxwell, rolling his eyes in frustration. “Now we will have to wait for it to open!

And then, there was a “click!” and the doors were opened by Newton, the tyrant's brother.

"Wilson is waiting for you inside." He said.

With nothing to answer, all the survivors simply headed for the entrance to the big, strong house, while Newton locked the door again.

And as soon as everyone entered, everyone was amazed ...

Dalton was waiting for all the survivors at the foot of the stairs, and up there ...

There he was, Wilson Percival Higgsbury, the tyrant scientist, sitting like a king on a great stone throne, sculpted perfectly for him, the tips that were on top of the throne perfectly matched his spiky hair, which worked as his crown.  
"Everyone kneel before your sovereign." Said Wilson, with a big, proud smile on his face.

"...What?" Maxwell questioned, it was not exactly surprising, since the scientist's ego was always inflated like a balloon, and it was not new that he was a tyrant, however, he did not expect that Wilson would take the title in such a literal way.

"Are you deaf, peasant?" Wilson questioned mockingly. "I told you to kneel."

"What if we don't want to?" Willow asked, in a defiant tone. "What are you going to do, huh?"

Wilson's smile only widened, and he lifted his Glass Cutter upwards, symbolizing what would happen if they didn't obey.

"Kneel down." Wilson repeated.

There was nothing left to do but obey, although grudgingly, everyone knelt.

"Ah, this is much better." Wilson said, smiling. "Now, maniac, and silly magician, go up the stairs and come to me."

Without the strength to protest and disobey, the two simply got up and went up the stairs to the top, which divided into two other individual stairs, which took the survivors to their rooms, the place where Wilson's throne was.

"Get closer." Said Wilson. "I need someone to shake me and to massage my feet."

"Never!" Willow exclaimed, facing the fear he had to oppose the tyrant's orders, but before she can finish speaking, Maxwell nudges her with his elbow, as if to tell her not to continue.

Maxwell knew very well that no one had any desire to follow Wilson's stupid orders, nor did he want to, but refusing would only result in death, and Maxwell could not die until he carried out his plan and brought down the tyrant, so for now follow such orders.

"You, Maxwell, will shake me with this!" Said Wilson, handing a palm leaf to the magician, who growled in disgust.

"And you, Willow." The tyrant's smile widened. "I need delicate hands to massage my feet."

The scientist then removed his shoes, Willow stepped back to see the horrible state that the scientist's feet were in, the nails were in perfect condition, but the foot itself was ruined, full of wounds and scars, bruises and the like. This was in the habit of allowing the monsters to attack, scratch, bite him without caring for any protection, and he also seemed to have a morbid pleasure in stepping on sharp spines.

His body would certainly be completely destroyed.

"Come on, I'm waiting!" Wilson said, smiling.

Reluctantly, the two follow the tyrant's orders, Maxwell felt sorry for Willow for having to do this torture, however, he knew there was no way to prevent or change places with her, Wilson would not allow it.

"Everyone salute the king." Said Wilson, looking at the other survivors, who remained discredited with the vision they were seeing. The smile on the tyrant's face grew steadily, and he was clearly manic.

"Everyone salute me."


	3. Down to Death.

"Wake up!" All the survivors opened their eyes, and stood up, their calm, panting. The tyrant's shout had been louder than usual.

"Bring these miserable carcasses out of your quarters!" He screamed again, he seemed to be more angry than ever.

All the survivors get up, leave their quarters, and go down the stairs to the stairwell, where the tyrant's throne rested, and he stared menacingly, while Dalton and Newton waited, standing, for their new colleagues to arrive.

Dalton was looking down, noticing that they were coming, raised his head and smiled while waving. "Hello"

"Silence." Wilson said in a quiet, cold voice.

"Hey, be nice to him." Willow said bitterly. "I know you don't like us, but he is your friend! You should at least respect him!"

"I respect him." Argued Wilson. "However, there are times when I need to scold him."

"We are going on a big mission today." Said Wilson, while no one protested anything. "We are going underground to get massive amounts of jewelry. We will spend some time there ...”

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Walter asked, scratching his head.

"I am completely serious." Replied the scientist, clearly quite confident. "We have the resources for that, as well as plenty of time."

"Therefore, I say that we must separate, being completely alone in the search." Maxwell argued, if the exploration mission was individual for each one, each survivor could be temporarily absent from the tyrant's presence, besides, the magician would have plenty of time to come up with a plan to bring Wilson down from his throne, both symbolically and literally. . "Thus, we will reach a larger area."

"No." Wilson replied promptly, rising from his throne.

"I will not let any of you go alone! You will come with me!” Said the tyrant, crossing his arms.

"Tsc ..." And once again, Maxwell's plans are blocked by the tyrant. It was to be expected, after all, Wilson knew very well the intentions of the magician due to past events.

"Collect the materials!" Said Wilson, pointing to the chests, which were on the first floor. "Take everything! We'll be out for a long time! And if you lose a measly branch, you will lose a vital organ!"

And then, the survivors left for the chests, collecting all the contents for their backpacks and containers. In this daily work routine, the survivors had collected a large amount of materials from Constant, they would certainly need a huge amount of resources like this for the upcoming trip, and thanks to their efforts, they had what they needed.

"Hey, maybe there is no need to use so much material." Newton commented, approaching his brother. "Considering that Dalton can create fire from literally any substance just by being clumsy, and that Willow always comes up with the most unexpected ways to make a fire ..."

"It might work, but I don't want to take any chances." Wilson replied. "It's a simple equation: Dalton + Willow: Hell of flames released over Constant."

"Besides, this place is treacherous." The scientist continued. "We don't know if we're going to need some extra resources to guarantee our survival, do we? That's why it's better to guarantee it."

"And I'm not that clumsy!" Dalton commented, rubbing one hand over the other.

And then the poor bastard screamed, seeing that his hands were on fire. "It doesn't even make sense!"

Dalton then started running from side to side, his hands on fire, while screaming desperately. "It burns!"

"Dalton, stop running!" Screamed Wilson. "You will end up setting the base on fire."

Dalton's suffering did not stop until Newton brought him a bucket of water, which he used to extinguish the senseless flames that were frying his hands. "Maybe I underestimated my bad luck ..." said Dalton.

"Why do I fire or break everything I touch?" Dalton asked, putting his hand in his hair. "There must be some scientific explanation for this, maybe some anomaly in the universe ..."

"I was here, remembering that once, Dalton declared himself to a girl using the periodic table." Newton said, smiling. "He used only the classification numbers of the elements, when he finally explained the situation to her, she burst out laughing and called him a nerd."

"Wow, Dalton, you really are a nerd." Willow commented, laughing.

"It wasn't funny!" Protested Dalton. "I spent days writing that letter!"

"And that DESTROYED my heart!" Dalton continued.

"Well, even with all that ... I miss that time." Dalton says, even with all the bad times, he still missed those times.

"Enough to remember!" Screamed Wilson. "We will!"

And then everyone started to follow the tyrant to the exit of the refuge, all the survivors took a deep breath, it was going to be a long journey to go underground, to look for jewelry.

"So, Wilson, are we seriously looking for jewelry?" Dalton asked excitedly.

"And have I bluffed, ever?" Wilson questioned angrily. "This is a stupid question."

"Well ..." Dalton coughed a little, embarrassed. “Why so many jewels? Do you want to give them to a kind woman?

Wilson's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then narrowed, while a threatening frown formed on his face. “Women… don't… deserve… jewelry...Dalton.” He said that, looking directly at his friend.

"... O-Ok ...?" Dalton said, completely frightened and without reaction. Wilson's mood had worsened dramatically in just a few words, Dalton should definitely remember to avoid this topic in conversations with the scientist.

"Can I have at least one jewel?" Dalton asked, in such a low tone, as if he didn't even want Wilson to listen.

"I just told you, women don't deserve jewelry ..." Wilson's tone worsened.

"I just wanted to study them!" Dalton protested, desperately.

The scientist just sighed. "Don't try to deceive me, Dalton, I know you already have a lot of knowledge about jewelry, you just want to court someone ..."

"I ... I ... I ..." Dalton stammered, he was very nervous. "I DON'T WANT TO COURT ANYONE!" Dalton's protest, while stuttering, he was desperate and ashamed.

"Dalton, Dalton, Dalton ..." The tyrant approached his longtime friend. "No woman deserves a single jewel, especially the survivors of Constant ...".

"I disagree!" Dalton says, confronting the intimidation that Wilson emitted in his eyes, he could not remain silent while the scientist said something so rude. "You shouldn't say something like that, Wilson!"

"Why? It's the truth." The tyrant continues, without even changing his expression. He seemed quite convinced.

"No, it is not!" Protested Dalton. "Look at them, Wilson! That alone is enough! They survived this hell for God knows how long, just like you did!"

"They only survived because of me!" Wilson protested. "Without me, they and everyone else would die constantly!"

"They also have their merit!" Dalton replied. “I'm sure they are capable of doing amazing things on their own! I believe in female power, Wilson ... ”.

Wilson then started to laugh. "Ah, you already proved to me that you want to court someone." The smile just got bigger. "You are defending women because you want to defend the woman you are in love with, and so, making her arouse an interest in you. Typical, Dalton."

"N-I'm not doing any of this!" Dalton said, stammering, he was certainly embarrassed, since, in part, Wilson was right, but he wasn't just doing it to impress someone, he really thought the scientist's thinking was wrong, and he was willing to go head-to-head with he. "I stand for what I think is right! And besides, you're not the only one who works hard here! They survived on their own, too!" He continued, speaking quickly in a sudden moment of courage.

"If you prefer to think like that ..." Wilson smirked, and turned.

Dalton just sighed, and slowly started to follow Wilson, as did the rest of the group.

Wickerbottom slowly approached the clumsy scientist, and stroked him on the back. "Young man ..." She said in a low voice, sweet and sweet. "I really liked your gesture, you are a gentleman."

"I just think that women should be respected." Dalton argued, he was so confused by the heat of the speech, he didn't know whether he was talking too loud or too low.

"So, tell me, who are you in love with? Is it Winona?" Wickerbottom asked.

"NO!" Dalton accidentally shouted, desperate to hear the question from the librarian. "I mean ..." He coughed, embarrassed that he had screamed so loudly. "No, I'm not trying to court anyone."

"Well, if that's what it says ..." Said the librarian, she could see Dalton's nervousness, it wasn't too hard to assume that he was straying from the truth, however, he decided to let it go, since the young man didn't seem much comfortable talking about it.

"And I am sorry for the argument you and your friend had, my dear." Wickerbottom continued.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Dalton replied, smiling. "This was nothing! Usually, our discussions tend to be much more intense, especially when it comes to religion and science ..."

"Because I think it's embarrassing, Dalton ..." said Wilson, narrowing his eyes. "That despite the fact that science and man have evolved so much, many brilliant scientists, like you, and mediocre people, like the rest of the surviving rabble that accompanied us, continue to embrace the supernatural, religion and mysticism."

"And here we go again ..." said Dalton, already used to this same discussion as always, they used to debate a lot about these subjects in the past, so it was basically routine.

"Dalton, please ..." said Wilson, turning to look at his friend. "Someone with an intellect as small as Maxwell's, believing in gods, ghosts, demons, is acceptable!" The scientist said, with scorn. "But do you, with such a brilliant and evolved mind, still believe in these primitive mythologies?"

"Everyone has their own beliefs, Wilson ..." Dalton said. "Beliefs are not a reason to devalue someone!"

"Gods are illusions, there is no god ..." said Wilson, completely ignoring Dalton's argument. "Gods were created to support the idea of the importance of humanity and the life of human beings, which is practically irrelevant ...”.

"Just as love is an acronym for the desire that humans have to mate!" Wilson replied, smiling widely.

The tyrant then smiled at his clumsy friend, and then Dalton's eyes widened when he realized that Wilson was implying.

"What an outrage!" He shouted, enraged.

"If it's any consolation, you're not living proof of this." Said the tyrant, smiling. "It's the stupid magician over there ..."

Maxwell's eyes widened, in shock, he did not believe what he had heard. Then he narrowed his eyes, which burned with burning flames, his teeth gritted slowly, while his fists closed, in a state of pure fury.

"Look! He never really fell in love or loved Charlie, he probably only chose her to be his stage assistant because she was the most attractive woman he had ever interviewed, and hopefully, he could take her to bed. his magic ... ". Wilson then smiled insanely and burst out laughing, with screaming scorn.

Oh no, Maxwell was not going to accept that quietly. He was getting more and more furious. "What did you say?" He said, approaching Wilson, he was letting anger take over his actions, after holding on to his anger for so long he was already at his limit.

"Am I wrong, Maxwell?" Asks the tyrant, in a clearly sarcastic voice, mocking. "What are you going to do? Are you going to let your anger take over ?!"

Maxwell was staring at Wilson intently, the fire in his eye had increased, his teeth gritted constantly now.

"Admit it, Maxwell ..." Wilson's face took on a demented expression. "You don't love her, you don't care about her, the only thing you feel is the drawing of doing magic with her ..." Said the tyrant, making quotation marks when he uttered the word "magic."

"Tsc ... You don't know anything, you ...!" Maxwell was about to go after the scientist without even thinking twice, but he holds on for a moment, taking a deep breath. It wouldn't do any good to do that, he couldn't be controlled by his anger, it would only result in the worst for him for everyone. "Wilson, if you're trying to provoke me, know that you won't get very far." He said, almost literally holding his wrath in his closed fists.

"Oh yes?" Wilson raised an eyebrow as his smile grew ...

"You just proved to me that I can go much further ..." And the smile continued to smile. "Don't worry Maxwell, if you are nice and obey me, you and Charlie will be back in the normal world, and then you can continue with the illusion of feeling ..."

"Tsc ..." Maxwell tries everything to ignore the tyrant's provocation, he couldn't let the scientist's words affect his mind. "Just go, we're wasting time." Says the magician, then turning his back on Wilson and walking away, he didn't want to hear another peep.

"I agree." Wilson said, smiling.

And then, the survivors continued to follow their tyrannical leader for hours, until they finally arrived.

"Here we are ..." said Wilson, smiling widely. "In front of Constant's biggest hole, until then."

The hole was really huge, they usually used to be so small that barely one person could get down, but this one, everyone would have a big space at will.

"Is it too deep?" Questioned Dalton, he had a phobia of dark, tight places.

"Quite." Said Wilson. "Watch!" And then the scientist pushed Maxwell down the hole, which fell screaming.

It took a moment for the survivors to realize what had happened, and when they sued, everyone soon despaired. "What did you do ?! Are you crazy ?!" Said Dalton, running to the scientist, startled.

"I was just showing you how deep it is, but relax, if he's lucky, he won't die ..." said Wilson, smiling widely.

"How so lucky ?!" Dalton went on, approaching the hole to check if he saw anything, receiving the answer in the form of a complete pitch, it was really very deep. "Are you crazy, Wilson ?! He's going to crash completely with this fall!"

"Well, let's find out if it crashed ... it may have fallen on one of the thorns!" Said Wilson, walking towards some stones that were there

The tyrant tied the rope to the stones several times, and then again he went towards the hole and threw it there.

"Who wants to go first?" Wilson asked, smiling.

Everyone is silent, too scared to go down.

"Well, since you're going to act like scared little girls, I'll be going ..." said Wilson, walking on his back, until he leaned on the edge of the hole, and fell while laughing maniacally.

"Stone crazy, as always!" Willow said, shortly after the tyrant jumped into the seemingly endless chasm.

Dalton was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, he couldn't believe his friend had done this.

"Damn it! He's a suicide!" Screamed Dalton, he immediately started building a torch, and with his comical skill, the torch was already burning before it was even created.

"Come on, we're going to have to chase my lunatic friend!" Shouted Dalton, jumping on the rope and descending quickly.

"I'm not in the mood." Woodie argued embarrassed, he had a smile on his face, trying to hide his fear of going down that seemingly endless chasm.

"Come on!" Shouted Wickerbottom, pulling the woodcutter's ear.

And then they went down the chasm, it took a long time, the hole was really deep, and everyone was desperate about Dalton or Maxwell being dead.

But everyone expected the tyrant to have died in the fall. Well, minus Newton.

Unfortunately, that was not what had happened, Wilson and Dalton alive and well, as well as Maxwell, however, the magician was passed out on the ground due to the long. And the two scientist friends were arguing.

"Now, now, now ... they arrived! See?" The tyrant pointed at Maxwell. "He's alive and well."

It was surprising, the magician had somehow survived. It seems that his luck completely contracted Dalton's bad luck, since Maxwell's chance of crashing or falling on a thorn and being pierced was very high.

As Maxwell started to get up, Dalton began to explore the surroundings.

"This place is terrifying me!" Commented Dalton. "I hate dark places like that, I feel that at any moment something will appear to bite or scratch me ...”.

"Your feeling is probably correct ..." Maxwell said, standing up with his hand on his head, although he didn't die, it had been a hard fall. "Everything in this place will try to bite you and tear you apart."

"Especially Charlie." Said Wilson.

"Uh, yes ... Charlie ..." commented Dalton, uncomfortable. "After all, what happened to her?"

"She became a bloodthirsty monster because of the idiot magician's negligence." Wilson replied, smiling widely.

"It's a complicated story, don't care what he says." Said the magician, with a serious expression.

"He used a cursed book in his magic shows, and then, one day ... Charlie and he paid a high price for this ..." Wilson continued, still smiling. "And if we're here, it's his fault, and his alone."

"So I, with all my determination, decided to defeat him, but you insist on taxing me as the villain of the story ..." Said the tyrant, moving away from the group.

"And if you irritate me, I'll throw you at the worms ..." He said, menacingly.

And again the tyrant returned with his threats. Maxwell was not even afraid of that anymore, it was routine to hear Wilson saying that he was going to leave everyone to die or, even worse, kill everyone with his own hands. "Okay, okay, let's just get to the point." Said the magician, no longer enduring to waste time with the tyrant.

"But why do we need to look for jewelry underground?" Winona asked. "We can extract from the surface stones, genius!"

"For your information, my ignorant friend." Wilson said impatiently. "I need an abundant variety of jewelry for what I'm planning, and some only the underground can offer us." The tyrant then turned to the survivor. "Try to fix the broken gears in your brain, mechanics!"

Ah, but you ...! "Winona was about to say something, but she decides to shut up, it wouldn't happen at all." Okay, let's go get these jewels then! "

Dalton frowned at seeing such a rude man, he really would like to defend Winona, but if he tried, the tyrant would probably denounce his love interest, so he had no choice but to remain silent, but that didn't mean Dalton couldn't comfort her about this.

As the group walked through the underground, Dalton noticed a kind of plants with fluorescent fruit on the floor.

"Fascinating!" Dalton said, silently, from himself to himself, he would like to take some copies to study, and some to offer to Winona as a kind of gift.

The clumsy man picked up a few and slowly approached Winona.

"Look, Winona! I picked this up for you!" He said, with a soft smile.

"Oh thanks...?" He thanked Winona, while holding the fluorescent fruit very carefully, since the mechanics had no idea exactly what that fruit was, considering that it came from Constant, it could easily be a lethal poison or worse, but at least its colorful glow was interesting .

"I will reap more for you!" Dalton replied, smiling softly, as he turned and crouched again.

"Saw!" Willow said, approaching and whispering in Winona's ears. "I told you! He's falling for you! ”

“For me, he just remains just kind. And frankly, we all deserve an act of a kind nature for enduring that incarnate Devil for so long ... ”.

"I don't know, my suspicions remain ..." She said, frowning.

"And my suspicions that you're in love with him, too." Winona replied, simply.

“I'm not in love with him, I just find his skills interesting! We could make a beautiful team! ” Willow protested, smoothing his arm, timidly.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard a shout.

"WORM!" Dalton screamed, falling to the ground, when he saw a monster rise from the earth.

All the survivors turned to the clumsy, frightened, and soon saw a great shadow covering poor Dalton, something very bad was to come.

"Run!" Dalton shouted, as he got up, the creature went down to the ground, to try to bite him, but narrowly, the clumsy managed to escape.

"It's a worm! There may be many more!" Shouted Dalton as he ran. "They act like a kind of angler fish, attract the victim with something beautiful and shiny, and then devour it!"

The survivors, while running, could hear the sound of the beasts chasing them.

"I've been waiting for this ..." commented Wilson, smiling widely, as he threw his torch on the floor and stomped on it. "Darkness, you're welcome on the show ..."

A wide manic smile formed on his face, while the pupil of his eyes became small in a psychotic expression ...

And then, the other survivors stopped running when they heard several bestial screams accompanied by a cynical laugh.

"Oh my God ..." said Wickerbottom, wide-eyed. "I feel sorry for those poor worms ..."

And then, there was silence for a few moments.

"What happened?" Dalton asked, becoming concerned. "Did they kill him?"

"Unfortunately ..." said Maxwell, frowning. "No."

The group shouted collectively when they saw the head of another worm appear in the torchlight.

"I cheated you!" Wilson said, smiling shamelessly, as he stepped into the torchlight, with a worm's head in his hand.

The magician sighs, was not impressed, it was clear that the tyrant would survive, after all, he had gone through much worse and left intact, it was not even a question at that point.

"Young man ..." Wickerbottom approached Dalton. "Despite a noble reason, you shouldn't go out and get anything you don't know."

"I am a scientist!" Dalton protested quickly. "I like to discover things for myself! I admit, it may seem like a somewhat negligent choice, but as you said, my motives were noble! I wanted to study those specimens and give Winona a gift!"

"I understand that, but in this place you should always be careful ..." said the librarian. "Here, anything can end your life, from an insect to a plant."

"Yeah, I just noticed ..." said Dalton, scratching the back of his head, timidly.

"I'm glad I saved some copies!" Dalton said, opening his hand, he still had some fruit. "Here's Winona, for you!" Said the clumsy, approaching slowly.

And then the fruit instantly spoiled, making Dalton's eyes widen as his glasses popped out of his face.

"Apparently not only do I break or burn things, I ruin them too ..."

"W-Well, what counts is the intention, isn't it?" Winona said, trying to be optimistic, but a little frightened by the young man's ability to bring disaster.

"Yes ..." replied Dalton, timidly, with a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

And then, the fruits broke in half and burned.

"I'm not even going to question it ..." said Dalton, tossing the fruit back.

Leaving aside the fruits that were now a pile of ashes, the group continued to advance, already prepared for any other threat that might be coming, although Wilson would probably end any beast that will attack the survivors.

And then, everything shook, an earthquake was taking place.

"This is good!" Wilson shouted excitedly, he remained standing while everyone else struggled to balance.

"Are you still human?" Dalton asked, perplexed. "How the hell did you manage to survive in this world for so long?"

"The answer is simple ..." said Wilson quietly. "Harden the heart ..."

"It looks more like you lost your heart!" Dalton shouted, without even thinking straight, as he fell to the ground with the tremors.

Wilson looked up and smiled. "Here comes what I was waiting for!"

And then, some red and blue jewels, along with some gold nuggets started to fall towards the ground.

"Be careful! With the speed at which they fall, the impact will be monstrous!" Wilson commented, his manic smile widening, while a large nugget hit his head.

"This place is going to kill me!" Dalton shouted, desperate.

And then, cracks formed and started to divide not only the floor, but also the survivors, who were in distant places.

"Ah, how wonderful!" Newton commented, horrified. "At least there is no way to get worse! We are already at the maximum level of how stressful a situation can be!"

And then stalactites started to fall towards the ground, one fell very close to Newton, making his eyes widen.

"In this world, Mr. Newton ..." said Maxwell, somberly. "Everything can get worse ..."

The ground began to crack more and more with the impacts, separating the survivors with the cracks. A crack forms exactly where Dalton stepped, but he narrowly stumbles, and so he manages to get away from falling directly into a huge crack, being saved by his misfortune somehow.

"I will not let any chance be missed!" Wilson commented smiling, seeing that some jewelry, nuggets and other beautiful materials would fall into the abyss.

The Tyrant then took a giant leap towards a red gem, and landed next to Dalton, who was perplexed asism like all the other survivors, Wilson was able to jump absurdly high!

He continued to jump from side to side, saving the coveted materials from the fall to the depths, and it was important to note that he did this simply and quickly, without being knocked to the ground when landing.

"How, does he do that?" Winona asked, clearly puzzled.

"You are not human!" Shouted Dalton.

The tyrant continued to collect resources just before they fell into darkness, until there was no more of his precious materials in danger, it was really impressive how he managed to collect everything with such speed and precision, without letting one fall into the abyss.

The earthquake stopped as soon as Wilson fell to the ground, important materials stopped falling, and the tyrant took the opportunity to bow, lowering his trunk down and then lifting it up, as if he were on a magic show.

"Thank you ... Thank you ... So, where are my flowers and applause?"

Even though it was an impressive performance, all Wilson receives is an impressed silence, the survivors were certainly surprised by the tyrant's abilities, despite the fact that he had already done things of a similar level before, however, they were not at all willing to applaud the scientist for your deeds.

"Ah, come on! It was cool, wasn't it?" Asks the scientist, carrying the dozens and dozens of valuable resources he had saved from certain destruction.

"I've seen and done better tricks, scientist." Maxwell said bitterly as he stood up.

"How do you take it from me and turn Charlie into a demonic monster?" Wilson asked, opening a huge smile on his face.

The scientist's stupid smile infuriated the magician, but he knew he couldn't face the tyrant. Even so, Maxwell would make sure his next trick was to make the tyrant's reign disappear, he just needed the right moment.

However, everyone's thoughts were interrupted by listening to the high-pitched scream of several spiders.

"They're Spitters and Cave Spiders ..." The tyrant scientist's smile only increased when he heard the sound of one of his favorite prey.

"I just don't like those names anymore!" Dalton said, already wondering how these beasts would end him.

The creatures roared, ran and jumped towards the survivors lying on the ground, some Spitters were content to spit web projectiles, which quickly pinned some of the survivors to the ground.

"This is my worst nightmare coming true!" Warly screamed, terrified. "I don't want to be eaten by spiders!"

Some Spitters and Cave Spiders did not hold back, they jumped towards the tyrant with violence and aggression, only for him to kill them, stuffing his Glass Cutter into their mouths and crossing his flesh. The shells of some spiders did not help them at all, as Wilson could destroy them simply by stepping on them or punching them and crushing the monsters in the process.

The tyrant laughed maniacally as he killed and disemboweled the bodies of monsters, ooze poured out of the creatures, staining the tyrant's clothes and even hitting some of the other survivors, who watched the show of horrors. Everyone was frightened by the satisfaction the tyrant felt in killing those monsters.

Wilson stepped on the creatures' paws and bodies, pierced the eyes of the monsters, hurled them at the walls and crushed them, dug their bodies into stalagmites or stalactites, making goo go down and drip, and he did extremely cruel things, not even those monsters dark people deserved that torture.

Dalton, who couldn't bear to watch those torture scenes anymore, was even getting to feel sorry for the monsters, seeing Wilson acting like that was horrible. "You are a psychopath!" The clumsy screamed.

"Swears Dalton?" Willow asked, clearly annoyed. "Did you just notice this now?"

The battle went on for a few more moments, but Wilson had finally wiped out all the monsters. The scientist was panting, he was completely satisfied with the slaughter, his body and his clothes were completely torn and blood came out of them, mixed with the slime of the spiders, in fact, a horrendous and disgusting sight ...

The tyrant helped Dalton and Newton get out of the cobwebs, however, their plans to assist the other survivors trying to get out of the webs on their own were thwarted by their two friends, who insisted they needed to help, making Wilson snort, disappointed.

"Here, a hat for you!" Said Wilson, throwing a part of a Spitter's body over Maxwell's head, causing blood to flow over the magician's face.

"Disgusting!" Said the magician, removing it instantly from his head, while the tyrant laughed, while Maxwell cleaned himself up.

"It's certainly not more disgusting than you!" Said the tyrant, pausing his laughter for a moment just to further enrage the poor magician, who for his part just listened silently, clenching his fists to contain his desire to punch the scientist.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Maxwell asked angrily.

"Stop fighting!" Shouted Dalton. "We have more important things to do, you idiots!"

Wilson just raised his hand, without even looking at his colleague, he just stared at the void that the darkness provided.

"There you are ..." said Wilson. "I waited for you for so long ..."

"Who are you talking to?" Dalton asked.

"With my enemies who are constantly present ..." Wilson was naturally insane, the terrors of the shadows were always present and alternated between physical and non-physical constantly.

However, the monsters generally avoided confrontation with the tyrant, it was practically impossible to beat him.

A Crawling Horror quickly approached the scientist, and with his gigantic mouth, bit his hand, making it bleed.

Dalton and the others were able to watch the blood coming down from the scientist's hand, but they were perplexed, due to their level of sanity, they could not see the monster ...

"How the hell did this happen?" Newton screamed.

"I'm used to it." Wilson says, and quickly raises his arm, taking the monster that was biting his hand with him, and then lowers his arm with tremendous force, crushing the monster in the ground, the same soon losing its solidity and dissipating, an event that it was only visible to the scientist, since he was the only one insane enough to interact directly with the physical form of these creatures. All the other survivors saw was a crack forming in the ground, apparently for no reason, at the site the beast was crushed by Wilson.

And then, nightmare fuel was summoned to the ground, at the exact spot where the beast had died.

"What is this?" Dalton asked, slowly approaching the mysterious substance.

"See Dalton, you can study this at will!" Wilson said, with a broken smile on his face, collecting the fuel and throwing it in his friend's hand.

The clumsy widened his eyes when he saw the black, oily substance scream and squirm in his hand, he could see eyes and a mouth on that cursed thing.

"THIS IS NOT NORMAL!" Dalton screamed and threw the substance on the floor, horrified, for the first time in his life, he had wished he had set something on fire just by touching it.

Wilson started to laugh at his friend's reaction. “I will look for more for you! This substance can also be very useful for what I am planning! ” The tyrant then turned to the other terrors, raising his Glass Cutter. "You know what this means, don't you?"

The creatures roared and Wilson threw his torch away. He loved to fight in the dark ...

And the tyrant never tired of impressing his old friends with his insanity, he seemed increasingly out of his mind, he was no longer the old Wilson they knew, he could not be believed.

A Terrorbreak quickly approached Wilson, while he ran towards him, the monster jumped while opening its beak, and then fell towards the tyrant to devour him, but he quickly held it in its beak with both hands, and tore the monster in two. "Next!" The tyrant's smile only increased.

Crawling Horrors continued to approach, but were easily repelled and killed, another Terrorbreak attempted to attack the leader of the survivors, only to be propelled upwards and hit the head of the underground ceiling, the impact had been so great that it had made some stalactites fall, one hit a full one of the Crawlings Horrors.

Eyes appeared in the darkness, Them were angry to see Wilson fighting those dark monsters with such ease, they were expecting a massacre, a spectacle, there was no fun watching that, that tyrant always won the confrontations.

The scientist knew how to use all his senses very well, he knew how to locate his enemies and see his movements even in the deepest darkness. And a whistle ...

It symbolized Charlie's arrival.

"Hello, Charlie! How are you?" He said, his smile widening.

The scientist began to feel his body being punctured, scratched and bitten, and blood was starting to leak from his wounds, he just sighed, still looking cheerful. "Go on, it looks really good!"

The tyrant just continued to fight the remaining monsters in the area, which further infuriated the piercing gaze of the Them, not even the Queen of Constant could do significant damage to Wilson.

Some Crawlings Horrors and Terrorbreaks just watched the confrontation from a distance, unwilling to engage in combat with the tyrant, when they saw all their fellowmen being crushed, they just roared and retreated, going into holes and going into even more distant depths.

"Cowards ..." said Wilson, smiling.

"Get back here, now!" Screamed Newton. "Are you trying to kill yourself, are you?"

Wilson just started walking towards the group, smiling and calm, while continuing to receive blows and bites from Charlie, he just was in no hurry.

"See, am I okay?" Wilson said, entering the circle of light that his friends' torch provided.

"There is nothing!" Shouted Dalton, without even thinking. "Have you looked at yourself ?!"

"Ah, these wounds?" Replied the tyrant, with a satisfied smile, barely able to hold his laughter as he spoke. "They are nothing!"

"I don't mean injuries, Wilson, I mean that!" Said the clumsy man, pointing at the scientist's forehead, although the injuries seemed serious, that was not what Dalton was talking about, he was referring to the mental state of the tyrant, which got worse and worse.

"Ah, my state of mind?" Wilson also pointed at his own forehead. "I feel good." His smile only increased.

"But it's not!" Dalton continued. "You are not well and you are the only one who doesn't realize it!"

"I feel good." He repeated.

"Why is it ..." Maxwell said darkly.

"I must tell you Maxwell, your assistant really knows how to take a bite out of a man ..." said Wilson, his tone became smug, and there seemed to be a little heat in him as he showed the marks and bites on his neck . "Mean, isn't it? She seemed to be very excited, I must say, that I was also a little excited ..." The smug smile and a raise of the scientist's eyebrows revealed what he meant by this.

"Tsc ... And then I'm disgusting." Maxwell said, in a mixture of hate and disgust.

"Listen here, miserable!" Said Winona, approaching the tyrant. "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that, you know, you perverted braggart!”

"Wow, you guys are so moody ..." commented Wilson, rolling his eyes, while his smug smile remained. "It was just a little joke ..."

"Coming from someone like you ..." Said Maxwell, looking away, could no longer bear to face the tyrant's stupid smile.

"I am not to blame for your exaggerated sentimentality, if you don't know how to have fun and take everything seriously, it's not my problem ..." said Wilson, entering the darkness again.

"And for your mechanical information, I speak the way I want about anyone." He continued.

"Idiot ..." whispered Winona, furious, as the tyrant walked away.

"I heard!" Screamed Wilson. "And I have enough reason to believe that the idiot is you!"

"Listen, you ..." As Winona went into the darkness to fight Wilson, Dalton held her. "Let me go!" frightened by the scream, the clumsy man released her. "Please, it's not worth it!" He said.

"And are you seriously going to enter the darkness again?" Newton yelled, looking at the complete pitch.

"Yes, I know the whole of Constant as the back of my hand, besides, I was enjoying the massage ..." replied Wilson.

And then the tyrant's voice drifted away, as did his presence.

"This guy is crazy, sadistic, sociopathic, morbid!" Exclaimed Winona as soon as the scientist left the scene.

"And how the hell do you expect us to accompany you?" Cried Dalton, with all the strength of his lungs.

"But it is very simple!" Screamed Wilson. "Just follow my curses at Maxwell!"

The survivors then began to follow the tyrant's voice, and the scandalous laughter of his jokes.

"Frankly, I don't know how Charlie could have fallen in love with him, he is so old, but so old, that he could be her father!" Wilson commented, laughing.

The magician and the rest of the group just followed, ignoring the scientist's beastly comments.

"We're here!” Wilson shouted suddenly, "We are finally here!"

Broken clockworks. Several of them!

"Gears, wires and even gems!" Wilson said, smiling broadly. "This is exactly what I was needing!"

"Why so many materials?" Maxwell asked.

"You don't care!" Wilson replied bluntly.

Although Wilson's rudeness was already something the magician was already used to, it was slightly suspect that the scientist didn't want to say anything about his intentions, Maxwell was a little afraid that the tyrant's plans would hurt him again, but he resolves not to worry too much about it for While.

"Woodie! Wolfgang! Come here! You will help me carry all this!" Said Wilson, calling the other survivors.

"No!" Protested Woodie. "You have been so stupid lately, we are not going to do this job-" The Lumberjack cannot finish speaking, he yelled as he had a handful of his beard pulled out by the leader.

"I told you to load!" He repeated.

Reluctantly, the woodcutter begins to load the materials, along with Wolfgang, who did not even try to protest, the scientist's fury was easily equivalent to thousands of monsters.

"And how do you expect us to take all these materials up there?" Maxwell asked, pointing to the rubble. "It's a lot of metal."

"But it is very simple!" Said Wilson, lifting a huge pile of metal with one hand and hurling it upward, then falling into another hand.

"Tcharam!" He said, as if he had done a magic trick.

"Exhibited ..." Maxwell grunted, crossing his arms.

"If there's one thing that frustrates me, it's to repeat it!" Said Wilson. "Will I be forced to remind you again that it was you who installed several of your statues at Constant?"

The magician just snarled, he kept rubbing it.

"Well ..." The smug smile had returned. "It's not my fault if you envy my physical and mental faculties! Look, Maxwell, it's almost a shame that I was removed from the throne, I'm stronger, smarter, more agile, more resistant than you! Basically, I I am you ... only much better! "

"Sure, sure ..." said the magician, clearly with a tone of frustrated sarcasm. "More insane too."

"But I don't need a throne or a crown to rule Constant, Maxwell!" Wilson's smile only increased. "I dominate this world with an iron fist even though Charlie is the" queen "of this place ..." The tyrant made quotes with his fingers when he quoted the queen. "I'm not stuck with Them, nor to her..."

"Yes, yes, we have already heard this conversation, scientist." Maxwell rolled his eyes, he was sick of hearing the tyrant showing off and demonstrating his "reign".

"You really deserve this, Maxwell." Commented Winona. "Although I agree with the fact that Wilson is an asshole, I also agree with the fact that you deserve to prove your own spell ..."

"Tsc ..." Maxwell could not deny, he had really done terrible things, however, Wilson's tyranny was not far from the magician's horrible deeds.

"Dalton, Newton, you too will help us load these metals!" Said the leader.

"I'm not sure I can do it, Wilson! I'm not used to lifting that much metal ..." said Dalton.

"Why, I'm giving you an opportunity to show your physical attributes to the woman you love, mate ..." said Wilson, smiling widely.

"Wilson, I don't know if you've noticed this yet, but look at the thinness of my arm! I don't have any muscle mass!" The clumsy protested.

"Oh, come on, it never hurts to try!" The tyrant kept trying to encourage his friend. "Look, it's easy!" He said, as he added more and more metal to the pile of materials he carried.

"Do you remember the high school days?" Dalton asked. "I couldn't do ten push-ups without asking for mercy not to do more!"

"And that can change!" Wilson rests his hand on Dalton's shoulder, holding all the metals he carried in one hand. "Just try hard, my dear!" He says, giving his friend a light pat on the back, who even though he was very weak already made the clumsy person lose his balance, but soon recovered.

"Well, I'll try ..." said Dalton, approaching a pile of metal. "I can!" The clumsy man crouched down and tried to lift the metal.

Well, he didn't get it, he pulled it from one side, pulled it to the other, and repeated it several times. "It won't happen ..." He said, a little disappointed.

"Are you sure? I think I saw the iron move for a moment!" Wilson says, he was clearly lying, the metal hadn't moved an inch, but he wanted to see the clumsy youngster try again, either because he believed in him or for his entertainment.

The fumbler tried again, and groaned as he tried to lift the pile of metal. "I give up, I'm too weak ..."

"Looking on the bright side, what I don't make up for in strength, I make up for with intellect!" Commented Dalton, smiling widely.

"I must remember that I compensate in both strength and intellect ..." said Wilson, smiling broadly.

"Not that ..." Dalton rolled his eyes.

"It was taking too long ..." said Newton, hitting himself in the face.

"Please, I'm curious, how much is your IQ?" Questioned Wickerbottom, approaching, while raising an eyebrow.

"We are brilliant scientists, Mrs. Wickerbottom, our IQ is well above the stipulation of a global level of intellectual giftedness, Dalton and Newton have twenty five thousand IQs, while I, in turn, have thirty." Wilson said, smiling widely.

"Do you have thirty IQ's?" Asked Wolfgang, clearly confused.

"Thirty thousand, you idiot!" Wilson replied bluntly.

"He keeps making fun of us for having thirty thousand IQ's." Said Dalton, rolling his eyes again.

"I have more than intellect, Dalton." Said Wilson, looking at his friend. "I came to the conclusion that I represent the beginning of a new stage of human evolution, let's call it Hummus Perfectus ..."

"I am stronger, faster, more intelligent than any other human being! All I need is to find a partner to start the reproduction process, and thus spread this new stage!" The scientist continued.

"Thus, I, my wife and my children, will lead humanity to progress, far from the obscurity of myths, religions and superstitions, which will be completely eradicated by the development of science on my part! The world will learn to consider science as what governs existence! And so, we will build a utopian society under my command, and I, as the master of all science, will be a god! One that really makes sense! " The scientist raised his arms up as he walked in circles, his smile only widened.

"Freaked out ..." said the magician, more and more tired of hearing the tyrant's surreal thoughts, wasn't it enough to be a leader, now he wanted to be a god? It could only be a joke, Maxwell thought.

"So, do you want to be god?" Dalton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this a serious question?" Wilson questioned, with a monotonous expression.

"Of course it is ..." The clumsy answered.

"Of course I want to be a god." The tyrant replied. "Everybody wants..."

"I'm not even surprised at that point anymore ..." says Maxwell, approaching the conversation. "King, god, you want to be everything, Wilson, except a decent person."

"Hypocrisy ..." Wilson's expression had gone insane. "I am facing the man who played god and king for whole years in this world ...”.

And there he goes again.

"Definitely, not everyone wants to become a god, Wilson." Dalton replied.

"Everybody wants!" Wilson protested. “A supreme being has the ability to do what he wants the way he wants! We all have a desire to make things as we want them to be! We all have a desire to get the things we want right away! We all want to be gods! ”

"I will have to disagree!" Said Dalton, taking a step forward and gathering his courage. "Just because you have this surreal fantasy doesn't mean everyone does!"

"Surreal fantasy?" Wilson's smile widened. "Even the surreal fantasy called the Bible recognizes this ..." The tyrant approached the clumsy. "Eve and Adam were deceived by the serpent, who was actually the Devil in disguise, they deceived them by saying that if they ate the fruit that God had forbidden him to eat, they would become like God, and this seduced them ...

"When you disagree with me, you not only disagree with the human condition, but you disagree with your own beliefs ..." He finished, with an even bigger smile.

Dalton was speechless, he didn't even know how to react to this.

"So, no one can judge me for wanting to be God ..." Said the tyrant. "Blame Eve and Adam."

"Or rather, don't blame ..." The scientist added quickly. "They didn't exist ..."

"Again with your intolerance ..." said Dalton, with a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

“I will never be tolerant of medieval idiocy, such as magic and religion, Dalton! These things must be combated, criticized, until they are banished from society! ” Replied the tyrant.

Wilson commented. “Religion has always delayed the development of science and has always created dark tortures to prevent people from opposing their leaders, but I must admit that I miss the inquisition a little bit because the only fact that Maxwell could be being killed at the stake now ... ”He finished, with a smile.

"You should be burned to death at the stake!" Willow protested, running towards the tyrant.

All he did was lift his Glass Cutter towards the pyromaniac's neck.

"I recommend removing what you said, or you're going to spit gum in the neck!" Wilson said threateningly.

"Wilson!" Exclaimed Dalton, entering the middle of the two and separating them with a slight push, which, although not at all strong, served as a way to get their attention. "Enough of this, we don't need unnecessary fights!"

"It is not unnecessary, when someone is confronting me!" Wilson replied harshly.

"Ladies should not be hurt!" Protested Dalton. "Where's that man who used to be a gentleman and gallant with women?"

"Died!" Wilson screamed. "I killed him!"

For a moment, Dalton was speechless, as was Newton, who also did not expect such a direct response from Wilson. They were already understanding that the scientist had changed dramatically, but they didn't want to accept it yet, they didn't want to lose the friend they thought they knew so well.

The scientist just lowered his Glass Cutter. "This time, pass ... the next, no. Because I'm done with you!" He said, looking at Willow.

"But does anyone have anything to say to me?" Said the tyrant, looking at the other survivors.

And then there was a silence, no one else seemed to want to meddle, the tyrant was already out of patience, it would be a bad choice to annoy him even more.

"You are not god Wilson." Dalton replied bitterly. "You bleed, you can die, a true god would not bleed or die."

"After everything you've seen me do, do you still think I'm going to die?" Wilson asked, with a demented smile. "And as for bleeding, I can fix this ..."

With nothing more to say, the survivors began to follow their tyrannical leader in silence, while continuing to collect the materials, however, Webber was distracted, seeing a lot of Mushtrees.

The spider boy looked at his friends and smiled. "They will still take a long time to bring all this to the surface, I still have plenty of time to play!"

Webber then distanced himself from the group, running for the mushrooms, which stretched for miles.

However, it did not take long, all the materials had been collected and launched to the surface by Wilson and his superhuman strength.

"There, we can go back to the surface." Said Wilson.

"Wait a minute, where's Webber?" Asked Wickerbottom, looking from side to side.

"He disappeared!" Warly said.

"Well, this is it!" Wilson said, shrugging. "Let's get back to the surface."

"Of course not, Wilson!" Exclaimed Dalton, worried, he had had his disagreements with the spider child in the beginning, but he still worried. "We can't leave him behind!"

"You can't, I don't see any problem with that!" Wilson replied.

"So go." Maxwell says in a dry voice. "We are going to look for him, and we will not leave here until we find him."

"Bye." Wilson said, jumping up and down on the walls of the hole.

"HAVE YOU LOST THE JUDGE?" Dalton screamed, at the top of his lungs, startling everyone present.

"I'm more sensible than all of you!" Replied Wilson. "I am not going to waste my time in these caves looking for a boy!"

"Wants to know? Forgets!" Shouted Dalton. "You climb this stupid rope to the surface, I volunteer to look for Webber alone!" The clumsy man then started running, towards the place where the Clockworks had been found.

"Wait! Going alone is practically suicide!" Maxwell exclaimed, as soon as Dalton ran, but it was too late, the young man had distanced himself enough not to hear the magician's words. "Tsc ... I'm going after him, get back to the surface." Said the magician, a little reluctantly, and soon set out on his search for the clumsy man, who was already far from the group. Even with everything he did, Maxwell was not going to let two of his teammates die in one night, it was not worth the risk.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Walter shouted.

"No, you're not going!” Said Wickerbottom, holding the boy.

"But why?!" Asked the boy. "They are going to need help! This place is dangerous!"

"And a good Boy Scout never leaves a mate out!" Said Walter, in greeting.

"As you said, this place is dangerous! If it's already for them, imagine it for you!"

"Dalton could end up being slaughtered there!" Warly said. "You saw how unlucky he is, Wilson was constantly saving his head! Imagine what could happen!"

"And Webber is in danger!" Said Winona. "I don't count on Maxwell's useless to save him! I'll take care of this on my own!" She also tried to move away from the group, going in the direction where the magician and Dalton had gone.

"Ah, damn it!" Willow exclaimed, as he saw the mechanics move away. "Let's all go after them soon, then!"

"No!" Wickerbottom protested.

"I already had to deal with the pain of losing Abigail, I don't want to lose Webber and the others, even though we can bring them back with a heart, the momentary pain hurts in an eternal instant..." said Wendy.

"I already said no!" Wickerbottom repeated. "Warly, Wes, Newton, Woodie and Willow stay here with me to protect the children, Wigfrid, you and Wolfgang go after those three and keep them from getting in trouble!"

And then the two went after Maxwell and Dalton, who were already distant looking for the poor spider boy, not even knowing if he was alive or not at that point.

Webber, for his part, was quite happy hopping around the great sea of Mushtrees, while Dalton and Maxwell paced back and forth, unaware of their presence.

The spider boy came to a sudden stop after the Mushtress trail ended, just in front of him, there were several ponds, and two large mushrooms were attached to the ground, one had a purple hat with lilac dots, another had a black color , with yellow dots.

Webber walked away slowly, he recognized these mushrooms. It was a Toadstool and a Misery Toadstool.

The boy's many eyes widened when he saw two spiders approaching the big mushrooms, Webber tried to gesture for those two to retreat, but they just looked at him with a confused look, and they had touched the mushroom hats, making an expression of boredom.

Webber and the other spiders screamed as they saw the two great monsters rise from the earth, with a bestial cry.

"Webber?" Dalton and Maxwell said simultaneously, and their eyes widened when they realized that he was next to each other.  
"Maxwell?" Said Dalton.

"Dalton?" Maxwell said.

And they heard the spider boy cry again.

"WEBBER!" They screamed simultaneously again.

As they ran towards the Mushtrees Sea, the lighting that the tree mushrooms provided allowed the two survivors to see Webber fleeing the monsters.

"It's Toadstools! Take care!" Said Maxwell, running towards the boy, who narrowly managed to escape from the creatures, soon followed by Dalton, who, with a little fear, went right after the magician to try to save Webber.

"But what was this crazy idea, boy?" Maxwell asked, taking the spider boy by the wrist.

"I just wanted to play a little!" Webber replied, desolate and frightened.

"There's no time to play at Constant, Webber..." Replied Maxwell.

The Toadstools roared, deeply scaring Dalton and Webber, those beasts were approaching.

"Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!" Shouted Webber desperately.

"I agree! I agree! I AGREE!" Dalton shouted in response.

Dalton?" Said Winona, looking towards the forest of Mushtress, and in the light, he can see the survivors and the monsters approaching quickly. The mechanics, along with the Viking and Wolfgang, opened their eyes as wide as they could.

"FINALLY!" Shouted Wigfrid.

Wigfrid, without any fear, soon went after the two monsters, who were mercilessly chasing the three survivors, unlike Wolfgang, who took a few steps back when he saw the creatures.

"Forgets!" Said Dalton, holding Wigfrid by the wrist.

"Those things are going to kill you!" Said Dalton. "It is not a time to fight, it is a time to escape!"

"But...!" Before Wigfrid could say anything to upset the clumsy youngster, it was pulled away from the monsters, it really wasn't a sensible idea to engage in combat with two powerful monsters now.

Wolfgang, seeing the situation, gave an extremely thin cry and started running away. "Mighty Wolfgang cannot fight two beasts at the same time!"

But the monsters kept getting closer and closer, Dalton was in desperation just like Wolfgang, Maxwell was feeling extremely tired of running, he was so old, Webber was completely distressed, Wigfrid was confused about what to do ...

"Get up!" Dalton shouted when he saw Wickerbottom and the other survivors. "Get on the rope! Toadstools attack!"

And then, a figure fell and landed on the floor, with a manic smile, holding a torch in one hand, and a Glass Cutter in the other.

"Did you say, Toadstools?" The manic smile only increased. Someone was thirsty for blood again ...

The tyrant raised his Glass Cutter towards the two monsters, making them roar. A rather bloody conflict would happen ...

As soon as they saw the tyrant, the two great beasts stopped for a brief moment. Wilson's eyes alone already perfectly demonstrated what was to come, and it was not a pretty thing. But even with that, the Toadstools continue to advance at full speed, perhaps their greatest number will guarantee an advantage against the merciless scientist, who knows?

The beasts roared again, goo and blood seeped out of their huge mouths, all the survivors gaped and with wide eyes, Wilson just kept a psychotic expression.

Out of nowhere, everyone plugged their ears when they heard the tyrant scream at extremely high intensity, even the beasts looked frightened. The scream had been so powerful that it had been echoing constantly for miles underground, even generating earthquakes.

"Ohh, this is going to be fun ..." said Wilson, his smile kept growing, more and more ...

In fact, a horrendous show, extremely violent and bloody, was going to happen in that place.


	4. Royal Blood and God Complex.

"Here we are! The two petty beasts, and your stupid, tiny brain!" He said smiling.

The creatures roared again and started running towards Wilson, and his manic smile was only growing.

The Toadstols threw some of their explosive mushrooms towards the leader of the survivors, who upon seeing the fungal bombs approaching, just leapt towards them and hit them back to the monsters, as if it were a burning game.

With precision, the bombs had hit the Toadstols, even exploding close to the eye of one, blinding him completely and making him roar in pain.

With this cue, the tyrant started at the Toadstool who lost his sight, while dodging the attacks of the other beast perfectly, and as soon as he got close enough, Wilson delivered a big cut, tearing off one of Toadstool's legs, which now besides blind, he was seriously injured.

Blood poured from the monster's torn leg, making it scream in pain and fury. The Toadstool then began to shake and shake the ground, generating earthquakes, causing stalactites to fall towards the ground, while large mushrooms appeared on the ground, making the tyrant more and more excited! He knew what this meant!

The creature was getting stronger ...

Pfft! This is pathetic! Nothing could beat him in combat!

The tyrant ran from side to side, deflecting the stalactites in the direction of the monster, hitting him squarely with impressive precision.

Misery Toadstool, seeing the massacre that his fellow man was suffering, also began to shake, making the earth shake again and again, the stalactites started to fall, some almost hit some survivors of the group, while the other monster, who was blind , now took charge of firing the bombs, and trying to crush the tyrant with his head.

When the tyrant was about to be hit by the head of the beast, with only one hand, he held it, completely preventing its progress, and with the other hand, deflected the bombs back and forth, occasionally hitting the monsters in the face and almost hitting the other survivors several times.

"Good trip!" Wilson said, throwing the monster upwards, which had its head pierced by a large stalactite, causing blood to flow and gush over the head of the other monster, down to his eyes.

The dead Toadstool began to slip from the stalactite, falling on top of the other beast, making it roar with the impact.

"Little present for you! Bomb voyage!" Said Wilson, dropping one of the mushroom bombs towards the open monster's mouth.

A few seconds later there was an explosion and a great shower of blood.

"What a show!" Said Wilson, receiving some blood splatters.

While the tyrant finished his brutal and bloody show, the other survivors just watched, knowing that the scientist alone would easily handle the monsters.

"Let me guess, were Maxwell and Dalton screaming like scared little girls?" Said Wilson, turning to look at the group of survivors

Certainly, both were scared at the time of the chase, anyone would be, except for the tyrant, obviously, since it was the poor creatures who were afraid of him.

"Look at the mess you've caused, brat." Said Wilson, approaching Webber. "I don't know if I yell at you or if I thank you for providing me with a little fun ..."

"I just wanted to play a little!" Replied Webber.

"No time for crying, boy." Wilson replied.

"Well, we got the materials! We can go home now, right?" Newton asked.

"No." Wilson replied. "We will still be here for a while ..."

"Oh, no ..." said Dalton.

"And we still have to go down more, much more ..." said Wilson, smiling widely.

"But why?" Dalton asked, with a certain fear. "Don't we already have what we need? It wouldn't be a good thing to risk the group's lives even more ..."

"No Dalton, we don't have everything we need." Wilson replied simply. "You know how complex the thing we are working on is, and some materials down there are essential for it to work."

"After all, what the hell are you doing?" Winona asked.

"It is none of your business!" Wilson replied aggressively.

"But we are going to risk our lives for this!" Willow exclaimed indignantly. "If we are going to take that risk, we have the right to know what it is!"

"Whatever I tell you to do, regardless of what it is, is important! So even if you had to risk your life for a peppermint, you would have to do this!" Wilson replied.

The scientist soon turned his back on the group, hiding a sadistic expression. "Or is it that they don't want my help anymore?"

The survivors knew very well what that meant, if they didn't go with Wilson, they would be abandoned by him, left to die in the depths of Constant, or worse, they would be killed by the tyrant, without even a chance to defend themselves.

"You mean a peppermint is more important than us?" Newton screamed, indignant, as he approached his tyrant brother. "When we were kids in England, it was me, you and Dalton, the unbeatable group of best scientist friends, the science club! It was friends before girls! We were always together, whatever and what! You used to care about with us, your only friends! You were my brother, Wilson, but now ... I don't even know who you are anymore! "

The tyrant turned to his brother sharply, startling him, Wilson had a really threatening expression on his face now.

"I am Wilson Percival Higgsbury! Tyrant scientist, and master god of science! And king over all of Constant ..." He said.

"Have you gone crazy?" Dalton asked.

"I am perfectly sane, Dalton." Wilson replied, looking at his friend. "To survive in this world, everyone would have to have a similar mindset with mine ..."

"I'd rather die than be insane like you!" Exclaimed Dalton, without even thinking. "You are crazy, Wilson! Only you don't understand!"

"To feed the mind, it is necessary to corrupt the soul! And to feed the soul, it is necessary to corrupt the mind! What do you prefer to corrupt?" Wilson asked, smiling widely.

"What the hell are you talking about again?" Winona asked.

"I will not explain this to mediocre minds who do not even understand the meaning of the word do it!"

"The only mediocre mind here is yours!" Willow said, aggressively.

"Why do I keep giving you attention?" Wilson said, snorting. "You are twenty years old, but you are still playing with a stupid teddy bear as if you were six! I look at you, I see a woman's body, but for me you are not a woman! You are a child!" Said Wilson, his tone becoming aggressive.

"But you ...!" Willow was about to curse Wilson without even thinking twice, she was furious, but she soon realized that this discussion was going nowhere, so she held on.

"By the way Willow ..." said Wilson, approaching the pyromaniac. "It's time to become a woman ..."

"Do not touch me!" Willow said, walking away, however, just as Wilson had stolen the pyromaniac's lighter the last time he did this, this time he had stolen the backpack.

"Let's see, he must be here somewhere ..." said Wilson, as he rummaged through his backpack. "Ah! I found it!" The tyrant then removed Bernie.

"What are you going to do with him?" Willow asked, concerned. "Release him now!"

"It's time to become a woman, Willow ..." said Wilson, tearing the teddy bear's head with his hand, while foam fell on the cave floor.

No! "The pyromaniac screamed, as tears streamed from her eyes when she saw her plush companion being destroyed by the tyrant.

He tried to compose himself. "Big deal! I can fix it again!" Willow said, wiping the tears away.

"Good luck!" Wilson said, smiling broadly, as he tossed what was left of the teddy into one of the cracks that had been created by the earthquake.

"No!" Willou shouted, again trying to reach his faithful companion, but unfortunately, it had been in vain, Bernie had been lost in the darkness ...

"Why?" She screamed and turned to look at Wilson. "You already took my lighter from me, and now you took Bernie! What else do you want?" She said, with tears streaming down her face.

"I want you to grow up!" Wilson replied.

"If not ... I'm sorry to say that the next one to be discarded will be you-" The tyrant was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by an impact on his face. It was like a punch, but too weak and light, too much, Wilson alone knew exactly where it came from. Without even taking a step back, the scientist opens his eyes, seeing in front of him Dalton, with his fist in his face and a furious expression, he was already sick of seeing Wilson treating all his companions in this way.

"That's enough, Wilson!" Cried the clumsy, with a courage he never had before. "That's enough! I can't stand to see you treating everyone else like trash anymore!"

However, as expected, Dalton's blow had no effect on the tyrant, nor did he leave a mark on his face. Wilson, without saying anything, just grabbed Dalton's wrist and pushed him, throwing him back a few steps and making him lose his balance.

"What are you doing?" Newton questioned, running towards Dalton and helping to get up.

"I'm sorry Dalton and Newton ..." said Wilson, looking at the group, as Willow slowly raised a stalactite that was lying on the floor. "But I will not let you or anyone stop my punishment!"

As the pyromaniac ran towards the tyrant while he continued talking, he simply turned and grabbed her by the neck. "Sure, you all want to stab me in the back!"

"Let her go!" Maxwell shouted, raising his Dark Sword.

"As you wish!" Wilson shouted angrily, hurling Willow towards the magician, hitting him hard.

And then, soon Wilson started walking towards the group of survivors. "Will I seriously have to torture you so that you understand who's in charge here?"

"Tsc ... It seems that we will have to advance the plans ..." Maxwell said, getting up and right after helping the pyromaniac to get up too. He quickly pulled out his Dark Sword, pointing it at the tyrant, who slowly walked towards the group, with a clearly threatening look.

Wilson just laughed as his smile grew bigger and bigger. "Pathetic...". The tyrant then raised his arms up. "You can come!"

Without even hesitating, Maxwell went straight for the tyrant. If there was anyone who could handle Wilson at least a little bit in a one-on-one battle, it was him. Even though I knew very well that I was going to lose, all I needed was to buy time for the other survivors to do their parts, and his Dark Sword seemed to be enough for this job. It was now or never, the tyrant's crown needs to be dropped.

As Maxwell ran towards Wilson, he kept a smug expression on his face, and this only incited the magician's fury, who continued to run towards his former enemy.

"Well, I'm sorry, Maxwell, but I'm going to have to make you infertile." Said Wilson, kicking the magician between the legs as he approached, making him cry out in pain.

As Maxwell fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Wilson just smiled. "It hurts, doesn't it?" The tyrant then bent down to take the magician's Dark Sword. "But what exactly did you expect to do with me? Piercing me with your sword?" He questioned, punching himself, making the group of survivors wide-eyed, he was in fact resistant. "I already said, it doesn't hurt at all!"

He was punching himself again and again, as if trying to show off for his absurd resistance, but in the midst of this insane display, Wilson feels a hand holding his heel, it was Maxwell, he still wasn't even close to giving up.

"Are you still going to try?" Said the scientist, smiling as if he were holding back his laughter. "Don't you realize you don't even have a chance ?!" Wilson finished, and then kicked the magician in the face, who was soon thrown away by the blow.

The magician coughed and spat some blood as he tried to get up, snarling.

"Maxwell!" Willow shouted, while Wikckerbottom, Dalton and Newton rushed out to help.

As soon as they helped the magician to his feet, Willow turned and ground his teeth, enraged by the scientist's behavior. She got up and hurled the stalactite in the direction of the tyrant, but due to the weight, she fell to the ground, quite distant from where Wilson, generating a frank laugh from him, surprised by the failed attempt. "How ridiculous!"

But what Wilson didn't notice was a small crack that formed where the stalactite fell. It was just a tiny crack, you could barely see the lines, but seeing that, Maxwell had an idea, an idea that may be the only way to end the tyrant once and for all. If the objects that fell into the holes simply disappeared into the darkness, with no sign of having reached the bottom, it would certainly be enough to at least delay the tyrant, he just needed to make Wilson fall into that endless chasm.

"Perfect!" Wilson said, noticing the crack that had formed. "This is the perfect shortcut for us to go to the ruins, get ready guys! Let's go down another level towards hell!" He said with a laugh, running towards the crack.

Oh no. Wilson wanted to fall into that chasm. And I wanted to take everyone with him.

"Wait! No ..." The magician could not finish speaking, while running to try to stop the tyrant, he had already jumped and hit the ground where the crack was, the impact was strong, causing it to extend until meet the group of survivors.

Until the ground finally gave way, and everyone started to fall, while Wilson laughed insanely.

The group of survivors fell for a long time, while everyone but the tyrant screamed in despair.

"You condemned us all!" Maxwell shouted.

"We are all going to die because of you!" Screamed Woodie.

"No, we are not going to die." Wilson said, smiling broadly. "In three, two, one ..."

And then, they just stopped in the air, a few feet above the ground.

"What? What the hell happened?" Dalton asked, looking around in confusion.

"I, in my countless trips to this place, discovered that the ruins seem to be able to distort the law of gravity in several ways! An event like this is extremely rare, but apparently you are in luck!"

"How did you know it was going to happen now ...?" Dalton asked, confused, as he slowly levitated to the floor.

"I know this world like the back of my hand!" The scientist replied, with a smile on his face, it didn't matter to him whether gravity would save the other survivors or not, since he himself would not be killed by something like a fall. "Even if it hadn't happened, who cares? They were already trying to kill me, it would just be fair to die in the fall."

"Would you kill your own friends?" Newton asked indignantly.

"I would, if necessary." Wilson replied, smiling. Making Dalton and Newton widen their eyes, indignant.

"Just kidding, I would find a way to save you, the others, I would let you die ..."

The tyrant's words were a little dubious, with his current sanity Dalton and Newton questioned whether what he said was really true, but perhaps it would be better not to know how the tyrant's insane mind thought.

And then they all went down at once, Wilson had fallen to his feet, while everyone else had fallen sharply.

"We arrived at the ruins!" Wilson said, smiling.

"Cool, I was hot before, and now I was sent to the core of the Sun, really good!" Said Dalton, shaking his head.

"Cheer up Dalton!" Wilson said, smiling. “We are taking the steps that were taken by members of an extremely ancient civilization! They are older than Them themselves, the ones who brought Maxwell and Charlie into this world ... ”

"I don't know if it's a good idea ..." Said the clumsy man, clearly he was not very confident in this exploration that Wilson wanted to do, it didn't seem safe, and the group had already risked more than enough to collect the other materials.

"But I suppose it is interesting to study the remains of an ancient civilization! My goodness, if only this is already impressive, imagine being able to study the futuristic alien civilizations!" Said Dalton, with a big smile on his face.

"Do you really believe in aliens?" Winona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course!" Dalton replied excitedly.

"They do not exist." Winona replied, short and thick.

"Well, maybe they don't exist! However, considering that there are many galaxies and many planets that offer favorable conditions for organisms to develop and evolve according to the Theory of Evolution of Species, in a universe in constant expansion, I believe that it is possible. "Explained Dalton.

"Well, anything is possible but ..." The mechanics stop for a moment. "I don't know if I can believe something like that.”

"If you really believed in the evolution of species, you wouldn't believe in God or the Big Bang, Dalton." Wilson said, snarling. "Creationism is an offense to your intellect!"

"Big Bang?" Winona asked, confused.

"One of the theories that I proposed in my childhood, for the origin of our universe." Wilson replied.

"Well, I don't believe the Big Bang interferes with my beliefs, Wilson!" Said Dalton. "I'm a catholic, but I keep my mind open for the science!"

"You should keep your mind closed to things that have no scientific backing." Said Wilson.

"Wilson, what's wrong with you?" Newton asked. “Look around you, we are in a world surrounded by monsters, buildings and strange substances! There really seems to be magic in this world! ”

"Magic does not exist!" Screamed Wilson, turning to look at his brother.

"Really?" Maxwell questioned scornfully. "And how do you explain all the things you've seen at Constant over the years?"

"Everything we see here is perfectly normal for the simple fact that we are in another dimension!" Said Wilson. “The strange creatures that we see, are completely normal here! Its so-called magic is nothing more than magic tricks and twisted science! ”

"And you should respect his beliefs ..." said Wickerbottom, monotonously.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it! These fights have been going on since the day we met. I'm a theistic, Wilson is an atheist, and Newton, according to himself, is an strong type agnostic. That's why we're the perfect team! At least, we used to be ... I don't recognize my best friend ... "

"Well, I've done acts of iconoclasm in the past." Said Wilson, while he was observing the place.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Dalton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means that I destroyed temples and religious images, just as I did this with divination houses, and other centers of religious nonsense." Wilson said, simply, he didn't seem to show remorse about this.

"What?" Dalton screamed indignantly.

"Nice!" Said Newton, his tone becoming annoyed. "Now besides being intolerant of other people's beliefs, it deprives people of nurturing them!"

"It's because I want to, set them free!" Said Wilson, turning to his friend. "Imagine what a glorious day it will be for humanity when they bring down all the irrational gods! Their statues will be brought down! And they will erect monuments for something truly supreme god, Science! This is the only thing worth worshiping!"

"And the real messiah is here, in front of you, Dalton!" Said Wilson, pointing to science. "I am the greatest preacher of science of all time! I am a messiah! I am a god!"

Dalton was not even surprised at that point, just disappointed and angry. "You went nuts, Wilson ..."

"The only thing you are is a theomaniac and a megalomaniac! You think you are a god, and you are thirsty for power!" Said the clumsy suddenly.

"I just need to convince people to stop going to temples and bow to stupid superstitions! Then they will finally recognize me as a god!" Said Wilson, with a growing smile on his face

"No one will recognize you as a god for the simple fact that you are a human man!" Protested Dalton.

"I am superior to anything!" Wilson protested.

"It still doesn't make you god!" Shouted Dalton, back.

"But of course you do, Dalton! Don't you see?" Asked the scientist, with an increasingly insane expression on his face. "If there is nothing above me, if I am sovereign to all other beings, then of course I am god!"

"Okay, it's true! But still, creatures are often killed by life forms inferior to them! And you don't have all the attributes of a god, you can't create and destroy universes out of nothing!" Protested Dalton.

"With science, all of this is possible!" Wilson replied. "What is it, Dalton? After what I showed you the same day you arrived in Constant, do you still doubt that I can find a way to do this?"

"And that is exactly what we are here for ..." said the tyrant. "We need to complete, what I started ..."

And then, everyone stopped when they saw a crack forming in the ground, close to the group, a bright red light came out, accompanied by some distorted screams ...

"Dalton, do you remember when I mentioned that I had enemies that are constantly present?" Questioned the tyrant.

"Yes, why?" Dalton asked, startled.

"Time to meet them!"

And then, out of the hole, a huge Nightmarebeak emerged, which roared violently.

"Good Morning!" The scientist said, in a cheerful voice, as if he were greeting an old friend, while slowly walking towards the monster, without any fear.

The creature roared again and jumped towards the tyrant, who simply grabbed the monster by the beak, and threw it backwards, hitting and crushing it on the ground, making it disappear and release fuel from the nightmare.

"So it was from one of those creatures that that strange substance came ..." said Dalton, his eyes wide. "But what are these things really?"

"Shadow creatures, vivid nightmares!" Wilson said, smiling.

"You lied to me when you said I wasn't in hell." Said Dalton, looking at Maxwell.

"Ah, but he didn't lie!" Wilson soon interrupted. "This place is worse than hell, my dear!"

"Watch out! More cracks opening up!" Shouted Dalton, pointing to the horizon.

"That's how I like it!" Screamed Wilson. "There will be more Crawlings Nightmares and Nightmarebeaks!"

And then, the legion of monsters roared distorted as they constantly emerged from the nightmare cracks.

"It is impossible to fight all of this!" Screamed Newton. "We have to retreat!"

"Why run away now?" Questioned the excited tyrant. "The show is just beginning!"

The Crawlings Nightmares and Nightmarebreaks, as well as Crawling Horrors and Terrorbreaks screamed as they went towards the tyrant, the attentive eyes of the Them had already been opened to observe the spectacle, Charlie was also present at that moment.

"Hey guys?" Said Wilson, looking into his eyes as he quickly killed one of the dark creatures. "How are you doing?"

The tyrant casually moved across the battlefield, decimating the creatures as if they were insects, while the other survivors just watched, astonished.

"How the hell does he do this so easily?" Newton asked, hand on head.

"These are the consequences of spending years alone at Constant!" Wilson said, killing another Terrorbreak. "When I got here, I was as skinny as Maxwell, and look at me now!"

"I have all the knowledge about Constant in the palm of my hand ..." The tyrant jumped up and tore the back of a Crawling Nightmare with an acrobatics. "And I built incredible structures!"

"And since then, I have become Constant's most powerful being!" Said Wilson, smiling widely.

"One day someone will take this title off you!" Willow said, enraged.

"And who would that be?" The tyrant questioned, breaking the beak of one of the dark monsters as he looked at the pyromaniac.

"Someone ..." replied Willow.

"Maxwell? What a joke!" Wilson said, smiling.

"It doesn't matter who it will be, someone will!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, while the tyrant just laughed, confident that the day his crown would fall would never come.

"And you are not Constant's most powerful being." Maxwell said, approaching. "Charlie is! She's the queen of Constant. You, however, just think you're the king of this world ..."

Wilson's eyebrow went up and a smirk formed on his face. "Did you know that these days, the queen has offered me a proposal to help you govern Constant, Maxwell? Perhaps he is tired of you, and wants a new companion ..." Wilson's smile grew, revealing what was hinting ...

"Tsc ..." Maxwell again contained his anger, he was one step away from punching the tyrant in the face. Meanwhile, Wilson trampled the fallen creatures like cockroaches, causing them to dissipate for good.

But I politely denied it! "Said Wilson, turning his Glass Cutter." I'm more interested in running Constant, alone ... "

"Keep dreaming!" Willow exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Well, I already sat on Maxwell's throne, what keeps me from stealing Charlie's throne?" Wilson asked, smiling.

"Charlie won't allow this ..." replied Maxwell. "And you should be kinder to her, considering that she offered you an opportunity to occupy a privileged position at Constant, but nevertheless, you refused ..."

"My current position is Maxwell's most privileged! No wonder you keep trying to take it from me!" Wilson replied.

"I have no interest in your king's game, Wilson." Said the magician, completely serious. "I just want to get you off that throne for the way you act."

"Well, you are very incompetent at this!" Wilson said, smiling broadly.

"Think what you want ..." Maxwell continues. "You won't say that when your crown is on the floor."

"And you won't say anything more when your head in my hand, bleeding, while my crown remains on my head, and your body in the bloody mud ..." replied Wilson.

"We'll see then." Said the magician, without letting the tyrant's threats reach him, he had to do this at any cost, the tyrant could not continue to lead.

"Just be aware, since your attempts at betrayal are assumed, know that I can take your head off anytime I want, like, in about five seconds ..." said Wilson, in an unreadable voice.

"Or else ..." Wilson quickly turned and placed the tip of his Glass Cutter on Maxwell's neck, death would be inevitable now.

"You already know ..." Wilson quickly pulled his gun from his old rival's neck. "Stay smart!"

"Tsc ..." The magician once again held his desire to punch Wilson, he knew that he would not win in any way in a fight against him, not at the present moment, but he certainly wanted to do that.

"No more threats!" Said Dalton, irritated. "Let's do what we have to do!"

"It's all right!" Wilson said, smiling. "Dude, I'm looking forward to the Nightmare Cycle starting!"

"Nightmare cycle?" Newton said, his eyes widening. "What do you mean by that?"

“It's like the event that happened earlier with those dark monsters, only a lot more intense! There will be many more of them! ”

"Ah, but of course it always gets worse!" Exclaimed Dalton, already preparing for what was to come.

"Don't worry! You won't be here with me when you start!" Wilson said, huffing. "What I came to look for are Nightmare Lights, old statues, broken clockwords and ornate chests! We will have to go to the labyrinth biome, there is a passageway from where they will take you back to the caves, and right away you found a passage to the surface. I will then go to the military and sacred biome. "

"Okay ..." said Dalton, without really thinking about the details. "Wait ... are you going to the other two alone ?!" The clumsy man was surprised for a moment, but soon realized the situation when Newton commented.

"Considering who we're talking about ... I think he's much more than capable ..." said Newton.

"Sure, and I still have to go to the Atrium, pick up old obelisks! These things I mentioned are too heavy for you chickens to carry, and as some tend to summon shadow creatures naturally, and this with more intensity in the nightmare phase, I will have to do this completely alone! " Said Wilson.

The group started to follow the tyrant for a while, Dalton had the strange feeling of being chased by something.

"Why is everything in this place so aggressive, hostile and terrifying? I'm losing my sanity!" Said the clumsy

"Ah, but you haven't seen anything yet!" Wilson exclaimed, giving a short laugh. "This place only gets worse, Dalton, and it never stops!"

"Even some pathetic looking creatures can be dangerous!" The tyrant continued.

"This can't be true ..." commented Newton. "Not everything must be hostile here." The tyrant's brother turned to look around, until he noticed a strange little creature, whose body was illuminated by two bright eyes.

"Look, what we have here!" Newton exclaimed happily. "This looks friendly!"

"But it is not!" Wilson protested. "Get away from it, now!"

The creature opened its mouth and revealed a large tongue, and with it, licked Newton, completely soiling him with drool. "Ew ..." said Newton.

"This is a Slurper!" Cried Wilson.

"Why can't there be anything harmless in this place ?!" Dalton asked, even though he knew there would be no conclusive answer.

And then, the little monster jumped over Newton and opened his mouth to swallow his head.

"Watch out!" Cried Wilson, pushing his brother away and lifting his Glass Cutter, which had cut the creature's back, after the sharp weapon went through his throat.

"They cling or bite you, stealing your nutrients and energy reserves, leaving you weak and hungry." Said the tyrant, looking at the spiky monster

In a quick movement, Wilson took his blade down, making a cut that ended the creature's life for good. "Everyone in this place will try to kill you, and if you're not careful, they'll make it."

Wilson had his neck licked by a Sluper, the monster then licked his mouth from side to side. "Stupid monster ..." said the tyrant, with a contemptuous face.

"I hope he licks you again! Please, Mr. Slurper!" Willow said.

"Well, if I replace this stupid monster with the face of attractive women, it doesn't bother me! Lick me more, Slurpers!" Said Wilson, smiling widely.

And then, several and several Slurpers began to surround the tyrant, who instead of trying to get rid of them like a normal person, just stood with open arms, as if he liked that.

"You are disgusting, you know?" Willow said, disturbed.

"Hm ?! Did you say something ?!" Cried Wilson, his voice drowned out by the thousands of monsters covering him. "I can't hear you, it's too good!"

"Well, I'm tired already!" Said the tyrant. "I have more things to do!"

And then, some Slurpers started to have their skin torn as their blood was flung away, staining the floor, leaving the group of survivors in horror. "Come here!" Said Wilson, tearing the tongue out of one of the monsters.

"Well, this is the end." He said. "Think fast!" The tyrant screamed and hit Warly in the face with Slurper's tongue ripped out, leaving the cook's cheek drooling and red with the blow.

"Why did you do this?" Questioned Warly, who had fallen to the ground due to the force of the impact, forcing him to massage his cheek. "Usually Maxwell is your punching bag!"

"I like to vary the times." The tyrant replied.

"Ridiculous ..." Willow whispered, while Wilson just smiled like a maniac.

"Here, a little drool for your curly hair!" Wilson said, swinging his tongue, forcing her to drop some drool, next to Willow.

"How disgusting! Get out!" The pyromaniac screamed as she walked away.

"Gee, you really don't have a sense of humor ..." There was the tyrant, with his usual smug smile.

"My goodness, Wilson, if our mother saw you behaving like this, she would kill you!" Said Newton.

"I don't give a damn what my mom would say!" The tyrant replied bitterly. "That vixen was obsessed with elegance and courtesy, things she just pretended to have, to maintain the royal blood pattern that circulated in our family's veins ..."

"And besides, she's not here, so who cares ?!" Exclaimed Wilson, with a smile on his face. "Here we do what we want, Newton! Constant has its advantages!"

"Wait, do you have royal blood?" Questioned Wickerbottom, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I am the son of descendants of kings and queens in the United Kingdom." Wilson replied. "Although my mother and father never came to reign for certain reasons, Newton and I are part of the most privileged family at the time!"

"Certain reasons?" Asked the librarian again, curious. "Can you say them?"

"In the year of my birth, Alexandrina Victoria, my grandmother reigned over the United Kingdom and Ireland, in addition to being the great empress of India. When she married her direct cousin, a man named Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, she conceived ten children Victoria Adelaide Mary Louisa, Albert Edward or if you prefer, Edward VII, Alice Mafalda Maria, Alfred Ernest Albert, Helena Augusta Victoria, Louise Caroline Alberta, Arthur William Patrick Albert, Leopold George Duncan Albert, Beatrice Mary Victoria Feodore .. . "Said Wilson, citing the long list of his uncles ...

"And finally, my mother, Alexandra Edevane Amery ..." Said the tyrant, sighing. "Due to family conflicts that she had caused, for which reason she spent her entire life refusing to tell her children, she, me and my brothers had been deleted from the family tree of the royal family, however, through my grandmother's intervention, we continued to receive everyone the prestige of the nobles. It was a great pain for my mother and her mother, but all the quotes, photos, that surrounded her, had been completely destroyed, all had been to pronounce her name, or her children's name. mother was the eldest daughter, but later due to conflicts, this title came to belong to Victoria Adelaide ... "

"And then, my uncle, Albert Edward, came to reign, in the place that according to my mother, belonged to her." Completed the tyrant. "That is, if all these problems had not occurred, I would be the king of the United Kingdom now!"

"Now it all makes sense ..." whispered Maxwell, relating the tyrant's past to his desire to be the king of Constant, perhaps there was some connection.

"What about my father ..." said Wilson. "He was a prince of Denmark, named Augustus Soren Ulrich as well as my mother, he was destined for the throne, however, on a fateful night, in the dining room, he poured wine on his father's face, and then immediately knocked over the table, and drawing his sword, tried to kill the lord of the kingdom, but he was stopped by the guards who were present. His father's wish at that time was to behead him, however, some convinced him only to deport him to England, where my mother was, and delete it from the family tree, as they had also done with my mother ... "

"And then, my mom and dad met, got married, and then, I was born, Newton was born, just like our little sister. However, my parents continued to act as if they were the absolute kings of all Europe ... "The tyrant completed.

"So you are a scoundrel because of your desire to become the king of the United Kingdom?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilson let out a light laugh, which only increased, until he reached the manic level. When he started to calm down, he turned to the pyromaniac and said, "Why dominate only the UK, when I can dominate an entire world?"

"Constant, is what I really want to master ..." The tyrant's smile only increased.

"Good luck with that ..." said the magician, with a tone of sarcasm.

"Luck? I don't need luck." Wilson replied. "My victory is proclaimed, and logic confirms."

"But don't worry, Dalton and Newton, since they are my friends, you will receive many perks!" He said, looking at his friends.

"Yeah ... Of course ..." said Newton, even with this generous offer from the tyrant, his two childhood friends were not at all excited about the reign, or rather, the dictatorship that Wilson planned.

"So is this your plan?" Maxwell asked. "Worrying about reigning Constant for eternity, without ever allowing us to return home?"

"Don't be more of an asshole than you already are!" Wilson replied. "Like Charlie, I will be Constant's momentary king, until I figure out a way to get home ..."

"Hmm ..." Maxwell was even a little surprised, knowing the tyrant he thought he wanted to dominate this place forever, but in fact, it wasn't that bad. Even so, he couldn't allow the scientist's reign to continue, if not, eventually Wilson would end up killing everyone, or even worse.

"But why should we trust you?" Willow asked. "You probably must be trying to deceive us with these false promises, so that when we let our guard down, you set up a kingdom of science and hate, or something!"

True, Maxwell thought, there was still this possibility. The tyrant was naturally known for being cunning, everything he said might or might not be true ...

"I don't know, I think you'll have to take a step in faith first ..." replied Wilson, smiling widely.

"As if!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac. "Trusting you means death!"

"So I'm sorry to inform you that if you want to survive at Constant, you have to go hand in hand with death." The tyrant replied.

"I'm getting used to it already ..." whispered Dalton, in a discouraged tone.

The group then normally continued to follow Wilson, until the maze arrived, Dalton was distressed to walk around that place, but the tyrant was confident as if he were walking through a field of flowers. The survivors had found several Ornate Chests and even Nightmare Lights. Some were startled to see these two things summoning shadow creatures and Danglings Depth Dwellers.

"That's perfect!" Said Wilson, looking at the ornate chests and nightmare lights. "There is a very large abundance of materials here! When I leave you and your useless little arms away from me, I will have fun gathering these beauties!"

"C-Sure ..." said the clumsy man, without even paying much attention to what Wilson said, he really didn't feel very comfortable in that place, after all, nobody would feel, well, at least not someone sane.

Dalton then saw something passing quickly in the corner of his eyes, and when he turned to see, he had seen nothing. "What was that?" Dalton asked, concerned.

"This what?" Newton asked.

"I saw something passing at high speed in the corner of my field of vision!" He replied.

"Your sanity is being drained by the place, Dalton." Wilson replied. "Those are the dark monsters I told you about, they can become physical if their sanity continues to descend ..."

"WHAT?!" Dalton shouted, desperate. "I don't want to have to deal with these things!"

"You get used to it, you don't worry!" Said the scientist, giving a brief laugh shortly afterwards, he was already more than accustomed to the creatures that came with his extremely low sanity.

"I won't get used to anything!" Dalton responds, weeping. "I want to get out of here right now!"

"My God Dalton, are you going to blacken your image in front of the woman you love?" Wilson asked.

"I don't romantically love anyone!" The clumsy protested. "I just want the sunshine again!"

"Okay, okay, if you're such a coward ..." The tyrant continues to tease his friend.

I'm a coward!” Yelled Dalton, "I know I am! I'm tired, my body and my mind can't take it anymore! "

The clumsy man sighed. "I will try to look at things on the positive side, if I die, the words on my headstone that will say" Here lies, Dalton. "Will symbolize the beginning of the end of the problems that take away my peace ..."

"Let's just get on with it ..." said Newton, realizing how exhausted all of this Dalton was already.

"This would not solve the problem, Dalton." Maxwell says. "Constant does not allow his rest, even with his death, his soul will continue to roam the world until he finds a touchstone, is resurrected by an effigy of flesh, or is resurrected by a Telltale Heart.

"But my God! There is no escape from this eternal suffering, is there?" Shouted Dalton, enraged.

"Not yet, Dalton." Wilson answers. "Now shut up and follow me!" He says, harshly.

Without my choice, the clumsy and the rest of the group obey the tyrant, until they finally find the place where a cruel battle had been fought ...

There he was, the colossal Ancient Guardiam monster, lying on a floor covered in dried blood, his wounds were gigantic and his skin was covered with flies.

"My goodness, what could cause such a beast to die?" Newton asked, wide-eyed.

"Me." Wilson replied simply. "It was boring!"

Knowing this fact, the survivors even felt sorry for the poor beast he suffered at the hands of the tyrant, it must surely have been a massacre.

"This is it, this is where we separate! I will gather all the necessary materials, and you will follow that path there." Said Wilson, pointing to the entrance to the middle of the maze. "Then the sequence is, forward, forward, backward, backward, right, left, right, left and forward again. And then, you will face the exit!"

"Mighty Wolfgang asks you to repeat!" Said the strong man. "Wolfgang got confused!"

"The problem is yours!" Wilson replied harshly. "Turn around!" And then the tyrant ran at high speed, entering the maze again.

"Finally ... Peace ..." said the magician, relieved to be rid of the tyrant even if it was only for a while.

"I am also completely lost." Said Winona. "That asshole makes me dizzy and made my head sore, I couldn't even pay attention to the sequence."

"If I'm not mistaken it was ... Front, front, back, back, left, right, left, right and back?" Said Willow, who also didn't exactly remember the sequence, since the tyrant spoke so fast that it was difficult to memorize.

And then, several gigantic cracks began to form, close to the group of survivors, with a strong red light coming out of them, accompanied by bestial and distorted screams.

"Could this be, the Nightmare Cycle?" Said Dalton, shaking with fear.

And then the screams intensified, seeming closer and closer, something horrible was coming, certainly.

"Oh no, this is not good ..." said the clumsy, starting to get desperate, despite the tyrant's absence having its advantages, at times like this when he would be most in need.

"Why does he have to withdraw just in time for the problem?" Warly asked, slapping his head on the head.

However, the lights went out and the screaming stopped, and there was silence.

"Who knew, maybe now it wasn't the beginning of science ..."

The clumsy man cannot finish speaking, the lights came on more intensely and great Nightmarebeaks appeared, accompanied by Crawlings Nightmares, which roared in a loud and distorted tone.

"It screwed up for good." Said Dalton, trembling, he had survived, albeit narrowly, all dangerous events so far, but this time, he was sure it would be the end of him.

"Forget the sequence!" Said Webber. "Let's get out of here!" The spider boy then started running towards the maze, and the group of survivors started to follow him.

"We need to remember!" Said Dalton. "Otherwise, we could end up being cornered!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it was forward, forward, backward, backward, right, left, right, left, and forward again." Maxwell said.

"No! The right thing was Front, front, back, back, left, right, left, right and back!" Willow protested.

"I already said, forget the sequence!" Protested Webber again.

And I already said that we can end up cornered and killed if we do this!"

"Let's follow my sequence! Maxwell is very old, he probably must have heard the sequence wrong!" Willow said.

"I am not old!" The magician protested, shouting as he continued to run.

"Then fine!" Willow said. "But if we die, it's your fault! Let's follow Max's sequence!" Willow shouted.

"Did you call me Max?" Maxwell asked.

The Nightmarebeak roared, forcing all the survivors to scream, while chasing Maxwell, who dictated the sequence to himself.

The monsters were getting closer and closer, which only made the survivors more and more desperate.

"We're running out of time!" Exclaimed Dalton as he followed Maxwell, who was focused on the path of the maze.

"Fast fast!" Maxwell shouted as the others followed.

As they ascended, the survivors saw that the monsters continued to follow them.

"These things will follow us to death!" Screamed Dalton desperate

"Is there no way to get rid of them ?!" Newton asked, also becoming desperate. The tyrant made it seem so easy to end monsters like these, but now that the survivors were without him, they realized how difficult it was to deal with these creatures.

"It is almost impossible to lose them!" Maxwell replied. "The only way would be to fight!"

"They are in greater numbers! It will be a massacre!" Said Dalton. "We only have to keep running!"

The group kept running, not knowing the direction it was going. However, some members of the group began to recognize some places as family members, until finally they saw a huge hole through which they had descended.

"Can these things climb giant holes?" Dalton asks.

"Most likely!" Maxwell replied.

"Damn it!" Dalton screamed in desperation.

"I won't be able to climb that!" Said Dalton. "I am not athletic!"

"There is no other way! We will have to try!" Said the magician, with the creatures getting closer and closer, they were running out of time and options.

Dalton was the first to climb the rope, however, his thin arms did not contribute. "I won't be able to go up!"

The roar of the Nightmarebeak made Dalton's entire body shudder, and with the fright, he got the boost he needed to climb that rope like never before.

The other survivors continued to follow, with Maxwell being the last, and as expected, the shadow creatures scaled the hole through its walls, quickly approaching the survivors.

"These miserable demons are approaching!" Said Wendy.

The tension was enormous, it seemed to extend the length of the hole millions and millions of times, it seemed that they would never reach the surface again, the sweaty hands of some prevented him from continuing to climb, beyond the exhaustion, which had already reached everyone, including the clumsy.

"I think ... I'm not going to ... make it ..." These were Dalton's last words before he lost consciousness and passed out from fatigue, the clumsy man loosened the rope and started to fall ...

"Dalton!" Shouted Winona, seeing that the clumsy man was about to fall to his death. The mechanics quickly grabs Dalton's hand during his fall, narrowly preventing what would be certain death for the poor fumbler.

"Ahh?" Dalton said, while slowly opening his eyes. "Where am I?"

The scream of a Nightmarebeak made Dalton wake up to the terrible reality in which he found himself.

Dalton cried out in fear, along with the cry that symbolized the fury of the monster, the clumsy man was so desperate that he simply punched the creature in the head, making it disappear for a while.

He opened his eyes wide when he realized what he had done. "I made it ... I punched him!" Dalton screamed with happiness.

But the poor fumbler's happiness was short-lived, when another monster came to torment him just behind the creature that had dissipated. "Ah, are you kidding ?!" Exclaimed Dalton indignantly.

“Time to be a hero, Dalton! "Said Winona, leading Dalton towards the Crawling Nightmare while holding him, the clumsy, in despair, quickly kicked hard, the creature in the region in the mouth, forcing it to dissipate again.

Dalton looked at Winona, who winked at him, smiling. The clumsy man returned with a smile. They were the perfect team to resolve this situation!

"Hey, go up the hole!" Shouted Dalton. "Winona and I will take care of these monsters!"

"Those things are going to end you!" Willow protested, worried.

"On the contrary!" Dalton replied, full of confidence, something rare for him.

"We are going to finish them off!" Winona finished.

And then, the duo continued to face the monsters, buying time for the survivors to climb the rope, it seemed to be working well, the monsters could barely get close.

"We are incredible! Unmatched! Unbeatable!" Dalton shouted, as he hit the monsters from side to side.

It took, but finally, the survivors reached the surface, Maxwell being the last.

Due to the great distance that Dalton and Winona were now from the rest of the group, they could no longer hear their voices.

"I'm worried ..." said Willow. "Did they get it?"

The magician looked at the hole for a while.

"I don't know ..." He replied darkly.

"Let's wait!" Said Wickerbottom, also being concerned. "The hole is quite deep, so ..."

The group of survivors waited anxiously, seconds felt like millennia ...

They waited there, for minutes.

And they just didn't show up, there was no sign of them ...

"Does...?" Willow wondered, with his voice going to a sad tone, he was already imagining the worst, after all, Constant was a place without forgiveness.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Dalton leave the hole at high speed, then he shouted happily.

"Uhu! We made it!" Said the clumsy, looking at Winona, who was not long in leaving too.

"Ah, they're alive!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, relieved.

"But of course!" Said Dalton, with the greatest confidence he has ever had in his entire life. "No monster is a match for both of us!"

Dalton didn't even have time to open and close his eyes to breathe, before Willow ran towards him and hugged him tightly, almost crushing the body of the clumsy.

"I was so worried, you fool!" She said, happy and relieved.

"Huh? Me too!" Said Dalton, placing his hands on the pyromaniac's hair, he was certainly happy with the hug, but he was also a little confused.

"What a burning smell ..." said Dalton. "WIllow! Your hair is on fire!"

Quickly, the clumsy man tried to help the pyromaniac to put out the flames that slowly consumed his hair, which ended up spreading the fire even more.

The pyromaniac just laughed with happiness while Dalton tried desperately to try to put out the fire, but unfortunately this did not happen. The flames only increased ...

"I'm going to get a bucket of water!" Dalton said quickly.

"No!" Willow shouted. "Leave it at that! I love it!"

"But if you continue like this you will go bald!" The clumsy continued, getting desperate.

"Comrade, do you think that I, as a pyromaniac, never had the idea of setting my hair on fire before? I've done this several times!" Willow said, smiling shamelessly.

"OK then." Said Dalton, still a little concerned.

"Hey!" Said Winona, tapping Dalton on the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. "Oops! Sorry, mate!"

"It's all right!" The clumsy man smiled, a little hurt, but the mechanics helped him to his feet.

"You did well!" Winona said, looking at Dalton, and the clumsy guy's face turned red.

"Thank you, I think ..." He thanked him, stroking his arm sheepishly.

"I think I'm seeing a tomato!" Newton said in the background.

"W-Well, we managed to return successfully!" Said the clumsy, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Wait!" Maxwell said suddenly. "This is our chance! That asshole is miles away from us, and it will be a while before he returns! We can escape and leave him behind!"

"I don't think it will last very long." Said Willow, a little crestfallen "That asshole is not going to let us escape at all!"

"We have to try!" Maxwell said, holding up Willow. "If an opportunity arises, we have an obligation to seize it! Come with me, and we will survive!"

"You will come with us, right?" The magician questioned, looking at Dalton and Newton, their faces fell to a wistful expression.

The two friends looked at each other for a while, and then turned their gaze back to the magician. "No, I'm sorry." Dalton said, sighing. "We are not going with you."

"What?" Maxwell asked, discredited. "Did you see how he treats us all, even you! Are you really going to let this opportunity pass?"

"Even though my brother became a sociopath ..." said Newton. "I can't leave him. He needs me!"

"I also can't do this." Said Dalton. "I can't leave Wilson like he was just nothing ..."

"He would do the same to you!" Said the magician. "At the first opportunity, he would leave you to die!"

"Well, I don't know about that anymore!" Dalton replied. "But still, we have profound reasons for not abandoning him. He remains my friend, even though I cannot recognize him."

"And regardless of what he did, he would remain my brother." Newton completed. "From here, our paths are divided."

"Well, if that is your choice, I will not argue." Said Maxwell, a little reluctant to leave them with the tyrant, but that was what they had chosen. Then, he turned to the other survivors. "Come on then, we can't waste any time!"

"Of course." Said Winona. "So, I think our adventures together end here, mate." The mechanics approached the clumsy.

"Yes." Dalton rubbed his arm sheepishly. "The lady, my dear, is indeed my lady!" He then held and kissed Winona's hand, but it hadn't been a long kiss.

"Ah, so it's okay ..." said Winona, quickly removing her hand from Dalton's reach. "See you."

"Okay, see you later!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you all ready to go?" Asked the magician, one last time. He did not intend to return, so if any survivors still had something to do, now would be the only time.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Some seemed to have the desire to still say something, but for some reason, they felt unmotivated to do so.

"So, I suppose not." Maxwell said. "Follow me towards freedom!" The magician then started to run towards a region where there were many trees, there it would be difficult for the tyrant to locate them, at least he hoped.

The other survivors started to follow, while Dalton and Newtom stayed behind, around the hole.

"And now?" Newton asked.

"Now let's get on with the plan." Dalton replied, frowning. "When the time is right, we'll get them back!"

As the group continued to run, Maxwell felt a few drops of rain hit him.

"Damn it." The magician screamed. "If this rain gets worse, please do not step on the mud so as not to leave footprints, or that bastard could find us!"

"We can use the footprints to trick him!" Willow suggested.

"We would waste time doing this!" Replied Maxwell. "We will have to distance ourselves as much as we can to prevent him from finding us!"

And then, the survivors kept running, they couldn't waste time, not even a second, they wouldn't have another opportunity like this.

But then Wolfgang ended up stepping in the mud. "Damn it!" The strong man screamed, seeing what he had done.

"What is it? Why did you shout?" Maxwell asked, looking back as he ran.

Wolfgang continued running in silence for a few moments, as he considered whether or not to count on stepping in the mud. "Wolfgang just be concerned!" The strong man said, concluding that it wouldn't make much difference if his shoe trail in that mud.

"Do not worry!" Willow said.

And the group continued running for kilometers, they had to stop several times to rest. They tried to convince Maxwell that the distance covered was enough to have lost the tyrant, but the magician protested that she needed to keep running, that it still wasn't enough. Everyone snorted every time he said this, but they continued to follow their new leader, who was already irritating them with this great marathon.

"Maxwell, please!" Said Willow, tired of running. "If we continue like this, we won't have the energy to defend ourselves if he can find us!"

"We have to keep running." Said Maxwell, also being exhausted. While the magician was going to take his next step, he tripped and fell to the ground. "If we get far enough away, we won't have to worry about defending ourselves ..." He started to crawl slowly, when his legs didn't work when he tried to get up.

"No ... We can't ... Stop ..." The magician barely had the strength to speak as he crawled through the mud, but he refused to give up.

"Maxwell, you're old! You and your heart can't take all that stress!" Willow said.

"I am not old!" The magician screamed, insulted.

"It's done, Maxwell!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, also being exhausted. "We've run long enough! We're all tired!"

"Okay! Okay!" Maxwell said, finally managing to get up. "Let's stop running, however, we will keep walking! I want us to be as far away from that idiot as possible!" The magician screamed in pain as he straightened his back.

"Okay ..." said Willow, relieved, since her legs could not take this run anymore, and the same applied to the other survivors, even the most athletic were already tired.

The survivors continued walking, slowly, although some did not really want to take any more steps. However, the walk was interrupted at dusk, when everyone was hungry, and they had to build a fire to roast the carrots and berries they had found.

"After we have dinner, we can continue on our way." Said Maxwell, sitting down on a fallen tree change.

"Young man, that's enough." Said Wickerbottom, sitting down next to him. "We have already gone too far today."

"I know, everyone is already tired, but he can't reach us, if not ..." The magician paused, indicating what would be the fate they would have if they were found by the tyrant. "We will not have another opportunity like this."

"Is this your plan?" Winona asked, irritated. "Do we run away from him forever? Without ever taking action that will solve our problems forever?"

"No, we just need time to prepare," replied Maxwell. "When we are ready, we will end this once and for all."

"Even if we kill him ..." said Wickerbottom. "He'll be back. The Touch Stones are spread all over Constant. And he sure must have effigies of flesh ..."

"He said he would find a way to get us back home." Said Winona. "It was stupid of us to listen to you, we should have stayed with him! He would find a way out of this hell!"

"Yeah, and before that, he would kill us." Said the magician, in a serious tone of voice.

"What's your plan anyway?" Winona shouted as she got up and went towards the magician. She was annoyed.

"My plan is to stay away from that bastard so that we can survive alone!" Maxwell yelled back, getting up too.

"I don't want to survive!" Protested Winona. "I want to live!"

"But for that, we need to not die first!" Exclaimed the magician.

"We will all die eventually!" Said Winona. "So, what difference will it make? And as Wickerbottom said, even if we manage to kill him, he will come back! And without a doubt, he will come back stronger than before, more prepared! Even if we are extremely strong, it will still be an uphill battle even if he use only your hands to fight! Imagine what he can do with us, or with all of Constant, if he really uses everything he has? Something tells me that he is hiding his full potential ... "

"If we think like that, we will never go anywhere!" Maxwell protested. "We have to get up to take down what he raised! It will take him a while to find us if we keep moving away!"

"The only way he can't find us is if we go to a place he has never been to before!" Said Winona. "And apparently, he knows every square, cubic, cylindrical and triangular inch of Constant!"

"This is impossible, there has to be some place that he doesn't know ..." Said the magician, with his hand on his chin, thoughtful, there would certainly be such a place, or at least that's what he thought.

"Following you was the stupidest decision we could make!" Said Winona, turning her back on Maxwell.

"Why don't you just support me?" He questioned as he screamed, following Winona.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Winona. "Do you want to know why I don't support you? It's because my sister, Charlie, supported you and now she's out of control because of you! Do you remember this?"

"However, you refuse to destroy that miserable book!" The mechanics added, quickly.

The magician is silent for a moment. He couldn't deny it, since, technically, it was all his fault, even though it was far from his intention, Winona was absolutely right not to support him at that moment, however much Maxwell would like to deny it.

"My God, are you going to torment him for the rest of your life for this?" Willow asked irritably as she started toward Winona.

“Look, girl, I like you, but do yourself a favor, and don't mess with me! Don't go where they didn't call you! ” Said Winona, looking at the pyromaniac.

"Don't treat her like this" Said Maxwell, breaking his silence. "I understand what you say, you are right not to trust me, but ..." The magician stopped for a moment, with a worried expression. "I just don't want him to continue torturing us, or even worse. You all know what he's capable of. "

"Not really." Winona replied darkly. "Nobody REALLY knows what he's capable of."

"I'm just upset that Dalton and Newton didn't come with us." Said Wickerbottom, scratching his head. "I'm afraid of what happened to them when the tyrant found out that we had escaped."

"I don't trust those men." Said Walry. "I feel like they told us off to that demon ..."

"Well, they chose to stay, so we can't do anything about it." Said the magician. "They don't know where we are currently, so at least that's not a problem."

"I don't think Dalton would report us to that asshole. He seemed to genuinely care about us!" Willow added.

"Considering that they are friends with that asshole, it is quite likely." Walry said bitterly. "They can be manipulative masters like that idiot!"

"I can't say." The magician committed thoughtfully. "Part of me wants to believe that they are good people, but we cannot trust anyone with absolute certainty, especially Wilson's friends."

"Gee, what happened to you?" Willow asked irritably. "Did you see how they reacted to Wilson's behavior the same day they arrived at Constant! How the hell were they trying to manipulate us?"

"I know, but still, I can't be sure. They've been alone with the tyrant on several occasions, you can't be sure." Maxwell said, he also wanted to believe that the two were not manipulative like his friend, but under these conditions it was difficult to trust anyone.

"Well, I think they are good guys!" Said Wickerbottom. "Dalton, who always showed a fearful stance, was truly courageous and determined to save Webber when Wilson refused to go after him."

"I'm still a little upset with him for calling me a demon, but I've already forgiven him." Commented Webber, smiling.

"He set out to help me overcome my yearning for death." Commented Wendy. "A beautiful gesture, but vain."

"They certainly look like good people." Maxwell commented. "I also want to believe that."

"Well, if we're really going to survive at Constant without that asshole now, we need to find a way to get home, I don't want to stay here forever!" Said Winona.

"We are going to fix it, I don't intend to stay in this place for long." Said the magician, already thinking about how he could do such a feat. "The faster we get out of here the better, we will be free of this horrible place and that imbecile forever."

"Okay then, but if we find a way to get home, shouldn't we tell him?" Asked Walter. "Although he is a scoundrel, I think abandoning him at Constant seems like a very cruel thing."

"For him to kill us before we can get back? I don't think it's a good idea." Maxwell replied. "And also, he must be finding a way to go back alone, he doesn't need our help."

"Never know!" Said Walter. "Besides, abandoning him, Dalton and Newton to stay with Constant forever seems like something he would do to us, and we shouldn't be acting like him."

"Tsc ... Okay, but we have to do it carefully, otherwise our escape will be ruined." Said the magician, reluctantly, he didn't want to help the tyrant in any way, but he also didn't want to match him by torturing other innocent survivors. "As soon as we tell him, preferably from a distance with a letter or something, we will be back on time, before he can sabotage our return or worse."

"Maybe we shouldn't be taking him with us." Willow said darkly.

"And why do you say that?" Asks Walter.

"Come on, boy!" Willow said, irritated. “Didn't you see the way that asshole acts? It makes Constant more hellish than it should be! If we take him back to our world, all living and possibly even dead people will be penalized for his presence, and then we will go back to square one, and our world will be condemned for our fault! Constant is the perfect prison for him! ”

"But what about Newton and Dalton?" Asked Walter. "They don't deserve it! If we don't warn them, they'll be stuck here with him!"

"We can take them with us!" Willow replied.

"I doubt that they would be satisfied with the idea of leaving him forever at Constant! If we give him this proposal for them, they would undoubtedly deny it!"

"If they didn't want to run away with us, they definitely won't want to leave Wilson in this world." Said the magician. "Either we warn them and the three of them go back to our world, risking Wilson to make us hell again, or we don't warn them and the two of them are stuck here with him, those are our options."

"So, our choices are the blood of two innocents who helped us by the blood of millions of innocents of whom, the overwhelming majority we do not know, or else, the blood of millions of innocents we do not know by the blood of two innocents who helped us ..." Said Winona.

"It is a dilemma, but there is a very clear logical choice, although it is not exactly right." Maxwell continued. "Well, we have time to decide that, until we actually get out of here we will have already chosen."

"If we can." Said Winona. "If we can ..."

"I am really afraid that Dalton is right that we died and went to some kind of Hell...” She added, quickly.

"We are not in Hell or Purgatory!" Maxwell replied. "It was I who created this world."

"This world already existed before you, so you didn't necessarily create it." Said Winona. "Before you, there were these of them, and before these whose, there was that ancient civilization."

"But it is not Purgatory or Hell, we are alive, we just need to go back." Maxwell said that although he was very confident in what he said, he still had an uncertainty in his words, since no one was sure exactly what this place was about.

"Do you know how members of Ancient Civilization came and went, Mr Maxwell?" Webber questioned, approaching the magician.

"I don't know how they came about, but I know how they disappeared." He replied. "A proud species, they disappeared due to the excessive use of nightmare fuel." Maxwell replied, looking at the spider boy.

"Hey! What if these "Them" are members of Ancient Civilization corrupted just by using nightmare fuel?" Walter said suddenly. "If I'm not mistaken, you already said that this Charlie, became the monster of the night precisely for this substance!"

"Well ... it's a possibility." Replied the magician, a little reluctant to bring up the subject of his former partner.

"Well, let's sing a song to celebrate our freedom, eh!" Said Woodie, holding his faithful friend Lucy happily.

"No!" Maxwell said quickly. “Wilson may be walking around! Singing will get his attention! ”

"What is it? He won't find us, mate! ” Said Woodie, rising from the log on which he was sitting.

"No!" The magician repeated. "I don't want to take this risk."

The woodcutter sighed and sat down again, he was really frustrated and disappointed, all Woodie wanted at that moment was to throw a party to cheer up his friends, but he also understood the risk.

"And then, young man ..." Wickerbottom looked at Maxwell. "Are we going to continue on our way, or will we be able to sleep and rest?"

The magician put his hand on his head, he was burning with fever, and he also felt extremely tired, walking in the darkness of Constant in this situation would be an imbecile act.

"I suppose you are right, Mrs. Wickerbottom." He said. "Maybe we should take some time to rest."

Hearing this, some survivors put a faint smile on their faces, and lay down on the hard grass, next to the fire. It was uncomfortable, but it was better than sleeping in an extravagant facility under the tyrant's command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Wilson developed the Big Bang theory.


	5. Bella Sion.

The night had passed and the survivors woke up, they were surprised not to hear their former leader shouting for their names. Until they remembered, they had escaped the demon's clutches.

Many had sore backs and other body parts, yesterday had been a tiring day.

"Time to wake up!" Maxwell said, strolling among his companions who were lying on the floor, in a loud but not authoritative voice.

"Best night's sleep I've ever had in my life." Willow commented, shaking his head as he stood up. "So, what are we going to do now?" She questioned, walking towards the new leader.

"Now we will have to continue on our way." The magician replied, looking at the horizon, thinking which way would be the best to follow. "It's bad there, and there, it's worse!" He said, pointing in both directions.

"Can't we just stop here?" Willow questioned. "I don't think I can handle walking all day again! Yesterday he didn't find us in the middle of the night, so what would be the problem?"

"As much as I want to, if we stay here we will eventually be found." Maxwell replied. "In addition, we also need to start thinking about how we are going to leave Constant."

"Well, I'm going to start preparing breakfast." Warly said, yawning. "I remember that once, while taking the morning meal, Wilson had put my face in the pot, and I had that burn on my face for a long time!”

"It won't happen anymore, not here." The magician commented. "We are finally free from that asshole, free from suffering."

"Free from that asshole, yes!" Said Woodie, approaching, "Free from suffering, not yet! We still have to leave Constant so we can say this. But anyway, I'm going to start collecting some wood, sticks and straw so we can continue our walk, eh. " Said Woodie, lifting Lucy up.

The woodcutter began to distance himself from his group, and walked for a few meters, so that he could find large trees to cut. "Ready for work?" He questioned, looking at his friend.

"You bet!" Lucy said excitedly.

He quickly started hitting the tree with Lucy, while he started to whistle, exposing his happiness, which quickly started to drain when he noticed a trio of birds flying, making him snort. "I really don't like those stupid things ..." He said, of himself to himself. "Their presence spoils my day, my happiness, and they get the best of me!"

The woodcutter then turned his attention to the tree, the birds had taken away any desire to whistle, so he simply started cutting it, still scowling in the day. However, he began to hear a rustle among the bushes, which made him stop again.

"Who's there?" The woodcutter questioned, being a little scared. He lifted Lucy in all directions, just in case. "Show up!"

And then, two big Hounds jumped out of the trees and bushes, their extremely sharp teeth were completely soiled by drool.

Woodie stepped back a little, those beasts were much bigger than usual, they were as big as Varg, the alpha of those bastards.

"Those bastards ..." Said the woodcutter, holding Lucy in both hands, shaking a little. As much as he trusts his partner to fight the monsters, those creatures could certainly cause damage, and would do so at the first opportunity, for sure.

However, more and more Hounds appeared, surrounding the woodcutter. Woodie's confidence in winning the match was beginning to be lost. His hands were shaking even more, as were his legs, which were starting to go weak. And when he least expected it, in a cowardly act, one of those unfortunates was hiding behind the survivor, and so he jumped on him, biting him on the leg.

Woodie cried out in pain, and the group of survivors had heard his mate's cry.

"Was that Woodie?" Winona asked, looking at the direction the woodcutter had taken. "He seems to be in trouble!" She, like the other members of the group, started running towards the scream, except for Warly, who was too distracted, preparing breakfast.

The beast had opened a wound and blood began to leak. With Lucy, Woodie attacked the Hound, opening a wound in his skin.

When the woodcutter attacked the Hound, others started running and jumping on the survivor, who luckily managed to dodge the monsters' attacks, suffering only a few scratches and bites. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he decided to flee, but his injured leg made things very difficult, and the beasts began to chase him.

The beasts came closer and closer, while Woodie ran away and screamed for help, in his weak voice, hoping his companions would come to help him. He was brave, but fighting so many beasts would not be courage, it would only be madness.

By stumbling and falling to the ground, the Hounds managed to reach the woodcutter, and began to bite him, tearing his skin.

"THREAT DETECTED!" Said WX-78, while watching the monsters from afar, that when hearing the cry of the robot, they started going towards him and the rest of the group

"Let go of me, you bastards!" Screamed Woodie when he hit the Hounds with Lucy, even launching one towards a thorn, which had pierced his skin.

Meanwhile, the rest of the creatures were advancing on top of the other survivors, who were quickly preparing to defend themselves. Now it would be a fairer fight.

However, all the survivors heard a loud and deep roar, and then a large figure came out of the trees and landed on the ground. And there he was, a Hound much bigger than all the others who were present, that guy was bigger than Varg himself!

"The alpha!" Walter shouted, pointing at the monster.

"Wrong!" A very familiar voice echoed through the forest. And then, the survivors, like the Hounds, could see something jumping and reaching a great height, until it landed on the ground. The figure carried a bloody Glass Cutter in his hand, as well as a manic smile on his face.

"The alpha is here." He said.

"You?" Said Maxwell, wide-eyed and gaping. He feared, and frankly, he was sure the tyrant would find them sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be anytime soon. "You ..." The magician started to get angry, he couldn't bear to see Wilson's face anymore.

"Myself!" The tyrant replied, with his usual demented smile. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"Never!" Willow exclaimed, without even thinking. "No one would ever miss you!"

"Now, don't tell me this, Willow! It will break my heart ..." said Wilson, with a tone of voice and a facial expression of false hurt, which quickly became the usual demented face of the tyrant.

"Are you happy with the meal I got for you?" Wilson questioned, looking at the Hounds. Now, in addition to the hungry beasts, the survivors would have one more monster to worry about, one that was definitely a bigger threat.

"Well, I see you've already met my pets." Wilson commented smiling. "They've been very hungry recently, I think you would be the perfect meal for them!"

"Oh, do me a favor, and shut up!" Screamed Woodie, slowly approaching the tyrant, his leg was badly injured. He was one of the few survivors besides Maxwell, Willow, and Winona who had the courage to try to counter the tyrant. "Lucy is dying to meet your neck!"

"With your leg hurt?" Wilson questioned, pointing to the large open wound. "It would be a pathetic effort. I'm not interested in fighting you, my Hounds will tear you apart! My target of interest is that asshole over there!" He then pointed at Maxwell.

Maxwell soon drew his Dark Sword upon hearing this, but it is clear that the tyrant would target the magician. "Whatever then!" Said the magician, furious, he wanted to end this once and for all, without further escapes, without further pursuit.

The scientist's smile only increased. "And to think that you traded me for this ..." He pointed to his former enemy. "I offered you food, shelter and protection, and what does it have to offer you?" Wilson questioned. "Oh, he can offer us freedom, which you don't give us!" The scientist continued, modulating his own voice, so that he could scoff at Maxwell and his group.

"Shut up, Wilson!" Said Maxwell, already out of patience to hear the tyrant's words. "You can give all this, but it is worth nothing if in return it causes suffering for everyone."

"Suffering is my way of disciplining you!" Wilson replied harshly. "You see, I offer you all this, and yet, you insisted on betraying me ..."

"I told you, nothing you do matters if it is accompanied by torture." Said the magician. "We are just doing what any sane person would do if they were being treated that way!"

"Well ..." Wilson's smile only increased. "It is time for us to resolve this once and for all."

"I agree." Maxwell replies, gritting his teeth.

"Attack!" Wilson shouted, looking at his pet Hounds.

And then, the Hounds flew at the survivors at full speed, who were soon preparing to fight. Although the beasts were fierce, they were not the main concern of the survivors, the real monster in this battle would be the tyrant, who was easily stronger than all those Hounds.

Maxwell ran towards the tyrant, who just smiled, while closing his eyes. Frustrated by the scientist's presumption, the magician delivered a powerful blow, but Wilson managed to deflect it.

The magician continued to deliver blows, which the scientist reflected without any difficulty. "Oh, please. Do you want me to suggest your next move? And look, I'm still making it easier for you!"

Maxwell continued to attack, ignoring the tyrant's taunts, he didn't need to hurt him, he just needed time for the other survivors to deal with the Hounds.

"If you're trying to distract me so that your group of idiots can kill my pets, it won't do!" Said Wilson. "I have many!" In fact, more and more Hounds were arriving.

"Predictable, Maxwell." His smile only widened. "Predictable..."

It seems that the magician's strategy would have to change, it was not possible to end so many Hounds like that, it seemed that they were infinite!

The magician, when he noticed that his friends were completely surrounded, and that they probably should have been completely injured, started to get worried, and his balance in the combat started to disappear, and this had a high cost, Wilson, with his Glass Cutter, Maxwell's belly had been cut open, but the depth was shallow. But still, he was knocked to the ground.

"Tell your pet demons to stop!” Maxwell said, turning his face to look at his friends, many of them were bleeding, Woodie's leg was in a worse state, the poor woodcutter was lying on the floor next to the children, who were being protected by the other survivors, who were also tired and injured, Wolfgang had several scratches on his face, for example.

"Hey, didn't you want to end this once and for all?" Said the tyrant, who unlike the others, was completely intact, it didn't even look like he was fighting.

"This is between you and me, Wilson!" Said Maxwell, pointing to his old enemy. "Keep them away from our confrontation, you are my opponent!"

"You chose that destination when you ran away, Maxwell." Said the tyrant, with a smile on his face, as he spun his Glass Cutter. "Because of your silly idea, everyone is being punished."

And then, Wilson launched his gun into the air, picking it up shortly after. "But ... If that's what you really want, then be it." Said the scientist, then let out a loud whistle. As soon as they heard, the Hounds stopped attacking the group, but they still stood around the survivors, completely surrounding them while snarling, holding themselves back from continuing their meal. "There, they should stop for now ..." He questioned, pointing his blade at the magician, who felt more relieved, even though he knew that beating the tyrant in a one-on-one fight was practically impossible for him, but he wouldn't give up now.

"But know that I'm done with you, my pets will finish your banquet." Wilson said, with a smile growing more and more on his face, Maxwell could not lose this fight at all.

"...As if." Said the magician, raising his Dark Sword, as well as his courage, and preparing to fight. "I don't intend to lose to someone like you, Wilson, and I won't." He stated, in a confident voice, even though he knew he was trying to do the impossible.

"Well then." Replied the tyrant, while slowly walking towards the magician, who was doing the same. "Let's get this over with once and for all."

After Wilson uttered these words, Maxwell began to run towards his enemy, who in turn remained standing in the same place. The magician raised his sword and, being close enough, quickly lowered it to strike the head region, however, the scientist quickly prevented the attack by deflecting it with his sword, causing Maxwell's Dark Sword to come out of his hand, and pierce on a tree.

Before the magician could even think of what to do, Wilson was pulling him by his shirt, and hitting him against several trees and branches, repeatedly. It even launches it towards a hawthorn with big thorns.

While in the air, the magician soon tried to recover, protecting himself with his arms to mitigate the damage from the spikes, but before he could do that, the tyrant quickly ran up to him and landed a punch, breaking his defense and causing him to fall directly on the thorns, which soon tore at his skin, opening several wounds.

Maxwell, when trying to get up, felt pains pulsing throughout his body, there were several thorns stuck in his skin, a very large one, in the region in the stomach. Before he could try to get up again, he was grabbed by the shirt by Wilson and thrown back on a rock. The impact of his head against the rock made him dizzy and made him want to pass out. He was dizzy, and the tyrant was approaching slowly.

"Well, that was quick." Said the scientist, as he approached the magician. "Is that it? Is it over?" He continued, as he grabbed Maxwell by the neck, he was almost losing consciousness. "Where did all your courage go?"

In an act of utter desperation, with his last remaining strength, Maxwell tried to hit Wilson in the face, doing no damage to the tyrant, just giving him a movement to smile widely and mockingly.

The tyrant raised his Glass Cutter to hit Maxwell in the heart, but he quickly turned to block Woodie's blow, who walked slowly with his injured leg, to try to cut Wilson off and save the magician from death. Blood seeped from the tyrant's hand, he had held Lucy in the cutting area, and he was looking at the woodcutter with a serious and somber look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the tyrant, as he pushed the ax blade back with his own hands, as if he didn't even feel the wound. He looked directly at Woodie, his look alone said that the thing was about to get ugly for the poor woodcutter.

God, it scared Woodie. The tyrant's ability to instantly change his expressions from morbid happiness to expressions of pure severity was terrifying.

But when he pulled himself together, it was too late. Wilson had kicked his injured leg, breaking it and forcing both Woodie and his companion Lucy to scream, in pain and fear. Crouching over the wound, the woodcutter tried to hit his former leader in the waist, but he had been blocked, and opened up for Wilson, with his own elbow, to break Woodie's elbow, forcing him to let go of Lucy, who she screamed desperately, and only her faithful friend listened.

When stepping on his opponent's body so he could prevent him from getting up, Wilson turned his gaze to Maxwell, who was still unconscious. He was strong enough that his fist went through the magician's face.

Maxwell, in the midst of the screams that Woodie had given, was regaining consciousness, and when he finally woke up, all he could see was Wilson's fist going to meet his face. However, he quickly managed to dodge the blow, narrowly escaping being killed by a mere punch, however the stone was not so lucky, and was broken into pieces.

"Get out!" The tyrant shouted, holding William by the collar of his shirt and hurling him a few feet away.

As Maxwell approached again, he saw Wilson kick Woodie, forcing him to lie on his back, and after the tyrant stomped him in the stomach a few times, he knelt and held Lucy, and lifted her up. The magician wanted so much to help his surviving companion, but the pain was so much ...

As Lucy descended towards her friend's stomach, she screamed, "No! Don't make me do this, you demon! Throw me off a damn cliff, but spare Woodie's life!"

Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion, the woodcutter, exhausted and hurt from fighting, closed his eyes and waited for his sad end.

"Get your hands off him!" Yelled Maxwell, throwing his body over Wilson's body, away from Woodie.

"Hm ?! Do you still want to continue ?!" Wilson asked, raising his voice. In a quick move, the tyrant grabs the magician by the neck and pinches him to the ground, then punches him in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding.

The woodcutter, after finally realizing what had happened, lay down on his stomach and started to crawl until he reached Wilson, who was still beating Maxwell. As he got close enough, Woodie tried to hold the tyrant's neck in vain, say, due to enormous exhaustion, he no longer had the strength.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Screamed Wilson, getting rid of the woodcutter's hands the instant they had reached his neck. The tyrant quickly turned and punched Woodie in the face, knocking him to the ground again.

Wilson then stood up and grabbed both Woodie and Maxwell by the collar of his shirts, and smashed their heads against each other, and soon after, hurling them even further.

The magician and the woodcutter fell near the mouth of a huge chasm. They were extremely frightened, the fall would be long, but there was not enough height for instant death, and the impact with the strong current, which moved violently down there, was perfect for a spectacle of horrors. And as that was not enough, there were large and fine stone spines, ready to pierce the body of brave adventurers.

"There, now it's over." Said the tyrant, approaching the two survivors who almost fell to their death, surrounding them on the cliff. "Last words?"

"Sometime, I'm going to kill you, you son of a ..." said Maxwell, simply, while snarling.

"Good luck with that." Said Wilson, before driving his Glass Cutter into the ground with all his strength, making a huge crack open at the end of the cliff, where the two survivors met. The crack spread more and more, and soon, the floor under Maxwell and Woodie began to shake, and slowly, to descend. They were falling.

Woodie simply screamed, and cursed the tyrant with all the curses he knew as he fell, until he was silenced by the impact against the water. Maxwell had a more cruel fate, he was heading towards the great claws of death, those damn stone thorns would pierce and kill him ...

The impact came, and the blood from his body went down the thorn, reaching the waters ...

Although the other survivors did not see the horrendous and atrocious death of their companions, superstition or not, they knew that lightning and lightning symbolized the worst.

And then it started to rain, a thin and melancholy rain, accompanied by lightning, thunder and lightning ...

Wilson turned and started walking towards his old group, with open arms. "Tcharam!" He said, as if a show had ended.

"What ... what did you do ?!" Willow questioned, in a mixture of sadness and hatred, her desire was to hang the tyrant at that moment, but she knew well that it would only cause her to have the same fate as the two.

"What I should have done some time ago." He replied, with a note of satisfaction in his voice.

"You're a devil!" Said Winona, enraged. Although she hates Maxwell, she never wanted to kill the magician, beat him until he bleeds, yes, but kill him? Never!

"Why are you so angry? You hated him!" Wilson said, smiling widely, making Winona just growl in anger.

"How the hell did you find us?" Wickerbottom asked.

"But it's very simple! My pet Hounds have a good nose, and as if that weren't enough, they found a footprint in the mud, belonging to a certain idiot that we all know ..." Wilson then pointed at Wolfgang.

And then, everyone looked at poor Wolfgang. By accident, he had ruined everyone's escape, of course, it wasn't intentional, everyone knew that, but he still felt guilty about everything that was going on.

"Wolfgang is sorry ..." The strong man said.

"Are you sorry?" Wilson asked, laughing sadistically. "Because of your pathetic mistake, you and your companions will die."

"Wolfgang stays ..." He said, approaching the tyrant. "Wolfgang remains to die, but asks you to free Wolfgang's companions."

"Oh?" The tyrant looked surprised. "What courage, Wolfgang!" He said, while applauding the poor man.

"But ... I'm afraid I will have to reject your offer." Said Wilson, quickly changing his voice to a morbid and serious tone. "You know ... I think I've already given you too many chances ..."

"What does it cost you to give it another chance?" Asked Wickerbottom, startled.

"IT costs me time to hunt and PUNISH you!" Screamed Wilson, his face distorting in various expressions. "I'm already TIRED!"

"I can not take it anymore!" Exclaimed the tyrant, without even allowing the others to speak. "So I'm going to get this over with here and now! No more worries! No more wasting time!"

Wilson then whistled and his Hounds slowly began to approach their survivors. Hell, they could barely hold on, they were holding on for too long, but they still made a point of walking slowly to their victims. It was as if they were salting their meal with her fear and sweat ...

"Anyway, death has come for us." Said Wendy, lowering her head. "Soon, we will be beside Abigail, and beside our other two friends ..."

"Tell them to stop!" A familiar voice suddenly echoed. "Please tell them to stop!"

Among the trees, Dalton and Newton appeared. The clumsy man was perfectly fine, without a hint of sweat, while Newton was wet with sweating, and there were several trees stuck to his clothes and body.

"I don't know how you can be that athletic ..." said Newton, falling to his knees as he gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson screamed, walking towards his friend and brother. "Tell you to take care of our project!"

"Everything is almost perfectly operational!" Dalton said, desperate. "We just need a few more adjustments, it won't be long! Please, save their lives, torturing them would be unnecessary! We just need to gather all the survivors who are at Constant, and everything will be ready for use!"

Oh no! "Exclaimed the tyrant, taking out his Glass Cutter." I will finish what I started, Dalton! "

"No, please no!" Dalton protested, opening his arms and stepping in front of Wilson. "There is no need for this! Just collect all the people at Constant, and then everything will be resolved! Please!"

"Give them one last chance!" Said Newton, approaching his brother.

"I already gave them two chances! Two damn chances, why would I give them a third one?" Wilson asked, screaming.

"Because it would be irrelevant to kill them now!" Protested Dalton. “I suppose the majority of the group is together, but where are Maxwell and Woodie?”

"Wilson killed them!" Willow replied screaming, stamping his foot on the floor, being completely enraged.

"What?" Dalton questioned, completely scared and angry as he looked at his best friend, even Newton had opened his eyes wide.

"Wilson, is this true?" Dalton asked, completely enraged.

"Yes, but don't worry." Wilson replied, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Unfortunately, there are still a lot of Touch Stones on Constant, they will return ..."

Dalton sighed, trying to ease his stress. "At least that..."

"But what have I done it is not irrelevant if you give me a moment of peace!" Exclaimed the tyrant. "If I get rid of them now, I won't have any more worries! No escapes! No attempts to kill me! It's done!"

"Wilson, be rational! Don't let your anger get over your logic! If you allow them to stay, you will have peace anyway, it may take a few more moments, but it will be final!" Newton responded quickly.

The tyrant's brother then turned to the group of survivors, the Hounds had stopped to listen to their master's discussion with his old friend and brother. "You need to deny Maxwell's offers of freedom to you! We, Wilson, Dalton and Newton can offer something better for him and you! You just need to stay with us and stop these escape and murder plans!"

"And suffer at the hands of this nutcase you call your brother ?!" Willow asked angrily. "Never! You only say that because he treats you like his precious little friends!"

"Look, you just need to walk the line!" Said Dalton, approaching. "I swear we have the best of intentions!"

"You may have, Dalton, but your friend over there doesn't!" Exclaimed Winona.

"If I am saying that he has the best of intentions, why doubt me?" Dalton asked, shaking his head, desperate.

And then, the survivors were silent. As much as they didn't trust the tyrant at all, it's not like they have an option, or they would die now, or they would trust Dalton and Newton and follow the tyrant to at least survive.

"That's no reason to trust you!" Protested Warly. "It's possible that you're just manipulating us to stab us in the back!"

"You saw me, defending you when he hurt and cursed you!" Protested Dalton. "Be rational! I admit, a master manipulator would do this, but you need to trust me!"

Newton sighed, trying to remain calm. "Look, I understand that you don't want to go back to suffering, but it's the only way! It's the only way for everyone to survive!"

"I don't know how to do this, Dalton ..." Said Willow, sighing. "I don't know if I can trust him, and I'm too confused to decide whether or not to continue to trust you."

"Look at me, Willow." The clumsy one approached. "Do you really think I'm a bad guy? That I want your suffering?"

"No, but ... I just ... I don't want to go through all that again ..." replied the pyromaniac, on the verge of tears.

Dalton sighed as he approached and wrapped Willow in a hug. "No, my dear, no ..."

"I will not let you go through that suffering again," he said.

He was gently stroking the back of his pyromaniac friend, who was now really crying. Dalton could feel tears running down his back.

As much as everyone still had their doubts whether it was safe or not to trust Dalton, in addition to his lack of alternatives, everything so far seemed to indicate that it was the right choice, however much it might be accompanied by suffering. For now, it seemed that they would have to trust the clumsy.

"Ok, ok, ok! That's enough, all of this is already making me sick." Said the tyrant, tired from the display of affection. Wilson then went to the two of them, and forcibly separated them.

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance." Wilson's voice clearly showed that he was not in the mood to do this, but thanks to Dalton, the survivors would have a chance to live another day. "But this is the last one! Another slip and my Hounds will have a feast!" The beasts growled in disappointment at this.

"And besides, I kill Dalton before my pets slaughter you." The tyrant then pointed to his friend, who was wide-eyed and horrified. "He will die in my hands for his imbecility, do you want this burden on your conscience? Because the blood will be on your hands, and not on mine ..."

"And this is the guy you trust ..." muttered Winona, looking at Dalton.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Said the tyrant, clearly quite irritated, as he walked away. If he heard another word from the survivors, he would change his mind.

"I already said we have good intentions ..." said Dalton, whispering to Winona, as he was too scared to speak out loud.

"Well, now that the situation has been resolved, what do we do now?" Wickerbottom asked.

"We will return to the region where my base is located, and you will collect the materials that I request."

"Not again ..." muttered Willow, with a sad and discouraged tone.

"Do you prefer to die for the Hounds ?!" Wilson asked, already knowing the answer. However, the monsters' ears went up, excited by the possibility.

"Anyway, you will come with me to check on my other lackeys daily." He said.

"Other lackeys ...?" Asked Wickerbottom, a little confused.

"Yes! My other lackeys!" Wilson commented cheerfully. "A long time ago, I managed to convince those stupid Pigs that I was a god with a stupid trick, I ignited a pool of alcohol, and threatened them by saying, that if they didn't obey me, I would dry up all the water sources, and set their houses on fire and plantations ... "

Dalton sighed briefly when he heard that, Wilson and his desire to be treated like a god extended to Constant, but well, at least it was for something useful, despite being a little cruel.

"I refuse to believe that you made such a gesture, Wilson ..." commented Newton, disappointed by his brother's attitude.

"Think what you want, I'm still a much better god than the fake gods out there!" Exclaimed the scientist, clearly launching a hint at the clumsy.

"What makes you think you are a god, really?" Questioned Winona, frustrated, this yearning that the scientist had to be god, frustrated the mechanics.

"What makes you think I'm not a god?" Wilson asks, turning to face Winona.

"You're more like the devil, that's what!" Exclaimed the worker, furious.

"I am the alpha, and the omega." The tyrant said, with a stern expression on his face. "I am both the god and the devil of this world, and my word is the last! So, if I say: Let there be light ...".

"There will be light!" He continued. "And if I say, do this and that, you will do ...".

Dalton was already getting fed up with the tyrant's bullshit, but as he didn't want to bring even more problems to the plan to save the survivors, he decided not to discuss it, after all, it's not like Wilson was going to change his opinion anyway, since he didn't changed in years.

The group walked for hours on end, and the tyrant's pets continued to accompany them, and when it started to get dark, Wilson smiled at the sight of a large stone wall, with two large Guard Pigs, next to a large wooden gate.

"We're here." Said Wilson, smiling widely. "Your god has returned!" The tyrant screamed, raising his Glass Cutter high, making the guards widen their eyes and run towards the man.

"GOD! GOD!" They screamed as they ran.

When they got close enough, they knelt with their faces to the ground, much to the tyrant's delight. "GOD! GOD!" They kept saying.

"This is ridiculous ..." mumbled the clumsy man, who was clearly not very happy with the whole story.

"This is respect for my divinity." Wilson says, still with a wide smile.

"Stand up, my loyal servants!" The tyrant continued, and the guards rose immediately. "Open the gates for me and my servants! And you, try to stay out here, defending my city.” Wilson then looked at his Hounds.

And then, the guards followed his orders precisely, it was really as if he were their king, or rather, their "god".

As Wilson entered the city, he heard the Pigs scream and run towards him, calling him god, as they knelt.

"Get up!" The tyrant shouted. "Bring my crown and my cloak, and take my carriage to my throne!"

"You're kidding, right?" Winona asked, discredited.

And no, he was not kidding, in fact, several pigs brought a large wooden carriage, where they would carry Wilson, and three other Pigs, brought a silver crown, black armor with circular gold ornaments, and a black cloak.

The survivors were discredited, the tyrant was really treated as a divine being by the Pigs, at that rate they would easily get to give their lives for him.

After Wilson put on his armor and cloak, he proudly put on his crown, and sat on the seat of his carriage, and the pigs, with an effort, began to carry him, while the rest of the survivors followed him. They walked to an area where there were four obelisks, with a large staircase in the center, with a stone throne at the top.

Next to the structure, there was a large statue of the tyrant with his foot on top of the body of the old Maxwell statue. And as that was not enough, the statue of Wilson held the magician's head.

Even the material of the statues was different. While the magician was stone, the scientist was gold.

"Ah, I love this place!" Exclaimed the tyrant, with tangible pride in his voice. "This is how the whole world should be!"

"This is too presumptuous for me." Winona commented, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be boring!" Said Wilson. "It's a beautiful statue, there are many others for Constant ..." The tyrant smiled widely. "I intend to destroy all the old statues of Maxwell, and order them to build new ones made in my image."

"We really need to get out of this place, huh ..." Warly whispered, not wanting to even think about that future with Wilson's face sculpted everywhere.

"I listened!" Said Wilson, frowning at Warly.

The Pigs, when noticing the dissatisfaction of their god, pointed their spears towards the cook.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down there!" Exclaimed the cook, raising his hands.

"ATTACK?" They questioned the pigs with their spears, looking at their "god", Wilson.

"No, your god is very hungry today, he will prepare another offering for me." Said the tyrant.

And then, the pigs immediately lowered their weapons, causing the poor cook to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Welcome everyone, Bella Sion!" Wilson said, smiling widely, making the survivors tremble a little.

"GOD! GOD!" Other pigs quickly ran towards Wilson, pushing the survivors and knocking some down. "DOES GOD WANT A COLISEUM?"

"Yes, I'd love to! I hope you got big beasts ... ”The tyrant then smiled widely.

"Coliseum?" Wickerbottom asked, frowning.

"Yes!" He replied cheerfully. "My servants collect monsters and beasts for a confrontation to the death against me ...".

"At this point I am not even surprised anymore ..." said Newton, who, although he thought he was stupid, was not at all surprised, since the tyrant's violent tendencies were already well known to the group.

"You guys are going to come watch my show, aren't you?" Wilson asked, smiling widely.

"Do we have a choice?" Newton asks, sighing.

"Amazingly, yes." Wilson replied. "Either you sit in the stands of the coliseum and watch me disembowel monsters, or you take your axes and picks and collect stones and wood for something I'm designing."

"Or else, you enter the coliseum and try your luck in a confrontation to the death against me..." The tyrant's morbid smile appeared slowly.

"I think I speak for everyone here, saying: No thanks, I prefer to work like a slave than that." Said Dalton, moving away from the place, heading towards the entrance and exit gate of the city, while others followed him.

Collecting tree trunks and stones was not an easy task, mainly due to the fact that there were many Pigs outside the village, who fought among themselves for who could collect more materials for their god, and now, they were rivaling the group of survivors, preventing them from concentrating or even stealing what they had collected.

"This log is mine, you idiot!" Yelled Winona, pulling on the trunk, while a scoundrel hog tried to steal it.

"GOD WANTS TRUNK! I GIVE TRUNK!" Exclaimed the pig, while pulling the trunk to the opposite side, the two looked like children fighting for a toy, until suddenly, a small stone hit the pig's face, causing no damage, but distracting it for a moment, giving the chance for mechanics to recover the trunk. Looking to the side, the pig realized that the stone had come from Dalton. "And there's more where it came from!" Said the clumsy man, with a pile of pebbles at his side.

"I KILL IT NOW!" The Pig yelled, running towards Dalton quickly.

"Damn it! Why can't I play the tough guy without giving me any trouble?" The clumsy screamed as he ran from the pig.

The two ran everywhere, Dalton was unable to lose the pig in any way, until his courageous action was returned in the form of a tree that fell exactly on the pig's head, knocking him out instantly, and looking at the origin of the trunk mysterious, Winona was there, with an ax in hand, she would not leave the clumsy in trouble right after receiving his help.

The mechanics just smiled at him. "No need to thank." She said, holding up the log that had been disputed, and heading towards the village, leaving Dalton standing there, his face pink and jaw dropping.

"My good God, she is fascinating." He said, from you, to you.

"Fascinating, Dalton?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The clumsy man coughed when he realized what he had said. "I'm just saying that she is capable of doing truly incredible things, that's all ..."

"Hmm, so okay ..." said the pyromaniac, clearly finding Dalton's reaction very suspicious.

When nightfall began, the Pigs and the group of survivors began to return into the village, and present what they had achieved before Wilson, the king and god of that place.

"Hmmm ..." Wilson rose from his throne to observe all the material acquired, he had an unreadable expression on his face. After a few moments, he sighed and sat down again, gesturing, telling his lackeys to leave.

And then, the Pigs skipped away, following their leader's orders.

Suddenly, screams started to be heard. "Let us through! You stupid Pigs, we're exhausted! We're just asking for housing and supplies for tonight!" It was a very familiar voice ...

"Who knew ..." said Wilson, smiling widely. "Open the gate!" The tyrant shouted, and the entire village had listened.

In a few seconds, the gate began to open, revealing two well-known figures, who carried an expression of pure anger on their faces.

Woodie and Maxwell.

"Now, now, now ... What do we have here?" Said the tyrant, rising from his throne to be able to see the two better.

The magician raised his Dark Sword towards his former enemy, he was thirsty for his blood now. However, the guards quickly raised their spears towards the two survivors.

"KNEEL BEFORE GOD!" One of the guards yelled as drool flew towards Maxwell's face.

"God?" The magician questioned, indignant, not believing what he had heard. "My ears must be deceiving me ..."

The tyrant pointed to the place where his golden statue was, Maxwell could not see it because his eyes were already a little weak from his old age, but as soon as the Pigs lit incense next to the obelisks, the image began to become sharp for the magician and for Woodie.

There was the statue, Wilson holding Maxwell's head, while the tyrant stepped on his body lying on the floor.

"Tsc ..." The magician soon turned away, disgusted. "That's ridiculous..."

"Well, there is nothing here for you anyway!" Said Wilson, smiling widely. "I'm not going to give you another chance! I don't even know what went through my mind when I spared your life that time!" The man's face contorted and took on a stern expression.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to ask for another chance." Said Maxwell, with a serious expression, as soon as he turned back to the entrance, he would not stay another second in that place. "We are already on our way out."

"Mister Maxwell! Mister Woodie" The magician and the woodcutter turned their heads back, listening to Webber's voice, who ran, approached the two, and with him, and the rest of the survivors.

"Are you alive?" Maxwell was discredited, when he and Woodie had finally found a Touch Stone, they both feared the worst, but the group with all the members alive was invigorating.

Maxwell then directed his gaze to the other survivors, it was a great relief to see that they were all well, but what confused the magician was the reasons behind the tyrant's sudden pity, why he would spare the group once again, especially after what It happened?

"Nice!" Dalton said excitedly. "Now we just need to find the other survivors that are spread out over Constant, and then, everything will be ready to start the process, Wilson!"

"Yes." The tyrant then rose from his throne, and started down the stairs. "But I don't think they deserve to be with us anymore, especially him!" He then pointed at Maxwell.

"Oh, come on, Wilson!" Exclaimed the clumsy. "The plan is to get all survivors out of here, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't think he deserves to leave here anymore." He says, his face contorting with an expression of sadism and severity, a real spectacle of horrors for the survivors.

"Nobody deserves to stay in this hell forever, Wilson!" Newton argued.

"You know, I was seriously thinking ..." said Wilson, raising his Glass Cutter towards Maxwell. "That he shouldn't leave Constant."

"What? But why?" Newton asked. "I know what he did, but the plan was to get all survivors out of here!"

"The plan is mine, and I can modify it to make my will bow!" The tyrant spat, enraged.

"Please, Wilson!" Asked the clumsy. "No matter what happens next, just get everyone out of this place!"

The scientist brought his sharp weapon to the magician's neck. He wanted so badly to kill him now ...

"You will not be with us." The tyrant spat in the face of his former enemy. "You will come alone ..."

The magician soon wiped the spit off his face, his will was Wilson's, he wanted to punch the scientist to death at that moment.

"I don't really care." He said, closing his fists, with a tone of voice as serious as the tyrant, his anger was perceptible in his voice, it was possible to feel the hate seeping through his teeth, he wanted so badly to end the scientist's race.

"Then withdraw from my village." Said Wilson, pointing to the gate. "And if you dare to return, expect a punishment worse than death."

"Whatever then." Muttered Maxwell, turning and walking towards the exit. "I don't want to spend another second in this stupid and pathetic place, with these stupid Pigs."

"Ah, I assure you, pigs are much more useful and loyal than you are!" Said the scientist, or rather, shouted, since at that point the magician was already several meters away from Wilson.

"Go to your homes." Said Wilson, looking at the survivors as he pointed to a cluster of large wooden houses. "Sleep to get up early, we will have to go to several other places tomorrow."

Without protest, the group walked towards their homes, while the tyrant watched the gate of his village close. The magician was gone ...

"Why don't you let him stay with us?" Asked Willow, irritated.

"And what does it matter to you?" He said, looking threateningly at the pyromaniac. "Why all this yearning to be on his side?"

"And besides ..." continued the tyrant. "I don't want to have to deal with another assassination attempt."

Meanwhile, at the entrance and exit gate of the village, was Woodie, with her faithful friend Lucy.

"Open the gate." The woodcutter said. "I'm going with him."

The woodcutter left without even thinking twice, only briefly waving to the other survivors, and then he went running after the magician.

"Great! Less incompetent to worry about!" Said the tyrant.

"What harm did he do to you?" Dalton asked angrily.

"The usual, you know, tried to kill me." Wilson replied, already used to assassination attempts directed at him.

Dalton just sighed.

"Go to your dorm, now." Wilson continued, walking back to his throne.

Dalton, without saying anything more, just started walking towards the place where he would sleep, when night finally came. And she came, and with her, she came with thousands of Them eyes.

"Hello, my old friends, how are you?"

Them just stared at the tyrant on his throne with his piercing and constant threatening looks, the swine guards trembling with fear in the presence of the enigmatic beings. Wilson sighed in frustration when he noticed the pigs' fear.

"Go home, you cowards." He said bitterly. "I can handle this myself."

"We came here to offer you a proposal." Said one of Them, in a hazy voice.

"Ladies always come first, gentlemen." Said another voice, a female voice, very familiar ...

And then, the torches that lit up the golden statue of Wilson went out, as well as the torches that were close to his throne, leaving everything in complete darkness. All that could be seen in the darkness was Them's bright eyes.

"What is it this time, Charlie?" Asked the scientist, in a voice that well expressed his null desire to hear the proposal.

"Save your bitterness for Maxwell, scientist." She said, climbing the stairs until the tyrant's throne came, he could feel the lady's presence. "I can be docile to you, if you are to me ..."

"But I do not want." Replied the scientist, in a dry tone. "And I have plenty of bitterness, I don't need to keep it for anyone."

Wilson then felt sharp claws wrapping around his neck and pulling on him. "Be kind, and I promise I can repay you ..." She said, in a voice full of warmth and a little flirtatiousness, either by herself or by the darkness that had overwhelmed her. And as if all that wasn't enough, he still felt a blow, going towards his lips ...

She was practically rubbing the flirt.

"Enough of these indecencies ..." He said bitterly.

"I have no interest, I already spoke and I don't want to have to speak again." The tyrant continued, still in a serious, dry tone.

"Be rational!" She said, her tone becoming rough, pulling her claws up and creating tears in Wilson's neck, which started to bleed. Then she hugged the tyrant's breastplate behind his throne, and stroked it. "With me, all your dreams, desires and pleasures will come true, and you can make Maxwell's worst nightmares real ..."

"I don't need your help for this." Wilson replied, without even thinking twice. "Do you have anything else to say? If not, I ask you to leave."

The queen put her hand on Wilson's chin and lifted him up.

"With me, you can get everything done faster. I can make you king, Wilson. I can make you god ..."

"Like I said, I don't need your help." He said. "I'm already a god, I don't need anyone for that."

"And why be just a god at Constant?" Questioned one of Them, with his presence becoming closer to the throne. "We, we can give you the necessary power to establish an empire according to your will, you just need to follow some of our orders ..."

"I give orders, I don't follow them." Growled the tyrant, irritated. "A god is not sent, he commands."

"And besides, I don't need your power, do you understand?" He continued, opening a brief smile. "I am already the most powerful being who ever set foot in that filthy place."

"Listen here, insignificant!" The Them representative's cloudy voice was distorted. "Silence!" Charlie shouted, interrupting him.

"I remember hearing you tell Maxwell that my bites and scratches got you excited! I remember hearing him mock him saying that I was looking for a new" partner ", why not join me, so we both use this against him?" She asks. "Don't you find me attractive, after all?"

"I already told you, Charlie." Said the tyrant, his voice getting more and more serious. "I don't want to hear about your proposals, there's no use trying to persuade me."

"Well, then, this is it." She said, in a stern voice. "There will be no more proposals! And since you think I just send weak and pathetic monsters to battle, get ready! I will send you a surprise!" And then, Wilson can feel the queen dissipating in the darkness.

"And we will give you the opportunity again, scientist." Said the Them representative. "Accept our proposal, and you'll be able to accomplish everything you've always dreamed of ..."

"Good luck convincing me, you will need it." Said the tyrant, already tired of the Them's incessant offers.

Them just narrowed their eyes, and like Charlie, disappeared into the darkness.

"We will have your consent, sooner or later ..." Said the last remnant of the enigmatic beings.

"I doubt it." Muttered Wilson.

When morning came, the tyrant shouted for the group of survivors to rise, and he had woken the entire village with this. Willow, like the others, squirmed and groaned, they had forgotten how awful it was to wake up by Wilson's screams, that night away from the maniac had left them unaccustomed.

"It's time to go, you idiots!" Said Wilson.

"I had already forgotten what it was like to live with him ..." Warly muttered as he rubbed his eyes, that night of sleep without the tyrant had been perfect, it was sad to have to go back to the routine of after that, but they only had to accept .

"Do you want me to stick your face in the fire?" Wilson asked. "Again? Isn't that enough once?"

"No!" Warly said, desperately. "I had just woken up, I had no idea what I was saying!"

"So, I think you'd better be quiet, until you are sure that your mind is not slower than usual!" Said the leader of the survivors, bitterly.

"Attention!" The tyrant screamed again, making everyone present moan in pain. "My faithful worshipers of this world, I will return to my throne, in the eternity of eternities! I will go, but I will never go! I will be with you all, every day, and every night ..."

While their "god" spoke, the pigs around them believed in his words, many soon burst into tears, crying for having to see their god that they loved to leave again, it was the exact opposite of the other survivors, who just watched with empty expressions, they clearly were not very interested in that whole drama.

As Wilson passed and waved to his faithful, he threw flowers at his god, who smiled proudly. Dalton writhed in pain and shame, discredited, that was practically a mockery of the most cruel kind!

As soon as the guards opened the gates, Wilson turned to take one last look at the village, many Pigs were still crying and waving, a gesture the tyrant reciprocated, until the gates were closed. And then, the group went on its way, and the Hounds started to follow their master once again.

"Idiots." The tyrant said, smiling.

"What the hell is that show for?" Dalton asked bitterly.

"I was playing Jesus Christ." He replied, mocking the clumsy guy.

"Unbearable. You are unbearable!" Dalton said, enraged.

"Ah, come on!" Said the tyrant, still with a stupid smile on his face. "A god has to act like a god, doesn't he?"

"You were not acting like a god, you are mocking faith in god!" Dalton replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hm? But I am doing everything a god should do!" Wilson continued, still making his sarcasm very clear. "It was just like it, wasn't it?"

Dalton just shook his head and sighed. "I'm starting to wish I had really died when that stupid machine pulled me into this world."

"Let's get down to business ..." suggested Newton, seeing that this conversation would only result in Wilson increasingly provoking the clumsy.

The group of survivors continued walking, until they found, with a small encampment, where two old acquaintances talked together, seated in two felled tree trunks.

"I was tired of that asshole! That guy's spiky hair should be a subliminal message to: I am the devil." Said Woodie, looking at Maxwell, while holding his friend Lucy.

"Just ridiculous, what did he do with that place ..." said the magician, shaking his head. "Deceiving the poor pigs, pretending to be a 'god', typical of that imbecile."

"For blaspheming my name, I will burn your camp!" Wilson said, smiling broadly, teasing Dalton once again with his comments.

The poor clumsy man couldn't take his friend's incessant provocations anymore, he was starting to regret not running away with Maxwell at that moment ... No, he couldn't do that, he needed to continue the plan and get everyone out of that place, including Wilson, even if it means having to suffer at his hands all this time.

"Speaking literally of the devil." Said Woodie, looking at Maxwell.

"You scoffed at us enough yesterday, go away!" The magician said angrily. "We are no longer part of your camp, it makes no sense to continue harassing us!"

"Oh, come on, I know you missed ..." said the tyrant, clearly just provoking them both. 

"Go away at once, Wilson, we don't want anything to do with you!" Exclaimed Maxwell. "Didn't you want to get rid of us? Then get out!"

"Wow, how much lack of sense of humor! How did Charlie like a grumpy old man like you? Oops, he fell!" Said Wilson, kicking the pot from the two survivors' camp, dropping the food on the floor.

"Anyway, since they don't want to have fun, I'm leaving." He continued.

"Hmpf ... It's too late ..." muttered Woodie, holding himself up so he wouldn't go after the scientist.

When Wilson and his group left, the woodcutter looked at the magician and commented, "I had to hold on to try not to kill him, now."

"I know how it is." Maxwell said, lifting the pot. "We will have to prepare something else to eat, I don't eat anything that fell on the floor."

"Well, I have no problem eating. I invented something called the five-second rule!" Said Woodie, while holding food on a plate, smiling. "If something falls on the floor, and you pick it up before five seconds have passed, it's okay to eat."

"Uh ... That's an interesting ... interesting way to think." Said the magician, a little disgusted, but more concerned with the woodcutter's health. "But I prefer to guarantee it."

"I will not waste these delicious meatballs, feel free to be fresh." Woodie said, smiling, putting some meatballs in his mouth. "Look Maxwell ..." He said, as he chewed his meal. "I'll be honest, I'm still a little upset about what you are, you were pretty stupid to bring others as well as me to this hellish world ..."

"Yeah, I know." The magician did not deny it, he knew very well that he made a very grave mistake. "I regret that, for sure, but we can't go back now."

"And I know that too." The woodcutter replied, still chewing the meatballs. "We will have to work together if we want to survive and find a way out, but as frustrating as it may be, I have to admit that from now on, life in this hell will become more difficult, due to the lack of support from that idiot."

"Well, at least we are free of him tormenting us." Maxwell said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, mate." Woodie replied, sighing.

The magician looked at his companion, and reflected for a few seconds, before looking down again. "I remember Wilson talking about Dalton, about an escape plan for Constant ..."

"Do you think he's up to something?"

"Definitely." Maxwell replied. "And he even commented on modifying his original plans, so that I would be stuck, die and rot in Constant for the eternity of eternities."

"Well, I think the answer to last night's question is no longer a mystery to be decoded." He continued, as he rose from the log on which he was sitting. “Wilson will not return with us to our old world, he will be chained to Constant forever, without anyone remembering his name! And then, he will understand that he is an insignificant nobody! ”

"That's it!" Exclaimed the woodcutter, who was also already wanting to pay back for everything the scientist had done against them.

"But any idea how we are going to get out of here?" He questions, right after.

"First, we'll have to find a way to get Charlie back to normal." The magician responds, sighing.

"She is still there somewhere, I know she is." He adds, quickly.

"But what if you're not, mate?" Woodie asks, scratching his beard.

"I'm sure she is." The magician said, although he was not exactly sure, he wanted to believe that his former companion still existed in the midst of that monster she had become.

"Look, I'm sorry if that sounds kind of boring ..." Said Woodie, his tone decreasing a little, he seemed less confident. "But I remember the asshole commenting on Charlie looking for him as a new mate, you know, mate ..." He said, making a quotation mark with his fingers. "What would you think, if this were really true?"

The magician was silent for a moment, thinking, was it really true? No, he refused to believe, certainly not ... But I couldn't be sure, at least not yet.

"I ..." He stepped back for a moment, wanting to answer that he was sure he didn't, but he lacked courage. "I dont know."

"Well, if it's really true ..." said Woodie scratching the back of his neck. "I would tell you to stay calm, there are a lot of fish in the sea, stud ..." He continued, with a smile, patting the magician on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I think ..." said Maxwell, with a little bit of disgust. "But I don't think I want anyone else."

"Well, Willow and Mrs. Wickerbottom seem to like you a lot." The woodcutter replied, with a light laugh, which Maxwell returned, Woodie was just trying to lift his mate's spirits.

"I remember the day Walter saw you turn into Werebeaver for the first time, he was so surprised!" The magician commented, with genuine happiness. "Apparently, legends about you circulate in our old world."

The two companions continued to talk for a long time, laughing, telling jokes about Wilson, and planning what they would do for them and the others to leave Constant, and imprison the tyrant forever. If he wants so much king and god of this world, may he reign an empire alone, without subjects.

Meanwhile, Wilson and his group of survivors had finally returned to their fortified haven. And he was very different, the great and extensive stone walls had been fortified with walls of Thulecite and Moon Rock.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" The tyrant questioned, running his hand over the elegant, smooth wall.

There was no denying it, it was really an impressive fortress, it emitted a feeling of security that was unfortunately cut off by the presence of the tyrant, who already removed any feeling of comfort that the survivors could have.

However, without saying anything, the group just started walking towards the gate, and when entering the house, Dalton ran towards the Glommer, who with his many eyes, looked at the clumsy man, who quickly approached. The little creature had sparked a legitimate interest in the scientist.

"It is one of the most interesting species in the insect class!" Dalton commented, taking a sheet from the table. She continues the information that the clumsy had made about the little monster.

"I want this creature to die." Said Wendy, approaching. The phrase of the desolate little girl gave a worried expression on the face of the clumsy.

"But why is this?" Dalton asked, perplexed. "It is such a fascinating creature!"

"It is too happy a creature." She replied, without an ounce of emotion in her voice.

"This is no reason to wish for her death!" Dalton replied quickly.

"She didn't do anything to you, why would you want something like that?" He questioned the clumsy, receiving only an emotionless expression from Wendy in response.

He then approached Wendy and knelt down, placing his hand on the desolate woman's shoulder. "Look, you have been worrying me since the first day I got here, you have very dark thoughts about death at such a young age. I would like us to talk about this later, I am an expert in the field of psychology!

"Okay ..." Said Wendy, without changing her empty expression, she did not think Dalton would help in anything and was not in the least interested in participating in such a conversation, but, she decided to accept just to not be rude.

"Well, Dalton, since you consider this creature to be extremely interesting ..." said Wilson, approaching, with a wide smile on his face. "I could open it, so you could study its organs." He said, rotating his Glass Cutter.

"No no no no!" Exclaimed the clumsy, desperate. "N-No need!"

The Glommer seemed to have understood the intentions of the cruel leader, his eyes widened and the little creature began to tremble, hiding behind Dalton.

Wilson let out a small laugh, and turned to the group of survivors. "Well, Dalton and Newton will stay with me, we have to take care of some services, since you, will go out to collect all the materials you can find! Get your tools and backpacks, and Wickerbottom, you are the one who will take Chester this time!"

The survivors sighed, once again the tiring cycle began.

"Again?" Willow asked wearily. "We did this yesterday!"

"And again!" Wilson replied harshly.

"Ugh!" Muttered the pyromaniac, she was not in the mood to repeat this routine, but there was no way to debate, after all, this was her "last chance", according to the tyrant.

Without further comment, the survivors headed for the door, Wendy was the last to leave.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." Said Wilson, looking at his friend and brother.

On the side of the barrier, Wendy had distanced himself enough from the group, he had sat on a rock. She was looking at Abigail's delicate flower.

And his ghostly sister appeared, approaching the desolate one.

I feel tired Abigail, I don't have to go through death to face eternal suffering, the leader of Constant is hell incarnate." She said, looking down. "And the strangest thing is that his best friend tries to act like an angel who carries paradise within himself, to console me. Maybe he was really right, about being in purgatory ..."

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Wendy questioned, still looking down.

In response, Abigail just made a worried expression, and then nodded, as if to say "yes". It really saddened her to see her sister with thoughts like that, even though she was not alive she felt this sadness.

The little ghost just looked down, looking melancholy, similar to Wendy. She also didn't know if Dalton or Newton could be trusted, considering they were Wilson's old friends.

"I'm worried, Abigail." Said Wendy, when her sister said nothing. "I feel that those three scientists are working on something as deadly as death ..."

"But ... At the same time, I want to trust the leader's best friend ... Something tells me that he is not a bad person." She continued. "I do not know what to think..."

"Anyway ..." Wendy stood up. "If there is really any plan or project that will culminate in my and the eternal death of our companions, at least we will be free of the Devil from Constant. making me feel guilty for leaving and leaving my friends. They need me, but I don't want to be here ... "

"And do you still remember our father's name, Abigail?" Wendy asks, looking at her sister, who is quickly approaching. "I remember..."

"Jack Carter."

* * *

"Wilson, why did you put such a complicated security code on that door?" Dalton asked, looking at his old friend.

"So that you, or any of those idiots, will be poking around." Wilson replied harshly as he walked down the grand hall of the facility. "Now forget about this door, and keep your gaze on this one!" The tyrant pointed to that big door, what was behind it still surprised both Newton and Dalton.

"Face the door!" Wilson ordered.

"Is this really necessary?" Newton asks, smoothing his aching head. "You know we are your trusted companions, we would never comment on ..."

"I told you to face the door!" The clumsy and the tyrant's brother trembled, Newton's poor head suffered severely from the scream that had been given.

"Okay ..." said Newton, groaning.

As they put their faces against the big door, Wilson started to type in the requested code. And then, the door opened ...

"No matter how many times I see this, it always amazes me." Commented Dalton.

"What I do, it really causes such feelings in people, my old friend." Said Wilson, smiling widely.

"But anyway, check out the Ancient Obelisk, emitting nightmare light." Said Wilson.

Dalton quickly approached the arcane pieces of art. The fumbler had also noticed that there were some peculiar symbols in those things.

<https://i.imgur.com/j6xSoGL.jpg> I <https://i.imgur.com/WbkvVaZ.jpg> I <https://i.imgur.com/8aphSYF.jpg> I <https://i.imgur.com/T4RidB0.png> I <https://i.imgur.com/anqvrfR.jpg> I <https://i.imgur.com/MKJMj7J.jpg> I <https://i.imgur.com/7kXmNBv.jpg> I

<https://i.imgur.com/bGwUUoO.jpg>

"What kind of language is that? I've never seen anything like it!" Said Dalton, genuinely interested. "Wilson, can you decode this?" He questioned, for his friend, he had been at Constant for so long, maybe he had figured out how to solve that puzzle.

"I can read all of this without the need for decoding." The tyrant replied, without even turning to look at his friend.

"What is written, then?" Asked the clumsy man, doubting a little, but wanting to see if what his friend was saying was really true.

"I will not say!" Wilson replied, finally turning around, he had a wide smile on his face. "However, I can tell you where you can find the necessary figure, but it will be a long journey ..."

"So tell me, I want to study the messages that Ancient Civilization left for us, stuck in these obelisks!" Dalton commented, turning his gaze to what he considered to be a treasure left by fascinating beings.

"To find the key, you will first need to find other keys, it will be true what it is or what it is, and most importantly ..." He said, pausing dramatically.

"Searchfortherexord” completed. “Don't forget to wix.site and the slash, then look for the reception!

"What...?" Dalton wondered, a little confused, and then stopped to think a little.

" Searchfortherexord" Wilson repeated. “Don't forget to wix.site and the slash, then look for the reception!

"Where should I look?" Dalton asked, confused.

"Where do you go when looking for something?" Wilson asked, cryptically. "The puzzle is out, Dalton."

"Hmm ..." The clumsy guy didn't quite understand, but it didn't seem that Wilson was going to say anything more, it seems that he would have to find out the answer for himself.

However, there was no time for this, there was work to be done.

Who knows, someone else could solve this puzzle ...


	6. Pyschology and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question: What would you take as a weapon in a battle against Wilson?

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Webber questioned, completely scared. Walter had invited the spider boy to a camping night, and they would be completely distant and isolated from the rest of the group.

"No." Answered Walter, he was not as frightened as Webber, but was undeniably worried. "But we need to try, and we need the courage to do that!"

"I doubt he'll allow it." Webber replied, looking at Wilson, who was sitting on a wooden log, while smoking and drinking the scans, all present at the camp sobbed with smoke.

"We won't know until we try!" Said Walter, trying to collect the little courage he had left, as much as he was a little worried, he didn't want to make it apparent. "And also, he doesn't even need to know!"

The two young men are beginning to approach the tyrant. The spider boy still trembled with fear, Walter, despite being known to be quite dangerous, could not hide that Wilson also scared him deeply ...

"It's going to kill..." Newton could not finish speaking, had been interrupted by his own cough. "You..."

"Be quiet!" Wilson said, removing his cigar and blowing smoke toward Willow, increasing the cough of the poor pyromaniac.

"If you want to die clogged with smoke, feel free!" Dalton replied, with his fingers on his nose. "But do me the favor of dying alone, dragon!"

In response, Wilson just exuded more smoke, tormenting the survivors even more, he didn't really care at all for their state.

"How annoying that is!" The clumsy exclaimed, distancing himself from the tyrant, could no longer stand it.

"Mister Wilson..." Said Walter, as he approached. 

"Say what you want, kid." Wilson replied, interrupting the boy harshly, while putting the cigar back in his mouth.

"We can..."

"No." The tyrant responded, without giving Walter the opportunity to pronounce his request.

"What?! But I didn't even say..."

"No." He said again, interrupting the poor boy once again. "I don't intend to repeat myself again."

"Wilson, don't be so rude!" Said Newton, approaching, shaking the smoke.

"We have done all the tasks you have asked of us, and we have fulfilled the requested quota!" Walter protested. "All we want is to camp a night out!"

"You have done no more than your obligation." Said the tyrant, in a dry tone, this classic phrase annoyed anyone.

"You look like our father now." Commented Newton, shaking his head negatively, he was completely disappointed by his brother's lack of consideration and cordiality. "And you grew up saying you'd be better than him, in terms of how to treat your children."

"Don't you dreeat me with that man, Newton..." Wilson replied, casting a stern glance at his brother.

"Oh, but Newton's right!" Dalton arrived, still capping his nose because of the horrible smoke that surrounded the scientist.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." He said, putting the cigar in his mouth one more time, and then dropping another pile of smoke through his mouth. "I'm never going to be like that asshole."

"I never thought I'd say this in my whole life, but although I don't know your father, I suppose you're right..." Said Willow, while playing with a tree branch.

"What?" Dalton questioned, completely perplexed, as did the rest of the camp. Willow was known to be one of the most discordant members of the group and hated Wilson, the same, had not outlined a reaction even, however small, of the comment of the pyromaniac, who had impressed everyone else who was present.

"You're much worse than him." Added Willow, with a clear tone of anger in her voice.

"Ah, but of course! I'm flattered, you see!" Said Wilson, clearly being sarcastic by his tone of voice and expression.

"Children, I'm sorry." Said Wickerbottom, approaching both. "But unfortunately in this world, it's not simply, no. What's more, you should enjoy the few free hours you have to study or sleep! Today, I will teach you the Pitagoras Theorem!"

"But why do we have to learn that?" Webber questioned, upset. Despite loving studying, the spider boy was still very upset about not being able to camp, and if he couldn't do it, why waste his time studying, when he could do anything else fun? "Am I going to wear this in life?"

"W-Well, it's not about using in life, it's about exercising the brain!" Dalton explained. "Of course we won't remember forever all the minimal things we learned at school, but it all helps us train our minds, as boring as it is for many..." He said, pointing his head lightly in the direction of the tyrant.

"School is for idiots, Dalton." Said Wilson, turning to his friend. "I got tired of telling you that when we were kids! My biggest wish was to get out of there, because the only thing I did there was to sit in a chair for hours, listening to things I already knew!"

Dalton breathed a long sigh, already knew that arguing about it would not result in anything at all, since that same discussion had already repeated thousands, no, millions of times in the past, Wilson's thinking has not changed in all this time, definitely would not change now.

"No matter how much I protested, saying I didn't need school, none of it was in my parents' diminutive mind!" The tyrant said, while squeaky his teeth. "I say and I repeat, the school is not a place for intelligent people, it is for idiots! And that's why I think most of you should go back there!"

Wilson then got up, and to everyone's surprise, he bit his cigar, and began to chew it, causing Dalton and Newton to widen their eyes, the scene left them perplexed and horrified. "Chewing the cigar is much better than smoking it!" He commented.

"Crazy..." Said Willow, with a tone involving disgust. It was amazing how that asshole hadn't died, considering everything he did.

"Well, I'm going to torment the no-brainer magician and the idiot lumberjack Wilson said, moving away from the group as he walked toward the woods." So try to get back to work while I have a little fun..."

"What's your problem anyway?" Willow questioned, breaking the branch he was holding. "Maxwell and Woodie are surviving on their own, and have not yet shown any indication that they will try to kill you! Why don't you leave them alone?"

"After all the times they've tried to kill me, do you really think I'm going to trust that there won't be another attempt?" The tyrant asked, soon replying to himself. "Of course not!"

Wilson then disappeared through the darkness of the forest, while Willow held and squeezed what had been left of the branch with force and fury, as if it were the tyrant's neck. "I wanted to kill him so badly!"

Newton coughed a little and approached the pyromaniac. "My dear lady, I would like to ask forgiveness for my brother's behavior! He used to be a courteous and gallant gentleman, I don't know what happened to make him so rude and hostile."

"Maybe he's always been this asshole we currently know, who just lied about being a gentleman." Willow suggested, as she tacavated the remains of the branch, which was now practically sprayed, away.

"Impossible!" Newton protested. "I know my brother, and I can tell you that he used to be a noble man indeed!" The scientist then approached Willow and held her hand, wrapping her with his other hand. "But I also promise you that this whole nightmare will soon end!"

"Trust me." Newton gave him a big, gentle smile as he kissed the hand he held.

The pyromaniac snare her eyes a little, but quickly withdrew her hand from Newton's reach, who seemed to have become a little disoriented by the gesture. 

"I'm sorry, Newton." She said, rubbing her hand. "But I'm still enraged with your brother, and his slight resemblance to him gives me a certain urge to punch his face. So for your own good, don't try to gain intimacy."

Dalton put his hand over his mouth, his eyes were a little wide. He looked to the side for a moment, still with his hand in his mouth.

"What's up?" Newton questioned, who had noticed his friend's movements.

"Nothing, nothing..." The clumsy responded, removing his hand from his mouth, and showing a big smile on his face. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Okay, so...?" Said Newton, a little confused, certainly had something strange there.

"I suppose we should get back to our to-do soon." Warly remarked, showing all his concern in his tone of voice as he stirred dinner. "Or we can make that asshole angry, and that's just the last thing we need..."

As soon as Warly said this, everyone walked toward the chests where the tools, pickaxes, axes, scythes, among other things were located. Dalton was horrified to see Wendy, as well as Walter and Webber, holding those things, which he said should only be handled by an adult.

"I refuse to believe that Wilson has exploited these children so long with manual labor!" Said Dalton, hitting his foot on the ground. His tone demonstrated how enraged and disgusted he was.

"You better believe it!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, also picking up her tools, she was already well accustomed to the rotten acts and rules of the tyrant, even dediating him. "This is the friend you knew so much..."

"He would never do that..." Said Newton, soon coming close to the clumsy. "He seems like a completely different person now..."

"The truth needs to be told, especially if it's morbid." Said Wendy, in her usual dead tone, as she turned to look at the two scientists. "Sometimes I wish to drill some wounds in it..."

The desolate said this as she lifted her axe, and obsserated her reflection on the tool's shiny, sharp blade, and her tone seemed to have become more menacing, gloomy, and morbid. It was like she wanted to have a slaughter right there...

Dalton, upon noticing this, wide-eyed as he could, he seemed to be quite frightened by Wendy's comment, and the empty look she threw at the axe blade...

But he quickly recomposed and frowned as he approached the little girl. "No, you won't hold these axes!" He said, while redrawing the power, the tool from Wendy's hands. "And you won't drill wounds in anyone!" He said, his tone was genuinely imperative and serious.

"Are you sure you're going to defy your buddy's orders?" Willow questioned.

"It doesn't matter, it's wrong!" Soon answered the clumsy, still serious, while also taking the tools of Walter and Webber. He didn't care if Wilson would get mad, but he wouldn't let these kids work as slaves because of the tyrant.

"I'm used to axes." Said Wendy, with the same dead tone. "Give it back to me." The tone had again changed, and showed that she was not asking, she was ordering.

Dalton didn't stop popping his eyes once more, he was blown away, and seemed to be genuinely scared once again, because he began to take a few steps back, moving away from the girl. However, he inspired and breathed deeply, and frowned once more. "No, no, no, This will stay with me, and I don't want to see you holding an axe until you're old enough!"

"The scientist will be angry..." The girl said and kept trying to get the axe, but Dalton stopped her, refused to allow something like this.

"Let him stay!" He exclaimed, without even thinking twice, since the tyrant was not around.

"Be realistic, Dalton." Said Willow. "You're completely skinny, and even though Woodie and Wolfgang have a strong physique, they haven't even been able to stand up to the asshole you call your friend."

Dalton snooze. "Mental and brain power, as well as natural intelligence, are much more powerful than strong muscle mass, Willow! I'm almost as smart as he is!"

"What about you..." He then pointed to Wickerbottom, the librarian. "I will also not allow you to hold an axe, or a pickaxe, or any other tool! You should be seated in a comfortable armchair, near a warm fireplace, enjoying a good tea or hot chocolate, being treated and respected as the queen she is! I will not allow you to do this manual labor!"

"Oh, my dear..." The librarian said she was flattered to hear Dalton's words. "As much as I'd like that, it's not necessary, I can still work."

"Still can, however, should not!" Said Dalton, with his index finger pointed up. "I ask you to sit down! The rest of you, unfortunately, will have to work to avoid greater stress and uncontroly of Wilson!"

"I think he's going to get stressed out anyway..." Said Newton, next to the clumsy.

"Well, I don't care, when I see something wrong like that I can't stand still!" Dalton said, surprisingly confident, the question was whether he would continue like this when he heard the tyrant's fury.

"Newton, you're going to stay here, taking care of the kids and Mrs Wickerbottom!" The clumsy then pointed at the tyrant's brother. "And you..." He then turned around so he could point and look at Wendy. "You're coming with me, for your first psychology session starts right now!"

And then, while the others worked, Dalton and Wendy walked away from the group, the girl being especially discouraged compared to the clumsy one.

"Well, children..." Said Wickerbottom, with a smile on his face. "I think we should take advantage of this free time to study!"

Walter and Webber just sighed, with the spare time, they would rather play than study, but apparently there would be no other choice. Wickerbottom lives them telling them that classes were necessary, for she, like any other survivor, did not know when they would leave Constant and return to their old world. So they couldn't risk losing school supplies so they wouldn't be late and confused when they were introduced into their own school year at their age.

Wilson approached the magician's camp and the lumberjack's camp, and everything seemed to be perfectly in order. Logs so they could sit down, a Fire Pit, two Crockpots and some chests. The camp was installed near some berry bushes. Not bad! Not bad at all!

However, the tyrant smiled broadly. "Pathetic!" He said, with his forehead hand, as he shook his head negatively, in a gesture of disapproval. "What a horrible camp!" 

He then approached the two Crockpots, and when he opened them, found delicious and inviting Meat Balls and a Meaty Stew, the steam they released and their temperature indicated that they had finished baking just seconds ago, a fact that leaves Wilson mouthwatering.

"What a delight! It would be idiocy worthy of Maxwell not to collect these beautiful meals!" Wilson said, removing the Crockpoats' food and putting it on two plates, which he had brought in his backpack. "However, I will be kind enough to replace these wonderful gifts with another delicious dish!"

The tyrant collected some dirt and mud, wood bark and cobwebs, as well as some small arthropods, and cast them into the Croackpoats. "Now it's missing, the main ingredients..." Wilson said, looking at a herd of Beefalos, which was nearby.

The tyrant rubbed his hands malevolently, like a cartoon villain, while walking to animals, I think it's possible to imagine what was the disgusting idea the scientist had planned.

After he collected the last ingredients, he not only dumped them in the Croackpots, but also rubbed them on him, both inside and out. "And now, the icing on the cake!" He said, knocking over the remains of his smoke in the monstrosities he had created.

"And now, why not collect the materials that the two assholes so generous, so generously left behind?" Wilson said, opening the chests that belonged to Maxwell and Woodie, and taking everything he found inside them, and depositing them in his Piggyback. As there were many materials, the tyrant shook the Eyebone, which caught the attention of the always happy, Chester, who quickly came running toward anyone who called him.

Wilson put some materials in the little monster's mouth, but he felt a deep urge to spit them out and vomit them out. The tyrant didn't have the good habit of washing his hands, and the horrible smell and horrible taste made it difficult for Chester to keep those things inside him.

"If you throw up, I'll shove it all down your stomach!" Wilson said, in a threatening tone. "Now let's go! We've wasted enough time..."

The tyrant, and his poor monster companion, began to move away from the camp, while far away, two men cut down trees and collected wood...

Maxwell and Woodie, who were completely unaware of the humiliation they had suffered, kept a good countenance on their faces, despite all the difficulty they had endured in those days. The lumberjack whistled cheerfully, that day, not even the birds were bothering, already the magician, sang a song he knew, in the rhythm of Woodie's whistle. 

The magician sang:

_Lavoratori a voi diretto è il canto_

_di questa mia canzon che sa di pianto_

_e che ricorda un baldo giovin forte_

_che per amor di voi sfidò la morte._

_A te Caserio ardea nella pupilla_

_delle vendette umane la scintilla_

_ed alla plebe che lavora e geme_

_donasti ogni tuo affetto ogni tua speme._

_Eri nello splendore della vita_

_e non vedesti che lotta infinita_

_la notte dei dolori e della fame_

_che incombe sull'immenso uman carname._

_E ti levasti in atto di dolore_

_d'ignoti strazi altier vendicatore_

_e ti avventasti tu sì buono e mite_

_a scuoter l'alme schiave ed avvilite._

_Tremarono i potenti all'atto fiero_

_e nuove insidie tesero al pensiero_

_ma il popolo a cui l'anima donasti_

_non ti comprese, eppur tu non piegasti._

_E i tuoi vent'anni una feral mattina_

_gettasti al vento dalla ghigliottina_

_e al mondo vil la tua grand'alma pia_

_alto gridando: Viva l'anarchia!_

_Ma il dì s'appressa o bel ghigliottinato_

_che il tuo nome verrà purificato_

_quando sacre saran le vite umane_

_e diritto d'ognun la scienza e il pane._

_Dormi, Caserio, entro la fredda terra_

_donde ruggire udrai la final guerra_

_la gran battaglia contro gli oppressori_

_la pugna tra sfruttati e sfruttatori._

_Voi che la vita e l'avvenir fatale_

_offriste su l'altar dell'ideale_

_o falangi di morti sul lavoro_

_vittime de l'altrui ozio e dell'oro,_

_Martiri ignoti o schiera benedetta_

_già spunta il giorno della gran vendetta_

_della giustizia già si leva il sole_

_il popolo tiranni più non vuole._

Life was really better without the tyrant around, even though it was in hell that is Constant. Obviously it was more difficult to collect materials and survive in general with the smallest numbers, and as much as they would hate to admit it, they both knew that Wilson's strength was very useful in this place, but even so, they didn't miss the scientist at all.

"It's a beautiful song you're singing, mate!" Said Woodie, turning to look at Maxwell. The lumberjack had a big smile on his face. "But I couldn't understand a follow word!"

"Basically..." The magician turned to look at his companion. "It is an Italian composition, called La ballata di Sante Caserio, written in the year 1900, by Pietro Gori, an anarchist." He explained. "The song pays tribute to a man named Sante Geronimo Caserio, who became known for being the orchestrator of the assassination of Sadi Carnot, who used to be the president of France until his death on June 24, 1894. The murder was an affront to the employer exploitation that the workers were suffering, in addition to serving to avenge Ravachol, Auguste Vaillant and Émile Henry, notorious anarchists, who had been murdered."

"A-Ah... I understood..." Said the lumberjack, without having understood a single thing, it was quite clear that he had been overwhelmed with all the information.

"And this song seems to match perfectly with the situation we live in Constant..." Said Maxwell, frowning, and sticking his axe into the tree he was cutting. "Delle vendette umane la scintilla, ed alla plebe che lavora e moans, means - The spark of human vengeance and the commoners who work and groan. - "

"Eri nello splendore della vita, e non vedesti che lotta infinita, la notte dei dolori e della fame, che incombe sull'immenso uman carname, mean - You were in the splendor of life, and you saw nothing but an endless struggle, the night of pain and hunger, which hangs over the immense human flesh. -" Continued the magician, his tone of voice became ever darker and bitter.

"D'ignoti strazi altier vendicatore, e ti avventasti tu sì buono e mite, a scuoter l'alme schiave ed avvilite. Tremarono i potenti all'atto fiero, e nuove insidie tesero al pensiero, ma il popolo a cui l'anima donasti, non ti comprese, eppur tu non piegasti, mean - Stifying arrogant, and you launched yourself so well and meek, to shake the enslaved and degraded souls. The powerful shuddered at the act of pride, and new traps arose with thought, but the people to whom you gave your soul, he did not understand it, but you did not bow. -" The tone of the magician had again changed, seemed to have been filled with joy and pride, which transceined in a big smile, he seemed to compare to the acclaimed hero that the music portrayed.

"La gran battaglia contro gli oppressori, la pugna tra sfruttati e sfruttatori. Voi che la vita e l'avvenir fatale, offriste su l'altar dell'ideale, o falangi di morti sul lavoro, vittime de l'altrui ozio e dell'oro. Martiri ignoti o schiera benedetta, già spunta il giorno della gran vendetta,della giustizia già si leva il sole, mean - The great battle against the oppressors, the struggle between exploited and exploited. You that life and the fatal future, offered on the altar of the ideal, or phalanges of deaths at work, victims of the leisure and gold of others, unknown martyrs or blessed host, the day of great vengeance is already dawning, the sun is already rising from justice..." Maxwell said, with his smile only rising, as he put his hand on the handle of his axe, pulling him out of the tree. "E, il popolo tiranni più non vuole..."

The magician then raised his axe to the top, in a gesture of pride accompanied by a proud pose. "The people don't want any more tyrants!" He exclaimed, in a loud tone of voice, as if all constant heard him.

The lumberjack smiled, a smile accompanied by a slight laugh. "Well, mate, now that you put that in pespectiva, it really seems like a good song! I suppose we..." 

Woodie could not finish his sentence, a strange noise had interrupted him. "Did you hear that?" He questioned Maxwell, looking back and side, raising his axe in all directions.

The lumberjack just laughed. "I'm sorry, buddy! This was just my stomach! I'm starving!"

"Oh, we should be back soon then, we have fresh food at camp waiting for us!" Said the magician, leaning his axe on his shoulder, becoming more relaxed after the lumberjack's clarification.

"Whoever comes in last is the frog's wife!" Said Woodie, in a joyous tone of voice, as he began to run.

"Hey, easy there!" Maxwell was taken by surprise, did not expect that the lumberjack would run out so suddenly, but soon went after him, after all, was also beginning to get hungry.

When they arrived at their camp, nothing seemed to be out of place, according to the two survivors, who did not even suspect the unpleasant events that had occurred little...

"Finally..." Said Woodie, with great charisma, approached his Crock poat, while exuding a snarbe. "There is nothing more rewarding and pleasurable than enjoying a tasty and inviting meal after a long, hard day's work." The lumberjack then closed his eyes and placed his hand on the lid of the container, he would first taste the smell of his meal.

"I look forward to smelling the delicious smell of meat!" The lumberjack then removed the lid, and smelled the air that the contents present in the Crock poat exuded...

And what he felt, rather than the long-awaited smell of his delicious meal, was a terrible odor that seemed to come straight from a sewer, completely disgusting, Woodie could barely get close, so much so that he quickly walked away as he shook the air in front of his face in despair.

"What a stench of shit!" He exclaimed, with a very nasal tone in his voice, as he was capping his nose.

"What? What do you mean?" Then Maxwell asked, was he surprised, had the food spoiled? No, it couldn't have happened in such a short time... Well, he needed to check, so he soon walked to the container.

The magician removed the lid from Crock Poat, just wide-eyed as he could. "But what..." He was so horrified, confused and outraged by what he was seeing, that he couldn't even find the strength to finish talking. He didn't know what to say, what to do, he just felt the pain that that vision gave him...

Grass, dirt, mud, webs, some little arthropods, beefalos hair. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Is this feces?" Maxwell questioned, while screaming. He found himself in a mixture of confusion, indignation and pure fury.

"Where's the food?" He exclaimed, taking a peek at what was supposed to be his meal. "What the hell is that?" He said, seeing better what was inside the container.

"But wait, what the hell do we have here?" The magician had noticed something peculiar at the center of that disgusting, smelly trousseau...

Remnants of smoke. Someone with a cigar had come through here...

"Look at this..." Maxwell said, showing the traces. "Someone who likes to smoke has been around! Well, I like to smoke a lot, however, I would never use cigar ash as ingredients for my meal!"

Upon hearing this, the lumberjack was upset with physiognomy, his teeth crease, and his eyes lit up in flames as he pressed his fists with all his might. "That idiot! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down, my dear." Said the magician, in a tone until very calm, though serious. "I am also as angry as you, could hang him at this very moment! But we're not going to get anything by trying to face him again, unfortunately..."

"Oh, but we can't afford that!" Woodie exclaimed, angry. "Are we going to let him torment us without getting revenge?"

"We still have no materials, no equipment, no weapons to face it conviniously!" Maxwell replied. "I have to look on the positive side, it could have been much worse! He could have completely destroyed our camp, and instead just ruined our meals and our appetite! And speaking of materials, let's check them out for a moment."

The magician calmly walked to the chest, and the lumberjack followed him. Maxwell was convinced that the worst had passed, but he was startled to see that where there used to be countless materials, there was nothing left! Everything was completely gone!

"You've got to be kidding me!" He screamed, hitting his foot on the ground. He was starting to get as enraged and out of control as Woodie now. "Damn it!"

"As if it wasn't enough to have stolen our food, he also stole our materials and tools! And now, because of him, we're going to have to collect everything again!" Woodie yelled, crossing his arms. 

"Let it be then." Maxwell replied, rubbing his face with his fingers, also trying to contain his fury, his willingness to go to the tyrant's camp and sing him until he is left unaware, and then kills him. "It's safer than trying to recover by instilling that asshole's camp!"

"What the hell!" Woodie exclameid, furious, as he kicked a rock away, taking his anger out.

"Tsc..." As much as the magician tried to hide, he was clearly very angry with Wilson, but he needed to control himself, at least for now.

* * *

"This place is perfect." Dalton said, finding a field full of flowers, there was no sign of monsters or anything else dangerous at the scene. Wendy kept following him, still unmotivated.

"Well, now sit down!" The clumsy one had a big smile on his face, he was very excited, constantly tapping his pen on paper that was attached to his clipboard. Wendy sighed and writhed in dismay, however, she did not hesitate to obey.

"Let's start with the presentations..." He said, also sitting on the floor. "I am Dr. Dalton, Dalton Edwards Stafford, at your service!" He said, bowing. "And you, your name is..."

"Wendy Carter." She answered, unceremoniously.

"How old are you?" The clumsy one questioned him, with a docile tone of voice.

The girl looked down, trying to formulate some answer. "I don't know, I completely lost sight of time when I came into this miserable world, my birthday must have passed, or even passed several times, so I don't know how to determine my age. The only one who still knows the year, the month and even the day we're on is your lyric friend. However, when I ask him about these things, he tells me roughly to get back to work."

Dalton was a little scared by this response, the survivors had been in this place for so long that they had completely lost their sense of it, it was terrible. "... Well, remember how old you were when you came in here?" He asked the clumsy, still in a gentle and friendly tone.

"No." Wendy replied, in her usual dry, dead tone, without wasting time with rodeos.

"Oh, I think we can skip that part then..." Dalton said, surprised that even the girl remembered that.

"Let me know your level of education." The clumsy one then asked, afraid that not even that she could answer.

"Primary." Wendy replied, which made Dalton sigh ingly.

"Do you have any religion?" He questioned.

"I have an interest in spiritualism and occultism." Answered Wendy, his tone of voice no longer seemed as dead as before. "Occasionally, I try to communicate with those whose physical bodies are mere empty shells..."

"All right." Dalton replied, finally getting some progress. "Could you tell me when you acquired these interests?"

The girl looked down for a while, and answered nothing. Her momentary comfort had passed, again, she was discouraged to continue with that interview.

The clumsy sighed, and said with a calm but clearly worried tone of voice. "Wendy, please answer my questions willingly, put and keep in your mind the fact that I just want to help you!"

She hasn't answered yet. Dalton sighed once more and rubbed his eyes. "My little one, I won't be able to help you if you don't allow us to establish a doctor-patient relationship, in which trust in each other is vital to problem solving! But if you don't want me to help you, just talk..."

Some more time passed, until the little girl again looked at her psychologist, and sighing, replied, "When my twin sister, Abigail, died."

A sadness quickly flooded him completely. So young, and already having to deal with intense emotional stresses, such as the death of her sister, and without a shadow of a doubt, Wilson's tyranny and her constant demands only aggravated the stress that poor little Wendy was forced to face. "I... I don't even know what to say! I'm sorry, Wendy." 

"All right." Said the girl, clearly it was not all right, Dalton easily realized it, but she struggled not to show any emotion. "It's been a long time."

"Well, how could you describe the habient of your house?" He was still a little disturbed by the issue of Abigail's death, however, tried to focus on the interview.

"It was comfortable and pleasant." Wendy replied, bluntly. "However, sometimes I came to regard him as monotonous, repetitive and superficial, living in that house became uninteresting, and sometimes my only comfort and companionship was my sister, Abigail."

"I understand..." Said the clumsy, with his hand on the chin, thoughtful, it seems that Wendy had a strong connection with her sister, it must have been tragic to lose someone so important being so young, certainly it was something that seriously affected the poor girl, Dalton needed to work on it.

"And please quote the family members who lived with you! Father, mother, brothers and sisters, etc..." He said.

"I lived only with my mother and father, and I only had Abigail as a sister."

"What were the names of your father and mother?"

"My father's name was Jack Carter." She answered. "And my mother..."

She was in complete silence for a while, looking back and personal, as if making a great mental effort so she could remember her own mother's name, did she not even remember this? The possibility left Dalton astonily and extremely concerned.

"I don't remember." Wendy finally replied, lowering her head and letting out a long sigh.

"Oh..." Even though he was already thinking about this possibility, Dalton was still surprised once again by the girl's response. Would it be another consequence of time spent in this hell or was there any other reason?

"I can only assume that she looked like me and Abigail, and I also suppose she had yellow eyes." She said, while playing with her fingers. "Since I was picked up by the group, your friend has been quite harsh on me, just as he has been with anyone else. He gives us so many orders, that most of the time I live my unhappy and vain life, I can't be distracted and I can't think or remember anything that doesn't involve survival, materials and the like. I suppose it's pure luck that I can remember my father's name..."

"Oh..." Dalton understood the situation in a way, he also didn't have many friends in his childhood, pretty much just Newton and, well, the tyrant, if he can be considered the same person these days.

"To this day they think I'm strange and scary." She added, sighing. "I recently discovered that Wolfgang is afraid of me. However, I managed to make a few more friends, like Webber and now, Walter, but..."

"But?" Dalton questioned.

"Webber and I used to be inseparable, he was always there and beside me, he made a point of it. However, when we met Walter, I began to have the feeling of being thrown into the corner and abandoned, it seemed that Webber spent more time with him than with me, it seemed that he had more fun with him than he used to have fun with me..." She said, her tone seemed genuinely hurt.

"And yet, in the rare moments when Webber and I play alone, he seems to be having less fun than usual, he seems less cheerful than he used to be in the old days that we played together and alone without Walter. But now, Webber keeps insisting that we call that boy for anything, no matter how insignificant it is, like collecting flowers and the like." She continued, her tone seemed increasingly hurt.

"It's not like it used to be before, just me and him. Now it's me, him and Walter." The girl seemed to be beginning to get angry as she judged how she had uttered the scout name.

"Oh... I understand..." Dalton was already understanding the situation very well, it was something very simple and common, in fact, it was about jealousy. Wendy's custom of being Webber's only friend brought a certain discomfort when another person entered the circle, in this case, Walter, resulting in a feeling of abandonment, as if being replaced or left aside, a classic case of jealousy.

"Well, going back to my relationships with my family." Wendy said. "My father was very affectionate, despite being always very busy with work, besides spending a lot of time writing letters to his brother..."

"He tried to comfort me as much as he could when Abigail died." The desoded little one added.

"What about your mother?" He questioned.

The little girl just looked at him for a long period of time, which made the man even more worried and anxious. "So what?" He questioned, trying to get some answer from her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered simply, there was not even an expression on her face, her tone of voice was indecipherable.

"All right then." Dalton replied, he could no longer hide his concern, it would transpose on his face and become palpable. "Now, let's go back to commenting on the issue of abandonment that you say suffer, tell me, how often do you feel abandoned by Webber?"

"At first, only a few times." She answered. "But now, that feeling is endless, I always feel abandoned, because I suppose Webber came to regard me as expendable, he wouldn't mind playing alone with Walter. However, if it were just me he would undoubtedly miss the scout's presence."

"But have you ever stopped to analyze, that maybe this is just something in your head?" Dalton questioned, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, didn't seem to have understood very well. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"N-No, of course not!" The clumsy soon clarified. "I'm just saying maybe it's not exactly the way you think, you know?"

"Maybe you misinterpreted this whole situation." He added. "Children tend to get very excited when they become new friends, and it is perfectly common and healthy that they start spending more time with them than with the old ones, precisely so that they can strengthen ties! It's not like he's forgotten about you."

Wendy was silent for a moment, with a null but somewhat thoughtful expression, which worried the clumsy one a little.

"What do you think? Makes more sense, doesn't it?" Dalton questioned, trying to get some response from the girl.

"Well, I disagree about that." She answered, half irritated, as she crossed her arms. "I do not comment or say anything, without first analyzing much."

"Well, I just made an assumption." The clumsy one replied. "I've been quite busy with the projects that Me, Netwon and Wilson are developing, so I haven't had much time to observe their relationship with the other kids. But would you define your relationship with other survivors?"

"I keep my distance from the tyrant." Wendy replied, her tone had changed once again, she was visibly getting irritated. "With him, mere seconds of this damning and pathetic existence, become years, whole years of insults and abuse, whether physical or mental, and of course, when we do not fulfill our duties, we suffer a storm of injury and injury. A long time ago, we had a very difficult day, no one had been able to do their chores, he besides yelling at us, hurting us both mentally and physically, didn't allow anyone to eat a bran. I have never been so tempted to take my axe, and reduce it to hot pieces of flesh and blood, and to break it with others..."

Upon hearing the little girl's explanations, Dalton became increasingly disgusted and uncomfortable. However, what she had said at the end of the speech was what made him even more troubled, she had confessed those dark desire with a morbid, cold, insensitive and macabre tone of voice. It was not common for a child to nurture desires as foolish as those...

"All right, then!" Dalton replied as he forced a smile. He instantly repented of such a gesture, as if the drops of sweat that descended through his forehead were no longer enough, his smile also did not collaborate with his attempt to hide his despair.

"Why are you acting like this?" Wendy questioned, quickly noting Wendy's behavior change and suspicious expression.

"Uh, it's nothing!" Dalton replied, still with that forced smile, he was unable to contain his nervousness. "Forget it, so we can continue the interview!"

The girl then got up and began walking towards her psychologist. Dalton's face writhed in an expression of pure horror as he quickly stood up and took a few steps back, moving away.

"You're not telling me the truth." She remarked, stopping walking when she saw the scientist's despair. "You're hiding something from me! Come on, confess me."

"I told you it's nothing!" Dalton replied, frowning, his tone of voice had also worsened a little. "Well, come to think of it, I suppose we can wrap up our interview here! I have already gathered some information that will be necessary for the next sessions, enough for today!"

"Hmpf..." As much as her expression didn't show much, you could show that the little one wasn't very satisfied with the situation, she was convinced dalton was lying.

"Now, let's go back to camp!" Dalton said. "Make me an favor, and go ahead!"

"And why should I do that?" She questioned, putting her hands around her waist, in a tone of defiance. Now she was really angry!

"Oh, please!" The clumsy screamed, hitting himself in the face. "Just do it for me!"

"What a beautiful psychologist you are..." Wendy commented as she turned around and began to drift away. She was clearly disappointed with her first appointment. "But it's okay, I'm used to disappointments."

"Be gentle." He sighed and began massaging his forehead as he began to follow his patient through the forest.

Then, the two abandoned the beautiful field of flowers, the same, no longer looked so beautiful and colorful when they had arrived. The two walked through the forest in the middle of the night, without uttering a word to each other, however, Dalton's sighs momentarily cut through the silence that covered them. 

"Well, well, well, well!" Wilson said, juggling axes, pickaxes and his Glass Cutter. "Who do we have here? If it isn't the scientist who thought he could modify the organization I set up for this camp." The tyrant then approached his old friend, he did not appear to be enraged, but certainly was not at all satisfied with what Dalton had done.

"I dispense your rebukes." The other scientist responded, with a serious tone. "We have more important matters to attend to!"

"Oh, is it?" Wilson's tone of voice worsened, he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. "Tell me!"

"Look at this!" Said Dalton, handing his clipboard to his old, unrecognizable friend. The clipboard continues the sheet with Wendy's questionnaire and answers.

The camp leader analyzed that sheet for a moment, and then threw the clipboard away. "What does it matter to me?"

"What does it matter to you?" Dalton screamed, angry, as he ran toward his clipboard to retrieve it. However, Willow had arrived first.

"What is written so important here?" Asked Willow, the clumsy man quickly took the clipboard from the hands of the pyromaniac.

"Nothing! Nothing you have to worry about, at least!" The clumsy one answered.

"Dear God, you don't have to be rude!" Said the pyromaniac, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, luv." Said Dalton, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to sound rude, it's that these papers contain delicate material..."

"Hmm, ok then..." Willow replied, a little confused, but still suspicious. "And you just called me luv?"

"Remember, it's just a common cordiality between us British people!" Dalton replied quickly. Worried that the pyromaniac would misinterpret what he had said.

"Fine ...” Said the pyromaniac, still suspicious, even with Dalton trying to clarify.

"But anyway, these matters are up to you, Wilson!" The clumsy one then approached the tyrant. "What the hell have you been doing with these kids?"

"I gave orders." He answered simply. "Orders not to be complete useless to the group."

"They're kids, Wilson!" He exclaimed, already stressing with the scientist. "They are not your slaves! They deserve decent childhoods, even in this hellish place! Didn't you read what she wanted to do to you?" "It's not natural anything, let alone a healthy person her age to have desires like that! Don't you remember Amy Taylor?"

"Oh, yes! I remember her perfectly!" The tyrant answered. "And I'm surprised to know, after all these years, you still haven't gotten over it!"

"For the sake of the holy God, you know how traumatic that was for me!" Said Dalton.

"Who's Amy Taylor?" Wendy questioned, approaching.

"It's nobody you have to worry about." Dalton replied, looking at her.

"No, no, no, no!" Said Wilson, with a sadistic smile accompanied by a "no" sign in his hand. "Come on, Dalton, tell her!"

"She's too young for me to tell you about these things, Wilson!" He replied, pointing to Wendy.

"But she wants to know, Dalton!" Wilson kept insisting, it didn't look like he'd stop until the clumsy one gave in. "Are you going to disappoint her?"

"It may horrify her and traumatize her!" Dalton replied. "Not only her, but possibly many others!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell, I will!" Said Wilson, his smile just increased.

"Don't you dare!" The clumsy screamed, grinding his teeth. "I've already lost my patience with you, Wilson! In the old day, I was working together with you, enduring your neglect and cruelty to members of your group for the greater good, but now, this is already becoming personal!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I tell her?" The tyrant asked, in a provocative tone, was really curious to know Dalton's answer. "

"If you dare to do this, I'll tell you what we've been working on all this time!" The other one replied.

"Ah? You're going to appeal to that, are you?" The tyrant really seemed to be having fun with the situation. "What if I want to tell her anyway, huh?"

"You're bluffing!" Said Newton, approaching. "I know you very well, Wilson! For years of my life, I've lived with you, and I know you're very methodical and would never give opportunities to ruin your plans!"

Wilson's smile only increased, and he let out a somber laugh. "Congratulations! In fact, you know me very well! I don't really give you opportunities for idiots to unsell and ruin my brilliant and invaluable plans and purposes! And that's why I made it up..."

"This!" The tyrant shouted, removing from the pocket of his pants a strange weapon, very different than any ever seen by the man. "This weapon can do many amazing things, such as erasing certain memories! And not only that, it can also partially or completely erase your mind! That is, just one shot, so you can't even remember your own name!"

"You couldn't invent something like that!" Dalton exclaimed, a little nervous. "You're just bluffing again!" As much as he really believed it was a bluff, he kept getting a certain fear, since no one knew what the tyrant was capable of.

"Really?" Wilson questioned him, stirring his strange gun. "So tell me, Dalton, what's her name?" He then pointed to the pyromaniac.

"W-Willow." Dalton replied, still full of nervousness.

"All right, and now..." Suddenly, the tyrant shot Dalton, making everyone start by watching the strange gun shot. "Tell me, what's her name?" Wilson again pointed to the pyromaniac.

"I..." The clumsy looked at Willow, who possessed a confused expression on his face. "I have no idea! I don't even know her! Where the hell did she come from? Has she been here before?"

"What?". Willow questioned, confused and discredited, it was not possible that it had worked. "That's a joke, isn't it?

"Not really." Wilson replied, again stirring in his peculiar apparatus, and then throwing another shot toward the clumsy. "What now, Dalton? Tell me her name?" For the third time, the scientist pointed to the pyromaniac.

"Again?" Dalton questioned, angry. "I told you it's Willow!" 

"See, it works perfectly!" Wilson for the pyromaniac, he sported a smug smile that seemed to break his face in half. "And do not try to take over this macanism to try to erase my mind, I have already taken preventive measures to do so." The scientist then hit his own head, and for some strange reason, a metal sound echoed. "Did you see? I'm always infinitely ahead of everyone!"

"You're crazy!" Said Willow, she was always surprised at how insane the tyrant could be.

"Oh, but thank you very much!" The scientist thanked him, though he seemed sarcastic, he even saw it as a compliment. "Well, I guess it's okay for me to tell now, right?”

"Don't you dare, Wilson!" Dalton secreamed. He's so tempted to punch her old friend now, punch him until it triggers him in blows.

"Well, here's what we're going to do." Wilson said, with a huge smile on his face. "I will not reveal to them about such a dark secret, if you agree to stop meddling and criticize the way I command my minions. However, if you try again to modify the rules of my camp, I will make a total point of revealing to Wendy, in detail who Was Amy Taylor."

The clumsy sighed. "But you really are a coward!" He said, completely enraged. "It would be selfish of me to agree to such a ghastly deal, I even tell Wendy who Amy was, if you agree to let the children free of their tyranny!"

"I promise nothing." Wilson replied, shaking his head negatively, still a gigantic smile on his face. "But let's go! It'll be fun to see you try your luck!"

"Forget it." Wendy answered with a dead voice. "I don't want to know who she is anymore."

"Oh, " Dalton was relieved. "That makes things easier!"

"Oh, what an anticlimactic!" The tyrant exclaimed, disappointed but still smiling, he would not stop insisting yet. "Are you sure? Isn't it a mystery that stirs up your curiosity?"

"Sometimes not knowing is better." Wendy answered, with a dead tone.

Wilson's face instantly writhed, and quickly turned into a frown, the tyrant was discredited that he had heard it. "Sometimes not knowing is better?" He repeated, outraged and indignant. "If you continue with that kind of thinking, you run the risk of becoming a denialist of science!"

"Leave her in peace, Wilson!" The clumsy exclaimed, already tired of hearing the tyrant speak.

"No!" The scientist screamed, now he was really angry. "I can't allow this girl to grow up like this, so she doesn't remain stupid and risk someday she'll start believing, for example, in flat Earth theory or in some religion, because these idiocies are real delays to science!"

"Oh, but to allow her to be a slave without childhood you will right?!" Dalton raised his tone of voice, was also getting angry. "You're a creep!"

"See Wolfgang, for examples!" Wilson said, pointing to the muscular man, who can't help but cringe when he hears the tyrant quote his name. "I one day heard him say that Pluto is a planet! It just killed me even more inside! You want Wendy to become like him, Dalton? A completely lay imbecile in terms of science? Because frankly, I suspect he also thinks the Earth is flat..."

The muscular man approached. "Wolfgang..."

"I don't care!" The tyrant interrupted him by his screaming.

"And who cares about that?" The clumsy exclaimed, increasingly furious. "What matters is that these kids have a decent life, Wilson! And the other survivors too! You treat everyone like slaves!"

The tyrant just growled. "After this stress, and the disgust I was forced to endure, I lost all desire to tell you anything about Amy Taylor! That would bring no pleasure or comfort..."

"Ridiculous..." Said the clumsy, seeing his friend, or rather, who he thought was his friend, walking away.

"Whatever!" Wilson screamed, in response.

After that, the night came. Darkness rumoured through the camp, Charlie strolled freely from side to side, just as many other dark creatures passed by, surrounding the survivors in and out of mind...

Dalton was the one who felt it the most, the day had been exhausting, and it had drained a great deal of his sanity, which was no longer the greatest, due to the severe traumas of his past...

The poor scientist, who was accompanied by a laterna, was a little distant from the camp and the rest of the survivors, and he felt watched by thousands of bright eyes, heard whispers and giggles, voices calling by his name, saying things like "Dalton, come here, please...". In addition to seeing on the ground, a gigantic shadow, with two eyes, which watched him starly. Dalton shuddered his eyes as much as he could, and then the mysterious shadow was gone. And yet, of course, the clumsy saw gigantic hands in the field of light that campfire , however, they were unsure, noticing the look of the scientist.

As if all this were not enough, he also saw shadows in the corner of his eyes, which closely resembled the such Terrorbeaks and Crawling Horrors he had seen in Constant's substolo, however, whenever he looked toward the shadows, they disappeared, as if they were not even there. He also listened to Charlie's name, repeatedly, in a whispering tone.

Dalton then made a creed upon his chest, closed his eyes, and began to recite:

"Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen."

The young scientist no longer felt so bad, it is true, that he still felt observed, however, this feeling had diminished a little, he felt a little more sane. Praying always appeased, calmed and reassured his mind, causing him to enter a state of contemplation.

"Not even your God, can help you now, scientist." A voice echoed through the darkness, a dark voice as many dark and hazy voices as the mist, which kept repeating itself in Dalton's mind.

"Who's in there?" Dalton yelled. "I demand to know, and I demand that you reveal yourself now!"

"Praying to your imaginary friend, Dalton?" Until the clumsy's last hair got goose bumps, he felt that his soul would come out of his body by the throat due to the scare taking. He heard a voice coming from behind him, a very familiar voice...

Dalton turned around and there was the well-known figure, with whom he for years, was familiar.

The illustrious Wilson Percival Higgsbury, tyrant scientist. And he harbored a smile of derision on his face

"What do you want this time, Wilson?" Dalton questioned, his tone going from fear to pure hostility in seconds, could no longer stand to see the tyranny smile of the tyrant.

"Nothing." Wilson replied, with his smile diminishing, but remaining on his face. "I just saw you talking to the wind, and I came to try for the onet time to make you abandon that damn lie."

The clumsy one only growled and pressed his fists with all the strength he possessed, though it was little.

"You're past the age that was considered normal to talk to imaginary friends, Dalton." Said Wilson, with his smile finally disappearing. "God is a delusion, and nothing more, and everyone who believes in him has an erroneous view of the reality that surrounds them, so they are delusional! Abandon this lie Dalton, abandon your imaginary friend."

Dalton just sighed and shook his head negatively. "It is preferable to have an imaginary friend like my God, or even a chair that is capable of modifying the laws of the universe, than to be friends with someone real like you!"

"Wow, what a cruel comment!" Said the tyrant, smiling even more. "I feel like I'm going to die of pain and shame! In pain and shame!" His sarcasm was clear by the tone of his voice.

The tyrant then turned his back, and began to walk away from his old friend, well, they no longer seemed to be as close as they used to be before.

"I'd really like to slap you in the face, now." Dalton whispered, For himself.

"I heard it!" Said the tyrant, his tone of voice shone his joy and his derision. Soon after, a storm of laughter appeared.

"And I know it was you who said what not even my God could help me!" The clumsy screamed, looking toward the path by which Wilson had left.

"Your sanity is low, my naïve friend, I never told you that! It is extremely common for you to start listening to whispers and voices, this always happens to weeping cowards like you! I recommend you go to bed to sleep."

Dalton just shook his head negatively and sighed once more, and then rubbed his eyes, damn, he felt so tired now!

And then he again got startled to see among the trees that were illuminated by the Fire Pit, the shadow of the tyrant. The projection of that man's body was really scary, his sharp, spiky hair gave the impression that it was a demon! Well, now that Dalton was thinking about it, i wouldn't be completely wrong...

However, the clumsy noticed something strange, the tyrant had simply disappeared! He wasn't anywhere, so that shadow couldn't be there, according to physics!

Dalton again looked at that shadow, which was standing there, just like that, and that shadow seemed to be looking back at him...

A burning sensation went through the clumsy's head, and he began to sweat cold when the temperature of the habiente around him seemed to rise progressively and absurdly.

And then the shadow simply began to run, and disappeared into the darkness among the trees, leaving the clumsy alone, and perplexed.

"Jesus, what the hell just happened?" Dalton questioned, for himself, and then shook his head from side to side. "Wilson is right about this, I'm having visual hallucinations, there's nothing supernatural going on here right now! While in a world like this, this is a very pretentious statement! I think I'd better get out of here before I see something much worse!"

Dalton, still quite tormented, sat on one of the camp's trunks, under the light of the campfire, he could see other survivors, both outside and inside their tents. Their presence calmed the poor scientist's mind.

"Hey..."

He screamed, scared when he heard someone's call. His outing had been so scandalous that all those inside their tents came out so they could check what was happening.

Dalton said that the caller was just Willow, who was also arfava, she had been frightened by the blow that the scientist had given. "Don't ever do that again!" She said. "You scared me!"

"You scared me too!" He protested, a little angry. His heart beat at an absurd speed.

"You're the one who gave a hysterical scream!" The pyromaniac exclaimed.

Okay, yes, whatever!" The clumsy soon interrupted, calming down. "What's up?"

Willow sighed. "I just came here to keep you company." She said, sitting next to the scientist.

"Okay?" Said Dalton, seeming a little confused by this initiative.

"I must tell you that you were very brave facing that asshole like that." She said, with a sweet, docile smile on her face, her teeth didn't show up, but that's exactly what gave magic to that smile and that face, illuminated by the light of the fire.

"O-Oh." Dalton was a little hearty listening to this, but soon disguised it. "B-Well, I just did what I thought was right! Things need to change around here, even if he doesn't want to."

"It's..." Said Willow, still with a sweet and warm tone of voice. The pyromaniac then slowly grabbed the scientist's arm with both hands, while her head went down and snug on her shoulder. "You were very brave..." Her tone just went on and kept becoming a suit.

"Thank you, I suppose!" Dalton replied, completely embarrassed, as he gently removed Willow's hands from his arm, and then pulled away. "Sorry, I don't appreciate such an approach."

"Oh, yes..." Willow replied, beginning to play with her hair, while her temper and tenderness seemed to die. "I understand."

"Hey, buddy!" Said Winona, approaching the scientist with a big smile. "I must comment that I was also quite impressed with your attitude and how you behaved in front of that asshole! You also seemed to act like a true leader as you stood up to him at that moment, and I was very impressed how determined you were to fight for those children."

"A-Ah, well, thank you..." Once again the clumsy was blushing, but just like the other time he soon tried to get himself back on his part. "But I just said what I believe, I can't keep my mouth shut watching him treat everyone in such a precarious way, especially the kids!"

Willow only observed the conversation with an illegible expression, but Wendy who was around at the time, watching the scene, would venture to say that she was frustrated and deeply hurt for some reason, and the little girl understood perfectly these sensations, she had experienced them before, and kept experimenting until now...

However, the desolate was distracted by the scientist's conversation and mechanics, seeing that Walter and Webber quickly approached, looking at each other as they talked.

"Dude, I still can't believe we're finally going to camp away from this camp for an entire night!" Walter commented with happiness, kind of whispering, so that the camp leader wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt as I am to question, but the tyrant did not forbid you to do so?" Wendy questioned, her tone of voice revealed that she was a little worried. Although she still felt hurt by the terrible imprisonment of the feeling of abandonment, she cared frankly about the indigestible, and even her Scout friend, although she felt he had taken Webber away from her.

"Yes, he forbade it." Walter answered, with a great insolent smile. "But we don't care, nothing will stop us from camping!"

"But what if he finds out his desobedicence?" The girl questioned, was afraid of what the tyrant could do if he ended up seeing both, considering what he had already done in the past was a very worrying possibility.

"fI he finds out, we are armed and ready to remove his crown, and cast him off his throne!" Answered Walter, full of confidence. The scout then removed from his polso his slingshot and some pointed stones that he carried in the other pocket.

No word came out of Wendy's mouth after that, he knew perfectly well that if Wilson discovered the act of disobedience of those two, they could end up badly hurt and even dead!

"I recommend you not to go." The desolate finally broke the silence. "A mere slingshot can't even hurt or kill that man."

"It's not a mere slingshot!" The scout said, clearly too confident in his ability. "It is the slingshot that will bring down the tyrant!"

"If no one in the whole group has managed to defeat him so far, do you think a slingshot would do that?" Wendy questioned, almost without waiting for Walter to finish talking, she was very worried about what might happen in this situation.

"I don't think, as I'm also sure!" He answered, proudly. "It's just a matter of technique!"

Wendy just sighed and shook her head negatively. She felt that something horrible was about to happen...

"Well, we can't keep wasting time!" Said Walter, looking at his friend Webber. "Every second is precious as gold and diamond! This is going to be the best boys' night in history!"

"Can I come with you?" Wendy questioned, meekly as he slowly approached the two of them.

The scout and the indigestible looked at each other together, and then they looked back at their friend. "I'm sorry Wendy, but this is supposed to be a boys' night of all!" Walter explained, still with a big smile on his face, however, his tone of voice was calm and gentle. "So, soon, you won't be able to participate."

"Hmm." Wendy replied, frowning. The way she had spoken, perhaps allowed the two of them to find out how angry she was getting to Walter. Although Wendy's reason told her that the Boy Scout had no desire to offend and despise her and reduce her in front of Webber as if she were not a person, her emotion screamed at her with fury and disgust, that Walter was acting purposefully as a scoundrel, sarcastic and a thief of friends.

"... Well, let's go then!" Said the scout, turning to his friend, despite slightly realizing how angry Wendy was, had no idea that it was her words that had offended her, it was very difficult to read the emotions of that girl after all.

Webber just smiled and began to follow his friend, who quickly ran away with a flashlight in his hand, the indigestible brought one with him too, and in a matter of seconds, they disappeared into darkness, leaving Wendy alone and lonely again. She sighed, the situation of her life was always miserable, according to herself...

She turned around and was surprised to see Wes behind her, doing with her index finger in her mouth, as if telling her to be quiet, keeping the secret of those two boys. Truth be told, a somewhat selfish side of Wendy had revealed herself at that very moment, she felt the sudden urge to warn the tyrant about the disobedience of those two boys, ruining their night of fun, only for their dissatisfaction. It was lightning, the little girl quickly repressed these atrocious thoughts, shook her head from side to side, trying to push them away, the sudden movement frightened Wes, forcing the mime to move away a little. But soon after Wendy calmed down, he slowly approached and tried to cheer her up with his old trick of pretending to be trapped in an invisible box...

My goodthing, how it was getting boring, bored and frustrated Wendy. Those tricks just made her feel more dead inside than she had ever felt, something she had long considered faithfully impossible because she believed she was completely dead. And she felt so eager to shave the mime at that moment...

"I'm not in the mood for this." She answered, monotonously.

The mime soon stopped, doing a sad and disheartened pose, with his arms thrown, his attempt to cheer up the poor girl had failed miserably.

Wendy sighed and hit her own face. Hell, as she hated herself, she couldn't do anything, say a sentence, a word, even a letter, without feeling guilty and filling herself with remorse. Her selfish side, screaming, trying to convince her not to care about the well-being of others, she suffered, and everyone else suffered, it was common and natural, so soon there was no reason to worry about it. However, her other side, her gentle side, screamed and tried to convince her, that precisely because she knew pain, suffering and loss, more than anyone else, sealed and reinforced her duty to behave kindly and sympatheticly to everyone else, and help them heal their wounds and ensure that their scars did not open again , no matter who.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She answered, with a suit tone, this time. "I'm just too upset for this right now, I suppose sleeping will do me good. You're an amazing artist, I must comment."

The mime's pose quickly changed, going from one that expressed sadness to one that expressed happiness, easily showing these emotions without even sketching a facial expression, he was really very good at what he did.

Meanwhile, Dalton, after having a rather awkward conversation with Winona, withdrew from the bench on which he was seated and entered his tent. Make no mistake who thought he would leave in the middle of the night, in a monster-infested world, in the most complete and profound pitch to find out what that shadow he had seen was. He wasn't an idiot!

Wendy soon also headed towards her tent, she was extremely tired, the day had been tiring. And she returned to think of the discussion that the two scientists had said about that mysterious figure, who continued to haunt her mind. Dalton seemed desperate about the possibility of Wilson revealing the identity of who this dark secret was, and the clumsy seemed determined to do everything he could not so she wouldn't find out. The desolated little woman had said that she had lost her interest in knowing who it was, but this was just a lie, told to reassure Dalton and appease the discussion. However, curiosity and doubt continued to torment her...

Who could be Amy Taylor?


	7. Facts and Shadows

And there they were, Webber and Walter were running through one of the countless and gigantic, if not colossal, forests of the gigantic, if not colossal Constant. The climate, the landscapes, the night itself, was dark, gloomy and dark. The boy scout, who smiled widely and calmly, was in front of the indigestible, who was looking everywhere, visibly and greatly frightened.

Although having reconsidered this was a good idea, he did not want to disappoint his courageous friend, who, running on his heels, had let himself be carried away by emotion, distracted and forgetting that Webber was following him, he started to run faster and faster.

"Walter!" Screamed Webber, frightened and exhausted, while at all costs, trying to increase his speed of pace, to try to reach his friend, in vain, say in passing, the scout kept moving away. "Wait for me!"

\- What?! - The boy scout exclaimed, still running, he couldn't hear his friend's words properly because of the distance between the two.

The spider boy stopped running so he could gather all the energies from his body for what he was going to do, he breathed and took a deep breath, and then, taking another breath, he accumulated a significant dose of air, and shouted: WALTER, WAIT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ah!" Walter soon braked, it was impossible not to hear a scream like that, thus allowing the spider boy to finally reach him.

As he approached, Webber stumbled and fell to the ground, and only after many seconds did he dare to lift his head. The poor indigestion was panting, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he couldn't take another step, just as he felt he couldn't move any more muscle, otherwise he would die ...

"Nothing like a good run to do your lungs well!" Said Walter, smiling proudly.

"My lungs are crying, and they are writhing in pain and anguish!" Protested Webber, still completely exhausted.

"Oh, come on!" Said the fearless, helping his friend to get up. "We didn't even run that far!"

"Well, in my most sincere opinion, we already ran too far! Can we stop here?" Questioned Webber, massaging his aching head.

"I think we should go a little further!" Walter replied, with an air of determination. "But if you're as tired as you say, we can go walking."

"Okay, then ..." Nuttered Webber, at that point he didn't want to take another step, just as he was completely sorry to have accepted the proposal to go camping with Walter. And then, again, the two found themselves walking through the cold and mysterious forest.

"Is weird." Said Webber, feeling a little calmer. "We are going to camp, and we have always been camping since we joined Constant! So, what we are doing, kind of loses its meaning ..."

"Allow me to disagree." Walter replied cheerfully. "We are going to camp alone, just you and me, without all those adults around! In my opinion, it's a great differentiator ..."

"Well ... it's a little scary ..." Said the spider boy, he liked to be free from the tyrant and other adults for a while, but he couldn't deny that Constant hid terrifying and dangerous things, especially for two children alone.

The sense of despair only increased when a sudden and strong wind suddenly appeared, making the leaves of trees and bushes sway and rustle. A cold and gloomy climate flooded the forest, and the flame from the lamps, despite having recently been accessed, seemed to insist on wanting to extinguish with every second that passed ...

Both boys began to hear laughter, some almost like whispers, others scandalous and distorted. Webber was trembling with fear, in vain, walking clinging to the Boy Scout, so that he could offer him security and protection ...

The situation was so tense that even Walter seemed to be getting scared. The two small survivors were looking from side to side, just like Dalton, previously, they were seeing the same creatures that resembled the Nightmarebeaks and Crawling Nightmares that they had seen underground in this hell, however, they kept walking, not giving up. ..

Well, at least Walter hadn't completely given up on his purpose of going camping. Webber had simply regretted leaving his tent that day.

However, the spider boy saw a large and quick shadow, which had been intercepted by the light of the lanterns that he and his friend carried. At the same moment that shadow had passed over them, Webber was able to hear a deep and distorted laugh, it was as if several people were laughing at the same time ...

Most disturbingly, the silhouette was identical to the tyrant scientist.

"A-I think that was not a good idea ..." Said the spider boy, shaking, clearly very frightened, while his Scout friend tried his best to appear confident to calm his colleague, without much success.

Due to fear, distress, and discomfort the two young men started to walk faster and faster, while saying and insisting to themselves that this had just been a collective hallucination or something like that.

However, again under the light of their lanterns, they saw that same shadow pass, and instantly, a new laugh, this time squeaky, yet still distorted, echoed through the forest.

The young people were once again completely immobile, as if fear froze them in time, preventing them from taking even one more step, but as soon as this effect passed, they continued to follow, after all, standing still would be even worse.

After walking for a few kilometers, the young people started to calm down, because they thought that nightmare was over, that they had escaped what the hell it was, and now, finding an ideal place, they could finally camp, however, everything what the two of them wanted to do at that moment was simply to lie down and sleep, so that night would pass and never return, so that they could return to the safe haven, the same place they should never have left, where all the other survivors were.

Still, Walter tried to liven up his own nerves, and his friend's nerves. "Do you want me to tell a scary story?"

"Obviously not!" Replied Webber, completely irritated.

The spider boy was clearly not in a very good state for any story, he just wanted to go back to the camp at once and be safe at once. Even the Boy Scout, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, also wanted to go back to safety and rest, tonight was being terrifying.

"Come on! Give it a try! ” Said Walter, insisting on trying to cheer up his friend. "The story that I am going to tell, talks about a psychotic lumberjack, who walks through the forests dragging a bloody ax looking for anything that had life in his veins, so he can pull it out of them ..." Said the fearless, with a big smile accompanied by a somber tone of voice.

The poor spider boy soon retired, visibly scared, while listening to his friend's story.

However, everything was suddenly interrupted, after a bloody ax hit the trunk of a tree that was a few centimeters behind Walter ... causing both boys to scream intensely, being extremely scared.

"I see you disobeyed me ..." said a familiar voice, causing Webber and Walter to start shivering and sweating coldly, being completely terrified when they heard that voice, which was approaching accompanied by a torchlight in the darkness. As the figure walked, the sharper the features of his face became ...

There he was, the camp leader, the mad scientist, the tyrant, whatever you want to call him ...

The point is, he was Wilson Percival Higgsbury ... And he had a wide, insane smile on his face ...

The boys froze instantly, felt their hearts stop for a moment when they saw the figure, it was as if death was warning his arrival, saying "This is the end."

"Don't hurt us!" Webber finally found the strength to scream, again hiding behind his companion Walter, who this time was really scared and upset.

"Hurt you?" Said Wilson, taking out his ax, which was stuck in that poor tree, and then starting to hit the blade with the tool in his own hand. “No, no, no! I would never do that ... ”He said, with a laughing and mocking tone, accompanied by a cynical laugh, as he surrounded the two boys, who were still very scared. The tyrant was not the reliable type, he could undoubtedly be lying ...

"And what are you going to do with us?" Questioned Webber, managing once again to muster the courage to ask ...

The tyrant stood with his back to the two boys for a moment, and then, turning his head at a frightening speed, he said in a voice that was icy and darker than the weather around ... "I'll tell you a story ... "

Before the boys could even blink or say anything, they found themselves sitting on the floor, feeling Wilson's hands go around their necks. Webber couldn't stop shaking, the tyrant was holding the ax next to him. And after hearing a dark and disturbing story, the two boys were shaking with fear, being completely frightened, horrified and disturbed ...

"May this serve as a lesson, never to disobey me again, or else the punishment will be much worse!" Said Wilson, his face of sadistic joy rapidly turning into a frown of pure fury. "Now get up and follow me, back to the damn camp, the same one you should never have left."  
The young people, without protesting, without saying a word, due to their fear, decided to faithfully follow the leader, however, the rustling of some bushes left them distracted ...

"W-What was that?" Questioned the spider boy, startled by any sound, while the tyrant, on the other hand, did not seem to care at all for the mysterious sound.

Wilson just kept walking away, thus giving Walter and Webber the opportunity to check what was causing such a move.

"Hey, let's investigate ..." Said the fearless, determined.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Walter." Said Webber, still very scared. "We don't know what could be behind this bush, and I don't want to make that bad man more angry than he already is ..."

"It'll be quick ..." Walter whispered, looking at his friend. "After we find out what it is, we follow it again!"

The two little adventurers then slowly approached the bushes. The night was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the heartbeat of the indigestible and the rustle of those damned bushes ... the young men kept coming, and coming, and then ...

They found a strange creature, chewing some grass ...

It was a little Merm.

The two looked at each other, confused, they were confused, but also relieved, since they expected a terrifying monster or something even worse, especially the spider boy, who was already traumatized by the events of that terrible night.

After little Merm noticed the two boys, she jumped and started running, away from the spider boy and the scout.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Shouted Webber, grabbing his flashlight and starting to run after the little monster. Walter did not delay, and began to follow him ...

She was running fast, quite fast, it wouldn't be long before she disappeared into the bushes and trees of the forests, a few more seconds, and maybe they would never see her again ...

However, she faltered when she tripped over a rock, falling and giving the boys an opportunity to get closer.

"Hey, calm down ..." Said Webber, holding little Merm by the arm. "We are not going to hurt you ..."

As much as the spider boy tried to calm her down, it didn't seem to do much good, she squirmed and waved her arms, trying as hard as she could to escape, without any success.

"Walter, try to hold her around the waist!" Said Webber. "I'm going to try to talk to her and calm her down."

Obeying his friend's commands, Walter placed his hands on the waist of the little monster, which was still squirming and rocking his arms and legs, fighting against Walter's grip. Webber then stood in front of little Merm, who in an instant appeared to be mesmerized by the light of the indigestible's lantern.

"Hello ..." he said, with a wide smile. "My name is Webber."

Little Merm said nothing, still didn't seem to trust the spider boy, so she hesitated to talk to him, but Webber was willing to keep trying. However, her face was distracting him ...

The spider boy's smile had disappeared, and on his face, an expression of fascination appeared as he looked at Merm's face, in the light of the lantern ...

"How beautiful you are ..." Commented Webber, with his many eyes wide open with the purest and most genuine fascination. That Merm somehow seemed to captivate him ...

Little Merm didn't know how to react, it certainly wasn't what she expected to hear from the spider boy, she was confused, something that Webber soon noticed on her face.

Webber realized that she had stopped restraining and struggling, and then she looked at her fellow scout, and said, "Let her go, Walter! She won't be comfortable until you stop squeezing her."

Walter didn't hesitate to obey, and letting go of Merm, she didn't run away, just stood there, looking at Webber, still with a very confused expression.

"Well, let's start again ..." said Webber, with a shy smile returning to his face. "My name is Webber!" He said, placing his free hand on his chest. "What's your name?" He then pointed at her.

She looked at him for a few moments, until finally saying, in a hoarse voice: "Wurt."

"Wurt?" The spider boy thought for a moment, slightly worried little Merm, but soon his concern disappeared when he heard the boy's next words. "It's a beautiful name!" He said, again with a cheerful and friendly expression, although a little shy.

Webber moved a little closer to his new acquaintance, Wurt, looking into her two big eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes ..."

A strange dark green flush appeared on her face, and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, she seemed to be flattered ...

"I mean, you are entirely very beautiful." Webber added after a few seconds.

Meanwhile, the fearless man just stared at them, a little uncomfortably. He was certainly wondering the progress of this conversation, but decided to leave the moment of the two, after all, they did not want to end up scaring the little one again.

Little Wurt, still with a smile crossed, raised her hands towards Webber's eyes, she also thought they were beautiful ...

"Hang on!" Said the spider boy, a little scared. "You have sharp claws, it could hurt my eyes ..."

Little Merm then let out a noise of disappointment and hurt through her mouth, she really wanted to touch the eyes of the indigestible ...

"But hey! There are other ways to show affection!" Explained Webber, with a small, tender smile. "I will show you!"

The indigestible took little Merm's hand and squeezed it, delicately, hoping not to hurt her. "This is a handshake, we do this when we have just met someone, or when we say goodbye in a friendly way ..."

Webber then hugged her, wrapping her around the neck. "This is a hug, we do this when we meet someone we have known for a long time, and when we need to say goodbye ..."

"And last but not least ..." And then the spider boy closed all his eyes ...

And he kissed Wurt on the forehead ...

Little Merm, completely surprised, opened her eyes as wide as she could while the blush returned to her face. Even Walter was gaping, completely baffled and discredited, he really wasn't expecting it!

"This is called a kiss ..." explained Webber, breaking the kiss. "We do this when we meet a person we ardently love, and when we have to say goodbye, not knowing whether it can be a momentary goodbye or a goodbye forever ..."

"Understood?" The spider boy questioned, looking at her.

"F-Florp!" Replied Wurt, still very affected and ashamed by Webber's gestures.

"I'll take that as a yes ..." Said Webber, still with a light and tender smile on his face.

Walter was still ecstatic with this unexpected event, but soon recovered, shaking his head as if he were waking up from a dream, and soon signaling to Webber, it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to keep the tyrant waiting for a long time, considering what he could do .

"Well, we need to go ..." The spider boy soon stopped to think for a moment, having an idea. "Ah, do you want to come with us? We're going to a camp full of nice people!" He stopped again, thinking better of what he had said. "... Well, most, in this case ...

"Defamed me, brat?" Wilson's voice echoed through the room, causing Webber, Walter and Wurt to scream for the fright they had taken, in perfect sync. The little merm had quickly hidden behind her new friend, as she knew the atrocities the tyrant had done to his people ...

"I see you wasted time talking to that ugly, stupid beast." Wilson commented, pointing with his ax at Wurt.

"No!" Desperately, without even thinking twice, the spider boy soon threw himself in front, standing between the two. "Y-Sir, she hasn't done anything wrong, she's just lost!" Said Webber, clearly very nervous and frightened, even though he was trying to gather some courage to protect the little girl from the tyrant.

"And let me tell you, she is neither stupid nor ugly." Said Webber, deepening his tone, trying once again to gather courage. "You should respect her!"

The tyrant soon raised his ax, resting it on his shoulder. "Are you really going to face me, kid?" He asked, in an extremely serious and somber tone, looking directly into the poor boy's soul.

"I'm not facing you!" Protested Webber, quickly. "I'm just, merely asking for respect, not for me, but for her!"

Upon hearing this, the tyrant's sadistic scornful smile instantly disappeared, giving way to a frown. His lips were clenched, and he frowned. "Your tone of voice, your posture, revealed something very depressing to me. Dammit, I can perfectly imagine what your offspring will be like when you finish mating ..."

Upon hearing this, Walter opened his eyes as wide as he could, and let out a groan of pure disgust, he knew perfectly well what the tyrant meant by that, he knew what had gone through that scientist's dirty and sick mind, because unfortunately , the fearless parents had talked to him about certain "facts of life" that were really disturbing to any child ...

"What is mating?" The spider boy questioned, naively, he didn't know about it ...

"It's the same as having sex ..." replied Wilson, simply.

"What is sex?" Webber questioned, even more confused. The mention of that word only made Walter feel even more disgust, disgust that was visible on his face. Wurt didn't seem to understand anything either ...

"How the hell do you think the offspring of the species are born?" Wilson questioned angrily. "Do you think they are delivered by the stork?"

"Think." Replied Webber. "My parents always told me that ..."

The tyrant snarled with anger and frustration, but his scowl was soon replaced by a wide malevolent smile. He had had a diabolical idea ...

"Do this, ask the other adults in the camp tomorrow morning, I look forward to seeing what their reaction will be when they hear that you want to know what sex is ..." said Wilson, pleased with his sick idea.

"Right ..." replied Webber, still very confused. "But can we keep it?" The spider boy pointed to Wurt, who was still very scared.

"Well, staying with her means more hands to do the hard work, so I suppose she can at least have an advantage ..." said Wilson dryly. "Now follow me! And no matter what you see or hear, don't stop following me!"

Without hesitating to obey, the three children began to follow the tyrant to the camp. Webber can breathe easy, that nightmare was over, and they came out unscathed, in a way.  
Before entering their tents, Walter approached Webber and said:

"Hey, do you like Wurt?" The boy scout questioned.

"But of course!" Webber replied promptly, with a wide smile. "She looks like a great friend!"

"No, I meant ... romantic." Walter explained.

"A-Ah ..." The young spider boy soon stopped talking, getting a little embarrassed and confused, he definitely didn't know how to answer that, he barely understood everything the romance involved, after all, as a child, he had never stopped to think about it much, no matter how much he knew what it was about.

"No ..." He finally replied, still a little embarrassed and confused. "I don't think so, I just thought she was cool, that's all!"

"Hey, brats! Get in your tents and go to sleep!" Wilson ordered, passing close to the two boys. Wurt was already dozing peacefully and peacefully in one of the reserve tents ...

Without answering any more, the youth obeyed and went into their tents.

And then, the day dawned, the sun radiated with pure and absolute radiance, frightening the creatures of darkness that hid among the trees and rocks of the forest, making room for a new and brave day. And the survivors, as usual, groaned in disgust when they heard their leader screaming to wake up.

"Attention, useless!" Said Wilson. "We just received a new member, for the group ..."

And hearing this, the group had several reactions, some survivors were excited to meet him, while others felt sorry for the next poor soul who would be tortured by the tyrant's cruel orders, but either way, everyone was curious as to who it would be.

Webber then quickly ran towards the reserve tent, so that he could call Wurt. "Hey, wake up! The day has already dawned, and your new co-workers are wanting to meet you!"

Some survivors were startled to hear some strange noises coming from that tent, it didn't seem like something any human could do, and that made Dalton a little nervous, he had been scared by Webber before, and now, considering what Constant was capable of. create and present ...

And then, Wurt came out of the tent, becoming visible to the eyes of the rest of the survivors.

The expressions of all the survivors, once distinct, now became just one, they were all clearly surprised and confused, what did a Merm child do here? That was what they asked themselves.

"Isn't she beautiful and cute?" Webber asked cheerfully.

In response, there was a brief silence from the survivors, as if they were thinking about what to say, it took a few seconds for one of them to decide to say something ...

"Err ..." That was all that came out of Winona's mouth, as she scratched her head.

"Well, she's definitely something ..." commented Willow, completely scared and disgusted by the appearance of the new friend of the indigestible.

"What did you mean by that?" Webber asked, frowning. His tone worsened a little, showing that he was a little suspicious and maybe even a little irritated by this response from the pyromaniac.

"She meant that your new friend is ugly." Wilson said simply, with a big smile of pleasure on his face. Ah, he loved to plant the seed of discord, and cause discord ...

"What?" Exclaimed Webber, beginning to let fury take over his body and mind. His teeth seemed to become sharper, and his eyes seemed to twitch and blink quickly ...

"Hey, nobody said that!" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, although Wilson was not exactly lying, she did not mean it in such a direct and rude way, but it was too late, Webber had understood the message well.

"Ah, you said that, but you used other words to try to hide it!" Wilson explained, smiling widely, mocking Willow. "Warly, I order you to make a popcorn for me! I want to enjoy this beautiful conflict ..."

"She's not ugly!" Protested Webber, stamping his foot on the ground as he approached the pyromaniac. "The only ugly thing here is your dry, lousy hair, your heart and your psychotic mind!"

"What?!" Willow said, genuinely offended, she didn't want to be rude before, but now she doesn't even care anymore. "That's enough! I tried to be nice, but I can't!"

Meanwhile, the tyrant watched with a satisfied smile, the situation was getting more and more interesting in his eyes.

"You never try to be kind!" Protested Webber, still completely enraged. "You have a bitter heart! You just try to disguise it with a friendly face and supposedly funny comments and jokes, but you are bitter, rotten inside, and sometimes you let it show! You don't appreciate flowers, you don't appreciate the beautiful, peaceful and friendly creatures of this world! All you know how to do is scoff at them, offend them, curse them and defame them! And the only thing that satisfies you is fire, fire, fire all hours of the day, and nothing else!"

"Webber ..." said Wickerbottom, in his serious tone, as he approached.

"No!" Once again, the spider boy protested. "I'm tired of hearing her complain about everything! All she knows how to do is sour the lives of others, intoxicate them with her derogatory comments, poison the joy of others!"

"Jeez!" Exclaimed the tyrant, as if surprised by a film, then putting a whole hand of his freshly prepared popcorn in his mouth, which by the way was being held by Warly, who was ordered to stand there holding it until the lazy tyrant finished eat.

"And you too, brat ..." said Willow, enraged, as she approached Webber, until she was held by Dalton.

"Miss Willow, please, he's just a kid, he ..."

"Let go of me, now!" He protested the pyromaniac, forcing the clumsy to release her. "I don't need your comments or your recommendations! Now this kid will also hear some truths!"

"Listen to me here, Webber ..." said Willow, lazily humming the name of the indigestible, in an attempt to show his contempt and scorn. "I knew you would be a real pain in my neck the first day I saw you! To hear you scream, cry, kick, complain, with your voice, which by the way, is very stupid and irritating, were real poisons for me! Your face while you are crying, in addition to being one of the ugliest things I have ever seen in this hell, if not the worst of them all, made me want to die of heartbreak! "

Yee-haw! "Cried Wilson, grabbing a large handful of popcorn and devouring it in a matter of seconds, and then punching Warly in the stomach, making him scream and squirm in pain, making him want to lie down on the bed. and cry. "Try to stand up! This is getting better and better! "

The cook said nothing, just held his pain while he forced himself to remain standing, after all, it would be even worse if he tried to say something. Meanwhile, the discussion that Wilson enjoyed so much continued ...

Wurt, seeing Webber and the pyromaniac discussing and saying unpleasant things to each other, was deeply hurt and saddened. Poor little Merm felt that all that discussion, that stress, was her fault, and hers alone. With big tears in her big eyes, she turned and started running towards the forest, making squeaky sounds as she ran, full of emotional pain.

Webber was about to continue talking when he realized this, leaving the discussion without even thinking twice to follow the little girl, desperate.

"Wurt!" He shouted the indigestible, entering the forest. "Wurt! Get back here!"

Dalton hit his own face. "Damn it!" He screamed.

"I'm going after them!" Said Newton, starting to chase the two children.

And then, another chase started, much to the sadness of the tyrant, who was very excited to see the discussion unfold. "Ah, it's over at the best part!" He exclaimed, slapping the rest of the popcorn out of the cook's hand.

The more Wurt walked away, the more Webber became hopeless about reconciling her with the rest of the camp, but he had to try!

"Wurt!" The indigestible screamed again, tirelessly running. "Wurt, please!"

Little Merm, was torn between continuing to run so that the well-being and peace between her friend and the rest of the group was possible, and stop running to receive the affection, the affection, the affection, that she wanted to be comforted. Her affective needs won the argument, and she instantly stopped running when she heard Webber calling her name again.

"Wurt, thanks for stopping!" Said the spider boy, cradling the little girl in a sweet, big, sweet hug.

And just behind Newton came, running desperately, thinking that he would never reach them, only to find that they had stopped, giving enormous relief.

When Webber disengaged himself from the tight embrace, he gently and lovingly wiped the tears from his friend, who was still crying bitterly. Then she hugged him again, my goodness, she was suffering so much ...

"Shh ... it's okay!" Said Webber, stroking Wurt's back warmly. "Forgive me if I scared you, it wasn't my intention."

As they again broke away from a loving embrace, the indigestible placed his hands on her chin. "Allow me to teach you a lesson now, Wurt. Never let yourself be affected by people who scoff at your looks, feelings and beliefs, and keep your distance from them until these people change, because if they don't, at least for me, they will never be able to become friends someday. And in my eyes Wurt, you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen, in my entire life! "

Even Newton, who was just watching from a distance, was moved by the young boy's words, even though he was so young he was great with words.

However, in addition to the tyrant's brother, another figure was watching the happy young couple lovingly console themselves in the bushes ....

Wendy, Wendy Carter, who had her eyes wide. Hell, she was so gaping at the sweet, tender words that Webber had lovingly and warmly given to Wurt.

And the desolate little girl never expected and never expected that he would be able to utter such an affectionate discussion of self-love and self-confidence, because in her eyes, that would not be something that Webber could do due to her personality. She remembered the indigestible being so childish and silly, but these days, he has changed so much ...

And the way he looked at Wurt, he looked at her with such warmth, and affection ...

Something hurt inside Wendy, she felt a great mix of emotions and feelings inside and outside. It felt like her heart was burning, breaking, and she felt so much like crying, pouring waterfalls through her eyes, but at the same time, she felt so angry ...

She felt as if she had been betrayed, humiliated, beaten and stolen. And she didn't know the reason for all this, for all these emotions and feelings ...

All she could think of at that moment was that Webber had never looked at her that way ...

And Wendy, with clenched teeth, felt something inside her, die even more when she saw the indigestible kiss the little merm on the forehead ...

"The most beautiful being I have ever seen, in my entire life ..." Said the desolate little girl, not realizing that a single tear was coming down from her eyes, as she repeated Webber's words.

However, she quickly opened her eyes wide when she realized that the spider boy had turned around and found her in the bushes. "Wendy?" He exclaimed, confused.

"What you want?" Asked the little one, while she rubbed her eyes, with her back to the spider boy, she didn't even want to look him in the eyes. She emitted an unusual amount of emotion in her voice, a mixture of anger and palpable sadness, very different from her ordinary, dead and feelingless voice.

"Nothing." Webber replied, a little confused. "I'm just curious as to why you're here."

"I saw you running, and I went after you ..." Wendy instantly regretted having said those words, as her tone seemed to have broken more than before. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble!"

"You are crying?" The indigestion questioned, confused, as he touched the shoulder of the desolate little girl.

She froze, closed her eyes, while tears kept coming down her eyes. Wendy counted to three, trying to calm down. "No, and that is not in your interest!" She said, letting the anger take control of her words, actions and mind, as she quickly walked away.

"Hang on!" Exclaimed Webber, following her, he would not give up until he got answers. Wurt, watching his friend walk away, started to follow him.

Newton, the scientist who was present, had realized from the beginning of the conversation between the two children that something was wrong, and then, slapping his own face, said: "I'm sensing a big tide of problems for that day!" He then began to chase the children, who quickly moved away.

"Oh, please, for God's sake! At least once in my life, leave me alone!" She exclaimed, irritated, as she started to run as fast as she could, to lose her old friend.

"I ... I just want to know what happened!" The spider boy said as he accelerated his run, with a little difficulty speaking because of that.

Wendy didn't answer, more because she had nothing to answer than because she didn't want to, she just kept running and running, until finally, again entering the camp, where all the survivors were still gathered. The girl passed them all, her hands covering her eyes, trying to hide her tears, and then she kept running, again entering the forest.

"But what is ..." The clumsy man could not finish speaking, as Webber had emerged from the trees and bushes of the forest and shouted for his friend's name. "Wendy! Get back here!"

The indigestible continued his persecution, but he had been stopped by Dalton. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Could you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time!" She protested Webber, struggling, trying to break free of Dalton's firm grip on her shoulders. "Let me go!"

"Calm down!" She exclaimed the clumsy one, looking directly into the little spider boy's eyes, making him a little less agitated. "Tell me what happened and we can work it out together!"

I don't even know what happened! "The indigestible replied." I just found Wendy in the bushes, and when I went to talk to her, she acted a little rude to me, and then started to walk away, and when I followed her , she started running, trying to run away from me! "

"Hmm ..." The clumsy man had to think for just a moment to understand the situation, then let go of the boy. "Got it, come on then!"

"I think you better go alone, my dear." Said Wickerbottom, the librarian, as she slowly approached. "Little Webber and Miss Willow are asked to apologize to each other."

"Well ... It's true ..." Said the clumsy man, a little reluctant to talk to the little girl alone, but he wanted to help her, especially since he was well aware of the situation involving the two.

After that, Dalton withdrew from the presence of his companions and his camp and entered the great forest, which seemed to be quite peaceful, were it not for all the evil, demonic influence and the evil aura of the monsters that passed or were nearby from that region ...

Constant was a master at lying and cheating. She used disguises and fantasies to cover her landscapes and horizons, giving her survivors a false sense of comfort and security, and when they least expected it, nightfall, Charlie strolled, sang and danced freely around the camps, stalking her possible future victims. Not only that, but the survivors also heard the sounds and growls of the monsters, their footsteps and footprints, and of course, there were also events like earthquakes, storms, blizzards, lightning striking, burning and destroying plantations and structures, and all that it was mentioned contributed to the slip, to the drainage of his sanity and the awakening of his fear, madness, anxiety and insanity.

And in this world, the nightmares became more real than they could ever become, and they would hurt you more than they could ever hurt ...

The truth is, even the most innocent things in this world, can in the blink of an eye turn into the darkest things your eyes could and could not witness. So, don't trust even one rabbit ...

But finally, walking for a few more seconds, the clumsy man had found little Wendy huddled and seated among thorns. It was a depressing sight, she seemed to be feeling so insignificant.

"Wendy?" Said Dalton, a little scared.

The poor girl soon turned to the clumsy one, allowing him to see the tears streaming down from her eyes, and then stood up, about to run out again, but hesitated when she heard Dalton speak again. "Hang on!" He exclaimed, getting closer. "It's just me! I just want to know what happened!"

She continued running for a few more seconds, until she stopped and straightened her body, thus freezing in a static pose. The only things that insisted on moving, were the strands of her hair, which swayed according to the force of the wind, and the tears, which insisted on descending from her eyes. And then, she turned so that she could look at the scientist, not bothering to let him see her tears ...

The man approached, and then knelt with only one leg, so that he could get a little closer to the girl, who was slowly approaching, wiping tears from her. "Please, explain to me what happened." He said, in a tender, almost parental tone.

"I do not know." She replied, still wiping away her tears. “I just don't know! When Webber and Newton entered the forest to look for that ugly merm, I followed them, and among the bushes in which I hid, I found Webber and Wurt talking and hugging. And then, I heard Webber say about how Wurt was the most beautiful being he had seen in his entire life! And not only that, but I also saw him kissing her! ”

"And then?" She questioned Dalton, beginning to be more clear about the matter, discovering the reason for the girl's tears.

"And then, in that moment, I felt such a great and strong pain inside me ..." She said, placing her hands on her chest. “It felt like my heart and soul, and not just those things, but how my whole body was writhing, breaking and falling! And accompanied by these feelings, sensations and emotions, I at that moment, for some reason, I experienced and felt an extreme anger and sadness within my being, and I cannot explain the reason, for all this! I just ... felt betrayed, hurt and beaten ... ”

Dalton already understood the situation completely, it hurt the heart of the clumsy to see how bad the little girl was in terms of the situation, and the one who technically caused all this didn't even know what was going on, really tragic.

Another thing that frightened and disturbed the clumsy was that Wendy, at such a young age, already experienced emotions and feelings like these! This was extremely precocious!

"I suppose you are jealous, my dear, romantic jealousy ..." Dalton explained, calmly and tenderly, although he was still very confused and stunned by this subject. "Which is surprising, considering your age! You are too young to have emotions like that ..."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Exclaimed the little girl, refusing to believe the words of the clumsy, she did not accept, despite knowing that it was true.

"In fact, I know VERY well what I'm talking about, and you know a lot about it." Dalton replied, frowning. "I am an expert on these things, Wendy! Your narrative, your bodily signals, only prove it!"

The girl stopped for a moment, she had nothing to say, after all, Dalton was completely right, however, she still didn't want to believe it. "Y-You don't know anything ..." said Wendy, looking away from the clumsy, she couldn't look at him while she denied such true statements.

"In fact, I know a lot of things, a lot of things!" Dalton replied, still calmly. "And by the way, again, you confirmed my statement. You looked away, a gesture typically seen when people are clearly lying."

The girl sighed, accepting that she had failed. "Okay, maybe that's true ..." She admitted. "But it's weird, I've never felt romantic affection for Webber before, it's weird that it shows up now ..."

"Regardless of how it is, you couldn't date in any way." Said the clumsy, looking directly at her. "In my simple opinion, you two are too young for that! You should be joking, enjoying each other's company, and waiting for the years to pass so that you can grow, and then, when you are sufficiently and appropriately mature, you started thinking about these things ! "

"I know, everyone says that, but ... Still, I feel ..." The little girl closed her hands in fists as she spoke, she was really feeling bad about the situation.

"I understand your feelings, and your situation." Dalton replied, placing his hand on the desolate little girl's shoulder. "But see, if it serves as a consolation, perhaps Webber is not really in love with Wurt or she with him! In the most optimistic possibility, you are just misinterpreting the way they both acted, and in the most pessimistic possibility ..." Dalton looked up for a while, looking for a way to explain to Wendy what he meant in a way that she could understand.

"Let's just say that he is crawling early and taking his first steps into his romantic feelings." The scientist explained, fearing that Wendy could not understand what he was trying to say.

The girl did not seem to be very excited about those words, no matter how hard he tried. She had already accepted that she really felt that, however, she was still sad.

"And in any case, if Webber and Wurt are really in love, they wouldn't be able to date anyway, as they are children, and children shouldn't be dating just and simply for the simple fact that they are not prepared for it." Dalton said, standing up.

"I know I know!" Said the girl, already tired of hearing it from all adults. "But anyway..."

"Breathe and inhale, my dear little one." Said Dalton, again kneeling, and then, much to Wendy's dismay, pulling her into a hug. "You are still too young to worry about these things, worry about living your life, go and learn to discover yourself, and above all, learn to love yourself."

The girl tried to calm down, following the instructions of the clumsy, little by little, she was getting a little more relaxed, although not completely.

"Come on ..." said Dalton, once again rising from the floor. "We have to get back to camp! I don't even want to imagine what Wilson could do if we take too long to get back!"

"But ... he'll be there ..." said the girl, reluctant to return. "I don't know if I'll be able to look at him after that ..."

"We will have to return eventually, Wendy." Dalton replied, offering his hand to her. "Remember, they may not be in love with each other, and if they are, they are too young for a romantic relationship between them to be allowed by me or any other adult in the camp."

"So, shall we go?" She questioned the clumsy, waiting for the answer from the desolate.

Wendy just sighed, and took the scientist's hand. "So be it, then ..." she said, still reluctantly.

And then, the two were walking back to the camp, the girl was scared, she didn't know what would happen when she got there, or more specifically, she didn't know what it would be like and what she would feel when she saw Webber again.

Well, Wilson was not irritated by the time that Dalton and Wendy "wasted" taking care of those needs while they could be taking care of their chores, quite the contrary, he was in a good mood! In normal situations, the tyrant would have already gone after the other scientist and the girl, pulled them by force and ordered everyone to go to collect materials, food and the like, but the reason he still hasn't done it, was because he was enjoying the pain and disgrace of Willow and Webber ...

"Are you trying to rip my ear off?" Exclaimed the pyromaniac, completely irritated, as her ear was pulled by Mrs. Wickerbottom, the elderly librarian.

"And are you trying to rip my cheek?" Exclaimed Webber, as irritated as Willow, as his cheek was pulled.

"Apologize to each other!" Said Wickerbottom, looking at each other.

"I do not!" He exclaimed the pyromaniac, refused to believe that she had done something wrong, and the spider boy was not much different either, he was only there because of the librarian.

"Apologize to each other!" Wickerbottom repeated, without raising his voice, as he tugged even more hard on the troubled ear and cheek.

"NO!" Exclaim Webber and Willow, at the same time, completely enraged.

"I will say just one more time ..." said Wickerbottom, still without raising his tone, while his tug acquired a strength that would truly be able to pull out the pyromaniac's ear, and the indigestible's cheek. "Apologize to each other."

"OK!" The pyromaniac screamed, too tired to continue resisting.

"Okay, but please, stop hurting me!" Said Webber, he was also tired of having his cheek pulled.

"Hmph!" The librarian dropped them both, crossing her arms with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry, Webber ..." said Willow, extending his hand to the indigestible, without looking at him.

"Try to look at his face while apologizing!" She protested Wickerbottom, irritated.

The pyromaniac just snorted, and turned her face so that she could look at the one with whom she had disagreements.

"I'm sorry." She said, again, but now looking at the spider boy.

"We come back!" Exclaimed Dalton, as he was accompanied by Wendy, who was still firmly holding his hand.

"Finally!" Exclaimed the librarian, looking at the two. "Now, Wendy, could you explain to us what happened?"

The girl did not answer, she was still reluctant, even after the conversation with Dalton.

"There is nothing you should be concerned about!" Dalton replied, smiling slightly. "She was crying because he had accumulated a wide range of negative emotional charge, to the point of leaving her completely fragile and her emotions and feelings finally burst into tears, remembering her late sister, Abigail, seeing Webber and Wurt talking and treating in such an affectionate and loving way. However, she and I have already talked, and everything has been completely clarified and resolved, any questions? "

The survivors were a little confused and suspicious, especially Webber, but for the most part they accepted the explanation of the clumsy, although the spider boy did not exactly believe it.

Wendy, with her mouth open and her eyes wide open, looked and insisted on looking at the clumsy. He had saved her from great embarrassment, and who knows, from great punishment ...

The tyrant, in turn, observed and analyzed that scene, with his face visibly disgusted and bored, as if he were suffering watching this moment, as he rolled his eyes from side to side and sighed, tired, frustrated and exhausted .. .

However, his frown quickly turned into a face accompanied by an expression of sickly amusement. Rising from the felled tree trunk on which he was sitting, he approached Webber, still with that wide, psychotic and menacing smile on his face.

"Webber, I suppose it's time to ask your question about the facts of life ..." said Wilson, his smile widening by the second.

"Oh, sure ..." said Webber, a little scared and confused by the expression on the camp leader's face. "Guys, I have a question, could you answer?"

"But of course, my dear!" Replied Wickerbottom. The librarian sat down on a tree trunk, and slowly raised her teacup and brought it to her mouth, so that she could enjoy its delicious, seductive, sublime, elegant and warm drink. "Which is?" She asked, pulling her lips away from the cup.

"What is sex?" He asked, naively.

The librarian spat out all the tea she was drinking, while Dalton choked on the Berries he was tasting. Such a scene made the tyrant lose himself in a long and scandalous laugh. But not only Dalton and Mrs. Wickerbottom were affected by Webber's disturbing question, all the adults present widened their eyes as much as was humanly possible and gasped, questioning and asking themselves whether or not they had heard such a question. But it wasn't just the adults who were upset, Wendy and Walter also looked horrified ...

"My dear ..." said Wickerbottom, trying to hide his fright and concern, in a gentle tone of voice. "First of all, why are you asking this?"

"Well ..." Webber looked down, he was embarrassed. "Walter and I yesterday disobeyed the orders of our leader, and went camping, and then, when he found us, he ordered us to follow him so that we could return to the camp, only halfway, we found our new friend, Wurt, but I think we ended up scaring her, because she started running so she could escape us, but Walter and I ran after her, caught up with her and I tried to reassure her, it took some time, but I did. But our leader found us, and on hearing him call Wurt ugly, I defended her! But then ... "

The indigestion pointed to the tyrant, who continued to smile widely. "He said some confusing things to me, saying that my tone of voice and posture revealed something very depressing to him, saying that he could perfectly imagine what our offspring would be like when me and Wurt finished mating ..."

"WHAT?" Shouted Dalton, completely discredited. He couldn't believe he really heard that! He should be having auditory hallucinations, that's it! This is the only option, the only possibility! "WILSON? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR DISTURBED MIND?

The tyrant just shrugged, still with a stupid smile on his face, he paid little attention to what the other survivors would think about him for saying that.

"How disgusting!" Willow exclaimed, with complete disgust. "You are the most complete lunatic! Your parents should intern you!"

"To keep you company? No, thank you very much!" Wilson replied, still smiling.

"You are disgusting, you psychopath!" Shouted Winona, as disturbed as everyone else. "Jesus Christ, eternal, loved and merciful ... did you lose your mind?"

The one who suffered most from Wilson's dark and dark sickening thoughts was Wendy. Unfortunately, she knew perfectly well what the "sex" was about. Well, she had figured it out on her own, when once, behind the door, she had decided to overhear a conversation her parents were having with her and Abigail's cousin in their room, and well ... they were commenting and explaining in detail just about those things ...

And of course, that tyrant's comment completely disgusted the desolate little one, and only made her thoughts, emotions and feelings about what she had seen happen between Webber and her new friend, Wurt ...

"Well, it's not my problem!" The tyrant soon left the room, laughing, leaving this problem for others to solve.

"This guy ..." The pyromaniac said as she gnashed her teeth, it was impossible not to be irritated around Wilson, not even the calmest person in the world could do it.

"Explain to him what sex is about, because if they don't, I'll do it myself, and I'll tell you all the details!" The tyrant warned in a loud voice. "And you know very well that I really do this ..."

The clumsy man took a deep breath, it seems that there was no way, he would have to find a decent way to explain all this to the boy, without ending all the innocence that was left in him.

"Well, my dear Webber ..." said Dalton, kneeling down. "I suppose now is the time for a conversation about the facts of life ... Mrs. Wickerbottom, please, I would not usually ask that of a lady, but considering the situation, I may need a female help to explain such a matter in a way, more ... delicate ... "

The librarian sighed, her hand over her mouth. He was as discredited as anyone. "Okay, I'll do my best ..."

Well, some time passed, the scientist and the librarian explained in the way they thought it would be less impactful, disturbing, disgusting and disgusting, but I must emphasize, that it was not very effective, considering the grimaces of disgust that appeared on the poor boy's face spider, which appeared to be getting deeply traumatized.

"And that's basically it ..." said Dalton, giving the explanations as finished. "How do you feel knowing that?"

The boy's expression was indescribable, I couldn't tell if it was disgust, confusion, trauma or a mixture of the three, but he was certainly better without all that information in his mind, there was no doubt. "Goodbye, childhood innocence ..." said Webber simply, with his eyes wide open.

The librarian and the clumsy looked at each other, what had they done? An innocent child had been traumatized completely and they were the cause of it ... Well, at least it was drastically better than anything Wilson was going to do.

"I still can't believe we did that." Dalton commented, getting up, tired of the explanations and the embarrassment that involved him, as well as everyone around him.

"Well, he would have to know at some point ..." said Wickerbottom, rubbing her face while shaking her head negatively, she was also completely exhausted and discredited that she had actually done that.

"So, how was the Biology class? Did you like what you learned?" Wilson asked with a big smile as he approached. He carried and rested his ax over his shoulder.

Webber didn't even answer, he was still processing all the information that was being pushed into his brain, while his two teachers were rethinking his life choices, all perfectly the way the scientist expected.

"Well, since everything is already settled, I guess the time for comedy is over, so ..."

"GO BACK TO WORK!" Screamed Wilson, with a tone of pure threat. Look, I'm not even going to try to describe how horrible and traumatizing the tyrant's scream had been, you can only say, it seemed to be a cry that only the Devil himself would be able to give, not to mention the fact that the timbre of the cry had been so intense, that everyone's ear was beeping.

"Are you trying to make us deaf?" Dalton asked, stunned. "I think all of the violence in your screams is extremely ..."

"GO!" Screamed Wilson, still with the same intensity. The clumsy man took a deep breath, so he could recover from the fright, and with an effort, he took a pickaxe and said: "Let's get this over with ..." The man then turned and started walking towards the forest, so that could find stones he could mine.

Upon seeing this, all the other survivors took their own tools and went to their respective jobs. No one was particularly excited, obviously, once again the routine began, or rather, the tyrant's torture.

However, his brother's rough routine would not be the most stressful thing Newton could face, after all, there were more intense things to fear and to worry about ...

The survivors worked hard. Dalton, trying in vain to mislead the cruelties of his old friend, and apparently his newest enemy, offered to do all the work the children had been asked to do, however, it was no use, Wilson had discovered it somehow. in which nobody could figure out how. There were no physical punishments, only mockery and mockery, however, when he was asked how he had unraveled the cheating and the secret, he only replied that he had many eyes and many ears in many places, and so the speech ended. And then, at dusk, everyone went into their tents ...

Newton, entering his tent, lay down, and merely blinking, fell asleep, as the day had been exhausting. And just as quickly he woke up as he blinked and fell asleep ...

Then, getting up, the scientist yawned. He was wondering how he had managed to wake up before his brother echoed one of his scandalous screams, but abandoning the insignificant importance it had, he smoothed the back of his neck, and with his eyes closed, he withdrew from his tent ...

See, Newton liked to think that the quality of a day could easily be measured by how fresh an air looks when it is breathed. He knew it wasn't scientific at all, however, he didn't care, it was a good thought ...

He sneezed, and the air was pure and refreshing, yes! It would be a good day! Opening his eyes, he felt his happiness fade when he saw that everything around him had been desecrated by funereal shades of gray and black ...

The sun was black as a bag of silicon, and the very air around it seemed to darken and fade ...

Newton was a genuine and genuine skeptic, however, he knew how to keep his mind open. Perhaps it was just an eclipse like any other! A common natural phenomenon, nothing supernatural or anything ...

However, at Constant, the supernatural is normal and natural ...

And if something really supernatural was happening here, the scientist couldn't even imagine what that meant ...

His first impulse was to run towards his brother's tent, but when he desperately opened it, he was not inside. Confused and distressed, Newton began to check tent by tent, with great anguish filling and flooding him when he saw that none of them seemed to be occupied. And in examining the last remaining tent, his suspicions and fears had been confirmed ...

No survivors were there ...

Placing his hand on his forehead, and sighing nervously, the scientist thought and rethought what he should do next. Waiting for someone to appear, or going in search of the other survivors seemed to be the only paths he had, and both had great risks ...

If he waited for the others to return, they might not return, considering the possibility of being in danger, of being injured, and who knows, even dead! And not to mention, that in that place, he could be an easy prey for some murderer ...

If he went to get the survivors, and they returned to the camp a few seconds or minutes after he entered the forest, it would be unnecessary stress, not to mention that if he went too far and found himself lost in Constant, and who knows, even being hunted for some reason, he would be too far away to ask his friends for help ...

Basically, in the two paths to be chosen, both presented risks and possibilities of injury and even death ...

In the end, the decision to go look for his friends prevailed, yet the scientist was a little reluctant. “Wilson! Dalton! ” Newton screamed, pacing. "Brother, where are you?"

However, the sound of a spider's growl caught the attention of the scientist, who quickly turned to look at the little arthropod ...

The creature was strange, it had neither eyes nor mouth, and it had thinner legs, being very different from the spiders that Constant survivors used to see. That spider, it seemed to be literally the shadow of a spider ...

Newton just took a few steps back, and raised his spear towards that strange and mysterious creature, which, to the scientist's surprise, lifted his body upwards with the support of his paws, and then began to grow, to grow and to grow ...

To the point of reaching a size, which without a shadow of a doubt, Newton could be devoured with just one bite ...

Newton was shaking, he could barely stand, fear dominated his mind, was it now that he would meet his cruel destiny? Would he be wiped out by the monster without even finding out the whereabouts of his companions? Those were the only thoughts that filled his mind in that brief moment.

The scientist heard a voice, a strange, distorted and nebulous voice, a voice that echoed from inside his being, out ...

"I want to eat you..."

Was that creature somehow communicating with him?  
Before he could reach such conclusions, the spider had quickly raised one of its sharp legs, as someone raises a scythe, to reap the life and soul of the poor man who was in front of him, but narrowly, literally for a big graze that had opened a big wound on his back, he had managed to escape, even though he was hurt ...

And then, a desperate and hurried pursuit occurred. The spider chased the scientist at all costs, and with its paws, tried countless and countless times to kill him, however, as a form of defense, Newton hid and squeezed, passing through cracks, trees that were very close to each other , which made it difficult and sometimes prevented the beast from continuing to pursue it efficiently, thus delaying it.

However, the creature would not easily give up, Newton concluded, seconds before he stumbled and rolled across a gorge several meters high. When he fell to the ground, he tried to get up as fast as he could, and turning around, he could see that the giant spider that was chasing him watched him from afar, over the canyon from which he had fallen.

The scientist sighed in relief, thinking that that monster had given up on its hunt, but before it could even blink, the spider had jumped out of the canyon, and was falling towards you!

The man soon rolled onto his side, narrowly being crushed by the impact of the huge monster landing on the ground, he had seen his entire life pass in front of him for the thousandth time in the day.

My goodness, he was feeling really more and more exhausted with each step taken, and that was a very serious problem, because it could result in his death! But unfortunately, the tiredness seemed to be becoming stronger than his will to live, because his legs had weakened, and his vision was becoming blurred.

In short, he was feeling the prisoner of his sedentary lifestyle ...

Because his steps widened and became faster as he started to feel raindrops on his head, and to his surprise, a great storm took him and drops as black as coal began to fall from the sky, drops that resembled perfectly with what his brother had called "Nightmare Fuel." ...

And then, another strange phenomenon started to run, his vision darkened every second, preventing him from filling up with whatever was in front of him, and instantly in the next second, it returned, this in an apparently infinite cycle, while he continued desperately, trying with all his might and strength, to escape from that giant spider, and apparently, she was no longer alone!

Newton risked looking back for a few seconds and felt a strange sensation, which could only be described as his soul leaving his physical body, when he saw the gigantic spider being accompanied by other spiders, smaller than itself, but much larger than the usual size stipulated by Constant.

With this vision, the scientist found the strength he lacked to keep running, and gave him again the desire to survive, to live and to stay alive, however, tiredness again won the war of wills, weakening Newton's legs, while those beasts with their long paws seemed to become faster by the second, by the minute! Newton's vision was blurred again, and as he collapsed on the ground after losing his balance, he knew it would be his end ...

The poor man looked back, knowing that what he would see next would be a large army of hungry spiders. And in fact, it was a frightening sight ...

However, when he was about to be hit by the giant leader, all those monstrosities suddenly disappeared, before his eyes ...

"What?" Newton questioned, quickly rising, completely discredited with what he had seen happen. "What the hell happened here?"

However, the scientist was unable to draw his conclusions about what had happened, as he had intercepted a large and tall black figure passing through the trees, in addition to hearing a strange laugh, which was distorted and deep. Well, the shape resembled the shadow of someone or something, and whatever it was, it was able to move very, very fast ...

And then, turning his gaze backwards, among some large trees, Newton found the gigantic shadow of his gigantic brother, and the size matched exactly the figure he had seen passing around him. However, there was no sign of his brother, only of his big and lonely shadow of his brother ...

"Wilson!" Newton shouted as he approached the shadow in an attempt to summon his brother.

Well, imagine the surprise of your scientist, when he saw the head of the tyrant's shadow fall, abandon his own body and fall to the ground ...

Upon seeing such a scene, Newton widened his eyes as much as was humanly possible, while his legs and chin jumped frantically. The scientist felt extremely weak, in addition to feeling a strange pain inside him, a pain that resembled a hole, a void, that just grew and grew, while his head, his mind, burned as if they were burning in the most ardent. and fiery level of hell ...

However, the poor soul just became more and more tormented and disturbed to see his brother's shadow simply disappear in the air, and then, with a dark, dark and distorted whisper of wind, resurface in front of him and further darken the sky and the air around him, making the man stagger and fall backwards with the great fright he had taken ...

There she was, again, her brother's gigantic shadow, black as night, black as coal, approaching him as if he were a normal person, just any human ...

But the disturbing was yet to come ...

Bright eyes and a wide mouth, full of sharp teeth, capable of giving the most deadly and bloody bites that any creature could experience, appeared on the shadow's face ...

"Greetings ..." Said the shadow, transforming one of his arms into a gigantic ax, completely black, as well as the rest of his "body". "I'm Shadow Wilson!"

The poor scientist took a few steps back, almost falling again, he was completely frightened, he couldn't even get a word out of his mouth in front of the being in front of him, despite being such a familiar silhouette, he looked like something from another world, and well, in a way it was.

"What?" Newton finally managed to find the strength to say something, although he remained completely baffled and frightened. "What?" He repeated.

Upon noticing the scientist's feeling of fear, the shadow continued to smile, more and more wide-eyed, revealing more and more its large and misshapen teeth. “Don't be surprised, Newton! Dalton and little Wendy invoked me for their commotion and afflictions, and I sniffed them out, coming over here so I could feed ... ”

"But what...?" The scientist still did not seem to believe what he was seeing, much less understood what the being was saying, it did not make any sense, however, it was not the first or the last nonsense in this place.

"I am an infection, a darkness, that comes from within, and that comes from outside ..." Said Shadow Wilson, with his voice becoming thicker and more distorted, as his own "body" also seemed to suffer some small distortions. "And don't even try to puke me out inside your mind, because I exist inside, and outside it ..."

"After all, what the hell is going on here?" Newton questioned, allowing his anger to replace his fear for a few moments.

"And what the hell do you think I am?" The shadow questioned. "I am a being of body, mind and dark desires ..."

"Stop this philosophical and enigmatic conversation, and try to explain in detail what you are, and what you want!" Protested Newton, who was quickly surprised to see the obscure being extend his arm and hold him by the neck, pulling him close.

"Make no mistake ..." Shadow Wilson's voice had abruptly stopped being deep and distorted, now it seemed to be almost a whisper. "Don't underestimate me, don't treat me like an emotion, a feeling, a shadow, an insignificant person, because I am all these things, and I am only one! And underestimate my enigmas, my codes, my mysteries, and the death that physical and mental that you will face will be tense! Not only that, but your mind is in danger of fragmenting and plunging into torments in misfortune, true mental and physical hell! "

"Allow me to demonstrate ..." The being then placed one of its sharp claws on the scientist's neck, and even though the dark creature was not squeezing him, Newton strangely felt a strong grip on the region. "Eat mental demons ..."

A third arm left the shadow's "body" and slid through the air, until it reached the region of Newton's head, which instantly began to feel that burning sensation in his head more intensely, as the world around him seemed to move. shatter and darken more and more. And as he looked at that enigmatic creature, who had strangely gained a red aura around him, Newton felt increasingly strange and weak ...

Not to mention that the poor gentleman felt deep pains in his heart, it was as if he were being torn apart by very sharp claws, besides feeling a great pain in his lungs, as if they were squeezing against each other ...

The more intense pains were in his mind. He instantly started to remember all the mistakes he had made in his life, his wickedness, his cruelties, his injustices, his lies, and no matter how hard he made, he couldn't get these thoughts and memories out of his mind ...

"That's what I do, Newton ..." explained the monster. "Mental slaughter, since I might as well hurt you physically ..." He said, as he scraped his claws across Newton's cheek. "Don't doubt for a second that I have no difficulty taking your life!"

"You are ..." said Newton, tired and injured, both physically and mentally.

"Yes." The dark being replied. "I am a nebulous creature, who comes from outside, and from within, and I am as nebulous as the minds of many humans who have me within them. And I am able to warp their thoughts and emotions, filling them with desires and bitter and distorted emotions, just as I am able to launch voices into people's minds, communicating with them, advising them to hurt and even end their lives ... "

"You are a demon ..." The scientist whispered, although his wish was to scream for the whole creation to hear ... "Let me guess, you want to take away all the survivors of Constant, don't you ? "

"Peace?" Shadow Wilson's voice became cheerful and distorted, and within the creature, and within himself, Newton can hear thousands upon thousands of thick, thin, completely irregular and distorted voices, laughing. "When I arrive, there is no more peace! All of my victims become puppets in my hands, in which I can convince them and force them to cut their own costs, to try to break free of my lines and chains, while my powers only grow and go crazy, similar to their pains! The only effective way out of their torments is death, but my victims only pursue this path when their minds have already plunged into the most complete darkness, the stage that marks the moment to perish, and so, my victory for your friends and family is proclaimed! "

"And my victims' minds freeze, darken and bleed, as I walk and surround them, as a kind of haunting! Some consider me as a mystical, religious, legendary torment that bears chains and seas of darkness, causing and proclaiming gospels of discouragement, and as I am someone not being someone, I am immortal and I can regenerate! And that is why, they will know me and run, because the infection can lead to death ... "

"But as you asked me earlier, let's end this philosophical conversation." The shadow, with its voice returning to a mere whisper, hurled Newton against some nearby trees, hurting him. "You are not really in my plan of existence, dear Newton, you are still in yours, but you only see mine. But allow me to open a window, between our two worlds ..."

And then, an unbelievable and strange phenomenon occurred, a hole, a tear, Newton could not explain exactly what he had seen with his human mind, but, he managed to see through a kind of "window" to Constant colored, although still quite dark, in which he was accustomed, and he could also see his brother, Wilson, as well as Dalton, Willow, Wickerbottom, among all the others, in front of him.

"I suppose we already talked too much, Newton." Said Shadow Wilson, closing the "window" between the planes of existence. "But remember, I have big plans for you all!" The dark being raised its arms and claws upwards, and then shadows that resemble its friends appeared beside the enigmatic monster. "Before saying goodbye, allow me to comment, I am one thing, and I am many other things, I am a shadow of many types, many faces and representations, whether literal or metaphorical, in a layman's summary, I am everything, and I'm nothing. So the next time you look at a shadow, regardless of whether it's your own shadow, do me a favor and say hello, I may be hiding there ... "

And then, all Newton saw was a big pitch, which quickly faded, and then again he was at the Constant he knew ...

"Newton, are you okay?" Willow asked, clearly concerned about the scientist.

The survivors were confused, everyone woke up with Newton calling them by their names, and every time they approached to talk to them, he simply ignored them and distanced himself, shouting their names at random. The pyromaniac believed that the scientist had gone mad, but the tyrant scolded her, saying that something beyond her understanding was taking place, and that for the sake of her brother, they should follow him and observe him. And all the survivors started to get scared, seeing wounds and cuts appear on Newton's body, as well as seeing the man moving abnormally, as if some invisible force was acting on him ...

"It's useless to question, Willow." Dalton commented, looking at the pyromaniac. "He's in shock ..."

In fact, Newton couldn't even look at his surviving friends, all he could do was keep his gaze on the glass, towards the place where he had seen that mysterious being disappear before his eyes ...

My goodness, that thing did seem to be MORE threatening than the tyrant!

And as if all those events weren't bad enough and stressful enough, Newton heard a voice whisper in his ear: “Constant's story has had enough drama, romance, adventure and comedy, Newton. Considering the direction this story took, please understand that now is the time for fear and horror ... ”

Upon hearing this, finally, a phrase came out of the scientist's lips.

"That darkness stole my soul ..." said Newton, completely pale, horrified, traumatized and sequeled, due to the fear, the stress, that he had felt.


End file.
